Blind Are Our Children
by Lady Kendra
Summary: Toph and Zuko have found happiness together. But what about their children? Have they inherited their parents' blindess? And why has the Avatar dissappeared again? Sequel to Blind Are We Both.
1. Lian, Kai, Zara, Jie, and Kato

AN: AppaAndMomoForever requested that I do a sequel to Blind Are We Both, and I thought long and hard about it, and decided to go for it. So, sit back and enjoy!

Blind Are Our Children

ZUKO FOUND HIMSELF in a predicament that many men unexpectedly found themselves in: anxiously awaiting the birth of his first child. He paced to and fro before his lavish bedchambers of the Bei Fong estate, biting his nails and continuously raking his fingers through his hair.

The nine months of preparation for this moment and the advice from everyone around him had done nothing to clam his nerves. Instead he only recalled horror stories of women dying during labor, or complications that killed the child, or even worse, both the mother and child meeting their demise.

He knew that Toph was a strong woman and could probably handle this, but in the back of his mind he recalled how petite she was…could she really birth a baby? And he recalled how young she was…was being barely sixteen old enough for a girl to deliver without complications?

He also tried to assure himself that Katara and Suki were there with her, assuring Toph to have the utmst in health care. Katara was a veteran healer, for spirits sake! But still, he fretted and worried.

Uncle Iroh was there though, and it offered him a small dose of comfort. He would offer Zuko soothing cups of tea and equally soothing words of assurance, but they disappeared the moment he heard a cry of pain from his bedroom.

His others friends were also there for support; Aang, Sokka, and Katara's husband, Kuval.

"Zuko, Toph's strong. She can do this." Sokka commented, echoing Zuko's previous sentiments. He was almost amused by Zuko's frantic behavior, before he remembered his actions when his own son Lian had been born…and how he was going to behave when Suki, who was pregnant again, would go into labor.

Experience, it seemed, couldn't even quell a father and husband's concern.

Lian, who was already two, was seated in Sokka's lap, playing with a carved toy Sokka had made him. "Uncle Zuko funny." He remarked. Lian seemed to have an opinion or comment to say about everything, much like his father.

Sokka laughed. "Yes, isn't he?"

"He's a right to be nervous…Katara scared the daylights out of me." Kuval said in Zuko's defense, doing his best to keep his year old son Kai occupied.

But Kai was more interested in Lian's toy. Kuval sighed, setting his young son down to do as he pleased. He tottered clumsily over his Uncle Sokka and cousin Lian, attempting to steal the carved toy. "Mine!"

Lian scowled. "Not, it's mine!" he held the toy away from his younger cousin.

Sokka gently took the toy from Lian and handed it to his headstrong nephew. "Lian, you need to share." He chided softly.

Lian pouted, then quickly decided it'd be better to share his toy than to not have it at all, and slid off of his father's lap to play quietly at his feet.

Aang, who had been watching enviously, laughed gently. "They reminds me of Sokka and Katara when I first met them."

Kuval shrugged. "Siblings, cousins: it's the same concept."

Zuko, who had also been watching, smiled softly. "Perhaps they don't see one another often enough…"

Sokka grinned at his brother in law. "Once they're older we'll arrange long visits. They're a bit young just yet."

Kuval nodded in agreement. "We need to get Lian up to the Northern Water Tribe and teach him how to hunt."

Lian turned at hearing his name, cocking his head at his Uncle curiously. "Hunting?"

Kuval nodded. "Yes. You'll enjoy it, I think."

Lian nodded, as if his Uncle were right on such matters and he would not question it, and turned back to play with his younger cousin. Oh, such an impressionable age of two to think that your father and uncle knew everything there was to know.

"I miss my people's customs…" Sokka lamented. He watched his progeny play blissfully and smiled. "He'll never have to learn to battle." And for that, he was glad. He wanted his son to learn weaponry and fighting only as a willing hobby, not a necessity.

They all made a small sigh of relief. Even now, after almost four years of peace, the lifetime of memories haunted them. Perhaps they always would. And that was probably a good thing, to remember and revile war. To forget…it would only lead to making the same mistakes that had been made before. And another war.

So, perhaps once the children were older, they'd all tell them of the slaughter of the Air Nomads, the near extinction of the Southern Water Tribe, and the ruthlessness of the royal family of the Fire Nation. But to only hear of suffering and pain and to not truly know it were two different things. Hopefully the children would come to understand.

Zuko's bedroom door opened, rousing the men out of their thoughts. Katara stepped out, a fatigued expression adorning her pretty face. Zuko rushed to her. "Well?" he asked quickly.

She smiled. "Go in."

He was gone before she even finished speaking, Iroh following behind closely. He had been eagerly awaiting the birth of his Great Niece of Nephew.

Kai, having missed his mother's presence for the past many hours, tottered happily to her, Lian's toy forgotten. "Mommy!"

Katara crouched down, picking up her baby. "Kai, were you a good boy for Daddy?" the fatigue she had expressed was instantly gone the moment she had seen her child rush to her as if she were the only thing that mattered. It was just so…refreshing.

Kai nodded, his tiny arms thrown around his mother's neck. She inhaled his sweet scent of power and fresh water. Oh, how she had missed him, though it had only been hours. She never got used to that, the passage of time seeming so much longer when her child was not with her.

Kuval rose to join his wife and son. "He was." He affirmed. The young man of the Northern Water Tribe kissed his wife tenderly, not minding the presence of friends and family. Like Kai, he had missed having his soothing wife by his side.

Katara smiled at her husband and noticed Aang's fleeing into Toph's bedchambers with slight sadness. The Avatar had been deeply hurt when Katara had fallen in love with the older, powerful Waterbender. He hadn't seemed to fully recover, even after two years following her nuptials.

"Baby." Kai urged his mother softly, pointing to the door.

"You want to see it?" Katara asked, turning away from her thoughts of Aang's depression.

Kai nodded and was taken into the bedchambers with by his mother and father.

Sokka picked Lian up and carried him in.

ZUKO HAD RUSHED to young wife's side the moment Katara gave him leave to. Toph lay back, running her fingers over their newborn's face. "Toph." The utterance of her name held so many different emotions.

She faced her husband and a tear slid down her face.

Zuko balked. "Is there something wrong?" his blood ran cold.

Toph shook her head. "It's a girl." She responded, handing her daughter to her husband.

Zuko took the bundled awkwardly and gazed into his daughter's peaceful face. She was breathing gently, and seemed just as exhausted as Toph was. "A girl…" he murmured. And smiled. "Zara…" that was the named he and Toph had agreed upon if the baby would happen to be a girl.

She opened her eyes and he was startled by her striking resemblance to his mother Ursa, though she possessed strikingly green eyes. Would Toph's eyes have been this color had she not been blind? Zuko wondered vaguely.

He held his tiny daughter, feeling in awe of this precious life. His life now carried a deeper, fuller meaning with this new addition he held in his arms. He looked down to his wife, remembering her grief. "Why did you cry, Toph?"

Toph, who had been observing Zuko in silence, bowed her head. "Because…I cannot see how beautiful she is." She replied softly. Never in her life had she been this remorseful about her blindness.

He sat beside his beautiful wife, and handed her his beautiful daughter. "I know." He murmured, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry Toph."

She shook her head, then rested it on Zuko's shoulder. She had nothing to grieve for. She had always been blind. She had never actually 'seen' her husband's face either. Oh, but to see the color of her daughter's eyes…

Her daughter…she had a daughter now. After nine long months of waiting, she had borne a little girl. One who'd grow up proud and strong…and be a powerful Bender…whether it be earth or fire…

She began to cry again, but this time it was tears of happiness. Zuko understood.

AANG WATCHED THE tender scene unfold before him, and watched as Katara shared a tender moment with her husband and son. And Sokka touched Suki's ever growing belly, a smile on his face as Lian asked to touch it as well.

His friends were all married now, and had children of their own, with more to come. He, the Avatar, was unmarried and childless. Those dreams had died once he and Katara arrived to the North Pole and that man Kuval had taken notice of her.

At first Aang had not been alarmed, because Kuval was five years Katara's senior. He didn't think Katara would like him. And at first, she hadn't. Kuval was a powerful Waterbender, and because of this, he was very cocky and self assured. It didn't help that he was indeed handsome, possessing the same dark skin, thick brown hair, and crystalline blue eyes that all members of the Water Tribes seemed to.

So Kuval'd tried his best to impress Katara, but found it difficult, considering Katara was a Master Bender herself. He promptly changed his tactics by wooing her in others ways that didn't involve his Bending prowess.

Katara soon found sculptures of herself outside her front door in the mornings that'd made her blush with flattery. She'd receive letters of poetry about Kuval's admiration for her that made her sigh wistfully. He'd slip little presents he'd carved for her into her hands when she least expected it, causing her to grin like a foolish schoolgirl.

Aang saw it all, and he saw when they'd shared their first kiss. And Aang cried in sorrow when he witnessed Kuval presenting Katara with the customary betrothal necklace. She hugged him with tearful joy, and he placed the necklace that held so much meaning around her slim throat.

He knew then and there that Kuval had won Katara over, and the he had lost her because of his own inaction. Now, two years later, Katara was happily married to Kuval and they had a very adorable son together, Kai, that Aang couldn't help but like.

Yes, his friends had all settled down…and were happy. His duties as Avatar were successful. So then why did he feel so empty? Why was he alone, no beautiful wife and gurgling babe of his own?

He left them all to bask in their familial glow, and fled to the skies. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't know when he'd return. Maybe he'd go to Kyoshi Island to witness the birth of Sokka's second child. It was only a month and a half away…

Until then, he'd do the only thing that he seemed to be good at: being the Avatar. Perhaps that would fill that void in his heart.

TIME PASSED QUICKLY, as it usually did, and soon enough Suki was in labor, Katara serving as her midwife once again. This time the labor was not as long, and soon enough everyone crowded around the newly born girl, Jie. She had blue-gray eyes, darker skin than her brother, and her father's brown hair. And quite a mouth. She shrieked indignantly at being disturbed by all the loud, excited voices. Which only caused everyone to laugh.

Aang returned for this momentous occasion, watching Sokka melt as he looked into his daughter's eyes for the first time. Aang was certain that little girl would have anything and everything she ever wanted if she asked for it. That or Sokka'd die trying to get it for her.

Lian was excited at the prospect of being a big brother and pointed to Jie, proudly exclaiming: "Jie's mine."

Kai poked and prodded at his new cousin and turned to his mother and father expectantly. "Want one too." He announced.

Kuval laughed and turned to his pretty wife. "Well, what do you think? He's got the right idea…"

Katara playfully smacked his arm. "Too late."

Kuval blinked and whooped, causing everyone to glance as he spun his wife around. "We're having another baby?!"

Katara giggled. "Yes, yes we are." Their excitement was thick in the air.

Zuko frowned, his infant daughter cradled contently in his arms. "Hey, give us a chance to catch up!" he cried.

Toph, still grimacing at the memory of her daughter's birth, smacked Zuko. "Don't even think about it!" she stole little Zara from Zuko's arms and held her lovingly.

Aang almost wished he hadn't come to witness all the fluff.

LESS THAN NINE months later, Katara and Kuval's second son was born into the world. They named him Kato. Kai, being two years of age, was very glad to have a little brother, and even rubbed it into his cousin Lian's face that he had a brother, not a lousy sister.

Lian, who was now three, hugged Jie protectively and told her not to listen to Kai's stupid words.

She didn't seem to care either way, only being nine months old. Zara didn't care about the entire situation either.

Aang came, and stayed long enough to see that Katara and her newborn son were safe and healthy, and left soon after. By this point everyone had noticed and understood Aang's absences and were not sure what they could do to rectify the situation.

Iroh smiled gently and informed them only time could.

AN: Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. Read, review, etc. So, to clear everything up, Sokka and Suki now have a son named Lian and a daughter named Jie. Katara and Kuval have two sons: Kai and Kato, and Toph and Zuko have a daughter named Zara. If it's confusing, let me know.


	2. Interlude: Katara and Kuval

AN: This is the mini-chapter between 'Lian, Kai, Zara, Jie, and Kato' and 'The Unagi'. I wanted to show our GAang's thought and feelings about how their lives have changed and about their children. I also wanted to portray the importance of familial closeness. I hope I succeeded.

Blind Are Our Children

KATARA AWOKE TO the cries of her newborn son Kato. It was strange to have a newborn in the house again, but she found herself enjoying it much more this time around. The first time had been more difficult, since she had not always known what to do and had not always known what her baby's cries meant. This particular cry, she knew, was a hungry one.

She stole a glance at her sleeping husband and smiled. He was drooling into his pillow, the sheets kicked off into a bundle around his feet. Sleep, Kuval, you've earned it. And he truly had, since last night he had been assigned to Kato-duty, not her.

She rose and padded softly to Kato's nursery. The walk was a short one, since she and Kuval had created their home to be roomy, yet cozy at the same time. She entered her second son's nursery and gently picked him up, supporting his head as if it were second nature to her. And it was.

She sat the rocking chair that Kuval had carved out of whale bone for her and presented her breast to the mewling infant. He quieted instantly and instinctually began to feed. She smiled at her baby's voracious appetite and slowly began to rock, humming a wordless lullaby.

As Kato fed, her thought wandered. She thought of her first son, Kai, asleep peacefully in his own room. She remembered when he had been born, and what a happy and awkward time it had been for her.

Luckily for her, Gran-Gran had come to stay with her for the first few weeks to guide her through motherhood. It had not been easy, but somehow she had gotten through the actual birthing, the midnight feedings, the endless amounts of diapers, the spitting up…

She laughed now when she thought of her first few months of motherhood. To think that such things were difficult for her to adjust to when she had helped to win a war and became the first female Chief of the Northern Water Tribe!

Kuval had been a great help when Kai was a newborn. It was customary for the Northern Water Tribe men to leave the childcare to the women, but once she had become Chief of the Water Tribe, things had begun to change. Women were now allowed to Waterbend as warriors, instead of being healers. The gender roles loosened up a bit, allowing women to hunt and fish is they desired, just as men were allowed to meddle in matters of the home.

So Kuval had helped her to burp Kai, change diapers, give baths, and sing stories. And he was surprisingly good at it. Who knew that a seasoned warrior would be such a good father once he lay his Bending to rest?

Katara had known her husband had a sweet and tender side to him. She had experienced it on her wedding night when he carried her into the new home he had built for her and laid her gently on their bed. He had proceeded to explore every inch of her lithe body with soft touches and sweet kisses. He made her body sing and soar before he had taken any pleasure for himself. And once it came time for him to enter her, he had laced her fingers in his and gently thrusted, kissing and cooing to her throughout the entirety of her discomfort.

She looked back on that memory with a smile. Yes, Kuval had always been sweet and gentle to her. He always did his best to make her happy by doing things for her that she hadn't even asked for. He had bended their home to the way she had described her childhood igloo, he carved her many gifts; he hunted for her favorite types of fish and other foods. He would pull her away from her cooking to dance with her, he would wake her in the morning with hot tea and warm kisses, he would coax her into the bath with him, massaging the stresses of being a female chief out of her body.

She remembered with fondness the first day she and Kuval had meet. It was the initiation of her as the new chief to the Northern Water Tribe and the celebration afterward had been memorable. He had arrogantly walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to dance. He acted as if she should be swooning before him and that she should accept to dance with him.

She saw from his cocky swagger and confident attitude that he was a pain in the ass. So she politely declined, choosing instead to dance with her brother who had come up for the occasion. He must have been accustomed to women throwing themselves all over him, because he was shocked.

Katara knew she had left a lasting effect on the young man, because the next day he marched into her Temple while she was discussing plans for reform with her chieftains. Everyone turned to look at him blankly, since he was well known throughout the Tribe as a skilled warrior and skilled womanizer.

He challenged her to a Waterbending duel, since he felt offended at her rejection from the previous night. He ran his mouth off at how talented he was at Bending and that he'd probably beat her. To make him shut his mouth, she agreed to the duel.

Kuval was forced to eat his words and was humiliated by being defeated by a woman Bender five years his junior. He slinked off to sulk while Katara resumed her meeting with her council.

She saw neither hide nor hair of Kuval for the next two days, but then on the third day of his absence he marched into her temple once more. He promptly apologized for his bold behavior at the celebration, his arrogant challenge, and for interrupting her meeting. He presented her with a small trinket he had carved himself for her. A penguin; like the ones that had freely roamed the South Pole. He had been thoughtful enough to make a reminder of her home for her as an apology gift.

Aang, who had been present during the meeting, warned her not to get attached to this Kuval character and that he was bad news, but she suspected that it was out of jealousy. He had acted the same way when Zuko had begun courting her.

Zuko…she fought a smile at that thought. At first she had been upset with him for dating her and getting her hopes up when he had truly loved Toph all along. But, really, Katara had done it to herself. She had known that Toph and Zuko were extremely close, and when Zuko first expressed an interest in her, she questioned it.

She had thought that Zuko would have ended up with Toph, but when he continued pursuing her instead, she figured he must be sincere about his actions. He even kissed her when she invited him down to the South Pole. And he traveled with her to Kyoshi Island for the birth of Sokka and Suki's first child. He had even agreed to go with her to the North Pole to support her.

But in the end, Toph laid claim to his heart, as she had had from the very start. She couldn't hold it against Toph; they were meant to be together. Katara only kicked herself for allowing herself to become a red herring. Everything in that entire situation had been her fault. Neither Zuko nor Toph was to blame.

But, she digressed. Kuval had, from that point of presenting her with a small carved penguin, began to pursue her. It seemed that no woman had ever put him in his proverbial place, and that was something that humbled him greatly. He began to act very much like a lovesick seal pup.

He'd pick on her enough to enrage her just so she'd Waterbend with him. If he ran into her somewhere in the Tribe, he'd walk her to wherever she was going, or offer to treat her to breakfast, lunch, or dinner at the quaint shop she liked so much. He'd slip small notes to her whenever he could, or sometimes it'd be another carved stone. She soon had a collection of seals, penguins, fish, and other knick knacks.

Somehow, she didn't know when, she came to like Kuval a lot. She was flattered by his attentions and when he asked her out on a date she agreed. She came to know him well, learning about his history as a warrior for the Northern Water Tribe, the demise of his mother during his birth and father during the Seige of the Northern Water Tribe.

Soon enough he took her fishing, escorted her to one of the Tribe's dances, and would cook her dinner. After three months of courting her, he informed her that he was taking a trip down to the Southern Water Tribe to visit one of his friends who decided to make a life down there. She was disappointed that she wouldn't see him for a week or so, but nodded and bid him farewell.

When he returned he had her father's permission and a carved betrothal necklace. They were married a month later.

Kato yawned, tired and full from his feast, distracting Katara from her thoughts. She covered herself since her son was done with his feeding, and held him tenderly. She hummed softly, rocking gently once more in Kuval's hand carved chair.

Warm, large hands came to rest on her shoulders, startling her omentarily. "Katara." her husband's voice was soft and smooth in her ear.

"You startled me." She whispered in reply.

He chuckled mildly, kissing her neck. "Come to bed." He urged her.

She rose, placing her baby in his cradle, another gift from Kuval, hand carved. He gave it to her as a wedding gift, implying he'd hoped they'd have children together. And they did. Two beautiful boys. She kissed Kato goodnight, knowing he'd wake in another few hours, crying for another feeding. Until then, she'd join her husband in bed, cherishing the time spent with him.


	3. The Unagi

AN: Yes, I have jumped four years into the future…I'm wondering if I did enough mini-family stories…I might turn around and make this into the third chapter instead. We'll see. I apologize to all of my loyal fans out there…my work has indeed been blah lately.

Blind Are Our Children

TIME PASSED QUICKLY, as it usually did, and Team Avatar continued with its usual visits that occurred every three months. Now that they all had children of their own, these visits were drawn out to be longer. They wanted their children to become close and to develop deep relationships so that they would not be so alone in the world.

Aang would sometimes come to these visits and sometimes would not. However, when he did travel to wherever the GAang was to meet up, he'd come bearing gifts for the children. This made him instantly beloved and popular among the youths.

As the children grew, it was fascinating to see who they grew to resemble in appearance and personality. Lian, now seven years old, was very much like his father Sokka in thought and deed. He was a very intelligent problem solver, but also portrayed Sokka's sarcasm and clumsy bad luck. He was fiercely protective of his younger sister Jie to the point where he would track down and beat up whoever made her cry.

Lian also expressed an avid interest in the Water People's culture. Anything that involved the Water Tribe, whether it be clothes, food, weaponry, or simply songs or customs fascinated him. He'd beg his cousin Kai to tell him everything and anything he knew and would be reluctant to leave the Northern or Southern Water Tribes whenever he visited. On top of Lian's interest in the Water Tribes, he also was interested in becoming a skilled warrior. He loved Sokka's well-worn weapons and loved to hear tales of valor and honor about warriors. He even pressed to hear about the Hundred Year War, and became angry when his father and mother were reluctant to tell him gory details.

Kai, now six years of age, was growing to resemble his father Kuval and Uncle Sokka in appearance. His hair always longer and decorated with braids and beads and he was always seen dressed in blue. He possessed his mother's temper whenever he felt that something was unfair or unjust, as well as his belief there was good in everybody. He was arrogant and cocky, like his father, when it came to his bending abilities. He also possessed cockiness at being Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, since his mother was Priestess of the Northern Tribe.

Nobody was surprised when he expressed his affinity towards water; both his parents were master benders, after all. He, like his cousin Lian, was very protective of his younger brother Kato, but did so in a gruffer manner. He didn't want to make Kato into a weakling, but instead encouraged him to become a strong bender as well so he could protect himself and those he loved. Sometimes Kai would behave in a sexist manner, but his mother would promptly box his ears for thinking such things, berating him for acting like his Uncle did when he was younger.

Zara, now five, resembled Zuko's mother more with each passing day, much to Zuko's liking. She also, at a very young age, revealed her abilities to Firebend with skill and ease. Zuko had feared she'd become like Azula, but Toph scolded him, exclaiming Zara was more like her. Zuko quickly changed his mind and agreed. Zara was more feminine than her mother and sometimes it'd throw Toph for a loop. She also had a grace and serenity that Zuko belated mother Ursa had possessed. But Zara also had quite the temper and attitude when provoked. Zuko doted on her and she became quite the Daddy's Girl, and somewhat spoiled, since she was the heir to the Bei Fong Residence. Toph sometimes berated Zuko for spoiling their daughter so, but couldn't help but be happy at how intelligent and kind her daughter was also becoming. She became good friends with Jie, and often playfully spared with her. However, she quarreled with Lian and Kai quite often, since Kai claimed she was a bratty girl and couldn't spar with them because she was weak. Lian, usually the decision maker between Kai and himself, would try to argue with Kai, but would eventually give up and leave with Kai and Kato to go play.

Jie, also five, was becoming a strange mix of Katara and Suki, but was beautiful nonetheless. She too, was a Daddy's girl like Zara was. She had her father wrapped around her little finger, but she didn't abuse that power. She was also very close with her brother Lian, although they'd sometimes quarrel. Zara and she were good friends, as aforementioned, and she also liked her cousin Kato. Kai was sometimes too obnoxious for her liking.

Jie adored her mother's fighting style and trained intensely to become a Kyoshi warrior herself. She proved to be very skilled and also sometimes could bend water, but usually only when she was very scared or angry. Jie was more soft spoken than her friend Zara, and usually followed her lead. But she was steadfast in her friendships and beliefs, and was strong when it came to being a Kyoshi warrior.

Kato, at the tender age of four, seemed as if he were his brother's twin in appearance. But personality was a whole different story. He was quiet, kind, and very sensitive. He was a skilled Waterbender, but was very interested in becoming a healer. He knew Kai wanted to be crown prince of the Northern Water Tribe and he had no desire to take that away from him.

Sometimes Kato would leave Lian and Kai to their own devices and play with Zara and Jie instead. He really admired Zara for being so bold and having such a strong personality. He often reprimanded Kai for calling Zara weak, but Kai disregarded his thoughts about the matter. He had a strong sense of right and wrong, very much like his mother, and hated to see the stronger abuse the weak, whether it be about playtime or bigger matters.

Presently the GAang was gathering at Kyoshi Island for their usual meetings. Sokka, Kuval, and Zuko were gambling with the local men as Suki, Katara, and Toph were shopping for apparel. The children were left to their own devices, since Kyoshi Island was small and the villagers were all well known friends and family.

"Kai is becoming very cocky lately." Kuval informed his companions as he placed some of his cards upon the gambling table. They were competing in a healthy game of cards, really.

"Oh…like you?" Sokka teased his brother in law, looking for anything that would betray what he held in his hands.

Zuko rolled his eyes, picking up a card. "He's a Prince. Princes are supposed to be cocky." He grinned, his hand was horrible this round!

Sokka frowned. "You weren't cocky. You were just annoying." He remarked, fiddling with one of his gambling chips. He recalled with less than warm feelings how Zuko had kicked his ass when they met the first time.

Kuval laughed. "I'm glad I missed that." He had heard stories of Zuko's relentless chase of the Avatar and his friends. He found it all rather amusing. But his current issue with his eldest son was certainly not amusing. "But, in any case, Kai's really starting to worry me…I'm afraid he won't be a good leader once Katara steps down."

"You could always choose Kato to be the successor. Or Lian." Sokka said. He flicked a chip at Zuko to annoy him.

"But Kato is so soft spoken; I don't think he'd be up for it…" Kuval trailed off. He had been slightly miffed that Kato preferred being a healer over a warrior.

"So, pick Lian then. You know he loves the Water Tribes." Sokka replied, putting his cards face down on the table.

"But he's not completely of the Water Tribes…I'm not certain we'd accept a half-breed as ruler…no offense meant…"

Sokka sighed, knowing his brother in law was only being honest.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're getting way too ahead of yourself. Kai's only six years old. It's just a phase he's going through. Zara's spoiled right now too." He finally interrupted.

Kuval nodded. "You're right…I'm probably worrying over nothing…"

Sokka only laughed, causing the other two to look at him. "Full house baby!" his companions groaned and pushed all of their money towards Sokka.

KAI INDEED WAS becoming cocky. And it was starting to annoy Lian immensely.

"I don't really care if I'm a Waterbender or not, Kai. That's not what makes a great warrior." He argued to his cousin who was currently bending the water at the shore's line with ease.

"You're just sore that you're not a great Bender like me. It's okay." Kai retorted. He made shapes of the fauna found at the Northern Water Tribe, having them move and dance about. Lian had to admit, it was impressive.

Kato frowned, watching his brother and cousin argue about what made a true warrior. It was starting to upset him, and he was wondering whether he should go and tell on Kai. But then Kai'd probably pick on him later for it and he'd be branded a tattle-tale. He clutching his carved buffalo-yak and bit his lip. He should really try to be strong, that's what Kai always told him to do…

"Kai, stop being mean." Kato finally spoke up.

Kai turned to his brother and doused him with water. "Kato, you wouldn't know what it was to be a warrior if it bit you on the nose."

Kato bit his trembling lower lip. He really liked Kai…especially when he taught him things about Waterbending, or let him have the last seaweed cookie. But sometimes he was just too mean to him, for no particular reason. Now was one of those times.

"Kai! You jerk!" Lian cried. He went to Kato's side, helping him to wring his clothing out. He felt bad for Kato; he had to actually live with Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want to defend one another all day, go ahead. I'm gonna go play with the Unagi." He announced suddenly, abandoning the two boys to undress and wade into the water.

Lian frowned. "Kai, get back here! The Unagi's dangerous!" he cried. But he couldn't wade into the water, he wasn't a skilled Bender.

Kai refused to listen, as usual, and continued to swim deeper into the cove. Lian turned to Kato. He was pretty god at Waterbending…but he was still only four. Too young…and Lian was only seven himself. Geez, why him? "Kato, go get help." He urged the young boy.

Kato nodded and fled, passing Jie and Zara, who were playing with dolls beneath the statue of Kyoshi.

Zara noticed Kato's panic and immediately spoke up. "Kato, whatcha doing?"

Kato began stammering, waving his arms around spastically.

Zara stood and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Relax. Breathe. What happened?"

Kato took a deep breath. "Kai's going swimming with the Unagi!" his eyes were wide with fear.

Zara frowned. "Jie, go with Kato to get help." And she raced to the beach.

Jie nodded at her friend's instruction. "Kato, go get our Dads. I'll get our Moms." The two separated tasks at hand.

Kato rushed, still soaking wet, into the bar where his father was gambling. "Daddy!" he cried, tripping over himself. He fell to the floor, and began to cry from fear for Kai and frustration at himself.

Kuval rose and picked his young son up. "Kato, what's wrong?" he checked his son's knee and hands to see if he had scraped them in his fall. They were fine, but he wondered why Kato was soaked. "Why are you all wet?"

Sokka and Zuko watched, unsure of what was happening.

"Kai splashed me with his Waterbending…but now he's playing with the Unagi." Kato cried, his breath hitching with his sobs.

Zuko and Sokka immediately stood and rushed with Kuval to the beach.

JIE WAS HAVING more difficulty locating her mother. She checked her house first, noting that it was empty. She rushed through the town square, screaming for help.

Suki heard her daughter's scream over the din of the market and rushed to find her. Katara and Toph followed her, alert to any danger that may have been present.

Suki fell to her knees as Jie ran into her mother's arms. "Kai's gone to swim with the Unagi!" she shrieked, crying out of fear for her jerk of a cousin.

Katara dropped her purchases and dashed to the beach. Toph and Suki followed quickly with Jie in tow.

ZARA REACHED THE beach quickly, rushing to Lian's side immediately. "Lian!"

He turned to her, his face panic stricken. "He's over there…" he pointed.

Kai was preoccupied with swimming under the water, looking at the elephant koi romp playfully. Suddenly, they all dispersed and a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and saw himself face to face with the Unagi. He let out a scream underwater and proceeded to swim like hell. He hadn't actually thought there was an Unagi! He thought Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki had made up the story to be silly!

Katara, Suki, Toph and Jie arrived on the beach just after Kuval, Sokka, Zuko, and Kato did. Katara followed her husband down to the shore, joining him in the water to save their son. Sokka picked up Kato, trying to calm his nephew and keep him from watching.

"Kai!" Katara screamed, gathering a wave to Waterbend her son closer to her.

Suddenly the Unagi was blasted with a gale of air away from the frantically swimming boy. The Unagi shrieked in protest, but quickly retreated when a blast of fire licked at its face.

"Uncle Aang!" Lian cried when the Avatar touched down on Kyoshi Island.

Katara and Kuval quickly Bended themselves and Kai back to the shore, thanking Aang profusely for helping them to save their son.

Aang blushed and waved his hands. "Don't mention it. It's what I do." He replied, squatting down to greet the children who surrounded him.

Kai shivered from fear wearing off and looked up to his parents shamefully.

"Are you alright?" Kuval sternly questioned.

Kai nodded and Katara sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again." She scolded harshly.

Kai sniffled and nodded.

Katara pulled her son into her arms, hugging him. "You scared me, baby." She kissed the top of her son's head and proceeded to Bend the water out of his hair and clothes.

Kato began to cry in relief, and Kuval took his hysterical son from Sokka's arms. Everyone's blood pressure slowly returned to normal.

"So, how is everyone?" Aang asked to break the ice. He stood again, towering over everyone. The once short monk had sprouted to become over six feet tall.

Lian ran to Aang, engulfing him into a hug. He had begun to worry that the legendary Avatar wouldn't show up this visit. He hadn't seen him for six months already and had truly missed the Airbender's playful antics. He revealed to few how much he'd enjoyed Aang's presence.

Aang laughed lightheartedly, returning Lain's hug, realizing how much he'd missed the kids. He didn't hold it against them that everyone was so happy. It was his own fault.

Jie went to his side, grasping his customary nomadic clothing. "Uncle Aang, take us flying again!" she urged him. She too, was very fond of the childish monk.

Zara nodded enthusiastically. "I want to go too!" Aang always gave her a good laugh.

Sokka laughed. "I guess Appa's going to be commissioned out as an amusement ride."

Aang laughed sheepishly. "I guess so." He pulled out his well worn whistle and blew on it. Appa came flying over immediately and the children scurried aboard, excitedly.

Kato, who had calmed in his crying, looked at his father questioningly. He was not as close to Aang as Lian, Zara, and Jie were, but he particularly liked Appa.

"Go ahead." Kuval said with a nod. He set his son down and he rushed to join the other children.

Kai turned to Katara. "May I go?" he enjoyed the adventure of being so high off of the ground.

Katara sighed. "Yes, you may, but after this you're grounded." She swatted her son lightly on the rear.

Kai whooped and hollered, unfazed by his mother's blow, climbing aboard the flying bison.

"We'll be back in time for dinner." Aang assured his now grown friends.

They nodded, trusting their Avatar to do right by them and their children. Aang jumped onto his trusted furry friend and 'yip-yipped' Appa into action. The children squealed with glee and were soon only a point in the distance.

Sokka sighed wistfully, remembering his days spent on the back of the large beast. It seemed as though it had been only yesterday that he, his sister, Aang, and Toph were riding Appa, complaining about Zuko trailing them or watching for Firebenders. Now his son and daughter were atop the furry beast, having small adventures of their own.

Suki wrapped her arms around her husband. "Miss it?" she inquired.

He hugged his pretty wife in return, his gaze still in the horizon. "Sometimes."

"I don't." Toph commented flatly. She had never liked being in water or in air, being virtually blind in those situations.

Katara laughed. "Way to ruin a moment of nostalgia, Toph."

"No problem, Sugar Queen."


	4. Interlude: Suki and Sokka

AN: A little SokkaxSuki family togetherness! Yue is his moon…Suki is his sun. I felt like this chapter was a little rushed at the end. I'm probably going to go back and fix it a bit. But, until then, enjoy.

Blind Are Our Children

SOKKA WOKE BEFORE dawn, as he usually did. Gone were his bachelor days of sleeping in as late as possible, now he gladly woke early to go out and support his family. His eyes fell upon is wife, Suki, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile as he tucked a rouge strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep, sighing his name.

She had sighed his name contently many times over the years, but still, each time he felt a shiver of pleasure course through him. It amazed him that she loved him, only him, and wanted to spend her lifetime loving him. There were other guys out there that were less sarcastic, less clueless, more handsome…but she loved him.

As he sat there, memories of nostalgia washed over him. Meeting Suki, fighting her, battling beside her during the war… He remembered falling in love with her, kissing her for the first time during the Serpent's Pass. He recalled how sweet she tasted, how beautiful she looked with the sun shining down on her warrior-painted face.

Her face had been rounder back then, she had been shorter…more girlish looking. Now, when he gazed at his wife, her features had become more elongated, her figure more curvy. She looked, well, more mature. But she was 25 now…

And he had changed too, over the years. His voice had depended, the planes of his face becoming sharper, his body growing both taller and more muscular. He had grown from a teenaged boy to a man.

But their love had not changed, or if it had, it had only become deeper. And, even now, after nine years of marriage, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. She was his sun, his wife…his everything. She gave him endless happiness. She gave him two wonderful children.

He kissed her gently, rising and dressing quickly. These mornings were special for him. His home that he'd built with his own two hands was quiet, filled only with the soft breaths of his wife and children. And that was the sweetest sound to his ears.

He entered his son's room, as he did each morning since the day he had been born. He remembered his anxiety on that day, and the complete and utter calm that had washed over him when he held his son for the first time. It was the completion of nine long months of waiting. This was his pride, his joy, his livelihood.

He remembered stroking his wife's stomach tenderly, watching it grow before his very eyes. He'd fall asleep at night, foregoing making love to his wife, content to just hold her, stroking her stomach, eagerly awaiting the life that grew within.

When his eyes fell upon his now eight year old son, he saw he had kicked off the sheets, and his head was hanging off the bed as he hugged his pillow in a vise grip. He was snoring ever so softly, his mouth open wide for a spider to spin its web if it so desired.

He chuckled softly at his son's unconscious antics, gently tucking him back into bed, hoping he'd be more comfortable this way. He gently ruffled his son's hair. Funny, the boy was beginning to look just like him, but he had his mother's coloring. He didn't mind, it was a nice reminder of the woman he loved more than anything.

Lian groaned in his sleep, snuggling deeper into his pillow. "Meats…" he murmured happily. Sokka grinned. Yes, his son was becoming very much like him.

He left his son's room and entered his daughter's room. His face softened when his eyes fell upon is young daughter. The six year old was curled into the fetal position, a thumb in her mouth. She looked so small, so innocent. He tucked her in tighter, hoping that maybe he'd be enough to protect her from all of the pain and hurt from the outside world. Or, at the very least, stupid boys that wanted to date her.

But that was still another ten years off. Another ten years where he'd be the only man in her life, where she would believe that he was the strongest, the smartest, the best dad ever. He pulled her light brown hair from her face and blinked in surprise when she stirred and sleepily opened her blue eyes.

Oh, how he melted every time he gazed into his daughter's eyes…from the day she was born, he knew he'd be a goner. He'd truly become a softy because of her…

"Daddy?" she questioned sleepily with a smile. She reached her short arms out to him, and against his better judgment he picked her up. She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. He cradled her to him for several moments.

"Morning princess." He found himself cooing, stroking his daughter's ever growing hair. She claimed she wanted it to be long and pretty, like Aunt Katara's, who she was beginning to resemble so very much. But still, he saw hints of his wife in his daughter's tanned face.

"I'm not a princess…Zara is." She murmured. Jie knew that Zara's father was the ex-Prince of the Fire Nation. Sometimes she was jealous, but other times it didn't matter so much.

"You're my princess." Sokka firmly told her. How could this precious little girl not be a princess? He wondered absently.

She giggled softly. "Does that make you a king?"

"Yes, and Mommy's a queen." He replied, tucking his daughter back into bed. She giggled once more, music to his ears. She snuggled into bed clutching a doll that he'd helped Suki to make. "Now sleep. Mommy will be mad at Daddy for keeping you up too long."

"Mommy will take out her fans and defeat you?" Jie asked curiously.

Sokka laughed and nodded. "Yeah…Daddy fell in love with Mommy when she kicked his butt the first time." He added.

Jie blinked. "When? A hundred years ago?" he had piqued her interest.

Sokka blinked. "You really think I'm that old?!" he asked incredulously. He was barely twenty five, nowhere near as old as Aang!

Jie giggled. "No…when did you meet Mommy?"

He sighed softly; relieved his daughter didn't think him a geezer. "I met Mommy about…almost ten years ago." Spirits, had it really been that long? It felt more like ten days…not years.

"That's a long time…" Jie remarked, snuggling deeper into bed.

"It is. Now sleep." He tapped her nose.

She obeyed, closing her eyes and drifting off into slumber just as easily as she had awakened.

His heart felt ready to burst. He was so smitten with his little girl. He turned to leave the bedroom, finding himself face to face with a golden fan.

"You wouldn't happen to be keeping our young daughter awake so she'll be cranky this afternoon, would you?" Suki asked menacingly.

Sokka evaded the fan, taking his slender wife into his arms. "Of course not…but can I keep you awake?"

She smiled. "Maybe…but you'll be late for work." She reminded him.

He cursed softly, then turned back to his daughter's room, hoping she hadn't heard. He turned back to his wife. "Tonight…I'll keep you awake." He purred softly in his ear.

She shivered, wrapping her arms around her husband tightly. "I certainly hope so."

He pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply, his hands roaming over her hungrily.

She gasped softly, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake their children. She felt the heat of desire burning… "Maybe you can be a little late for work…" she suggested hopefully.

He pulled away suddenly, forcing himself to calm down. "What if the fish don't bite later?" he found himself asking.

Suki sighed, frustrated. "I know, I know." She swatted his rear. "Go, I'll get you later."

Sokka smiled. "Is that a threat?"

She smirked dangerously. "It's a promise."

He left his home that morning with a wide smile on his face. He only hoped that fishing would go smoothly today. It would be nice once Lian got older; he could bring the boy along to help out. Maybe when he was twelve? Or was that too young? Suki'd probably argue, saying that Lian should enjoy his childhood as much as he could while he still could. Okay, fourteen then. That sounded like a good number.

Sokka heaved a sigh. Only six more years to wait. Gee…

He joined the other men, some who had become his friends over the years. They didn't take to well to him at first, since he'd been an outsider, but once they saw he was here to stay and make a family with Suki, they'd accepted him.

It also probably helped how skilled of a fisherman he was. But that came from being the sole provider of his Tribe in the South Pole… When he looked back on it, he really missed his Tribe, his people, his customs. And the food...he salivated at the remembrance.

The day passed, and soon enough it was 3 o'clock. Time to head home. Ten hour days were so tiring sometimes… but when he thought of his family back home, it was worth it. He stopped by the market on the way home to pick up sugared treats for his children. And his eyes fell upon a hair ornament that would complement his wife perfectly.

In the past nine years she had allowed her hair to grow long, and she usually would tie it back in a ponytail or braid it down her back. But he liked it most of all when she left it unbound, falling down her back like an auburn river.

He purchased the hair ornament and trudged home. His stomach growled and he hoped that Suki had made it home before him to start dinner. She was still the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and she loved it. She would always tell him of her young students and their progression of skills at the end of the day over dinner.

Lian ran out of their home, Jie following him, to greet him. "Dad! I want to show you this new move I learned today!" he cried excitedly, jumping around.

Sokka ruffled his son's wolf tail. "Great, you can show me after dinner."

Lian grinned. "Mom's making possum-chicken tonight!"

Sokka found himself salivating. "Mmm…" he began walking to his front door, his stomach leading the way.

Jie tugged on her father's tunic to remind him of her presence, although he hadn't forgotten her, and he picked her up. "Hi sweetie." He kissed her loudly and obnoxiously.

Jie giggled. "Daddy!" she protested, tugging on her father's face.

"What'd you do today, princess?" he asked, nuzzling her nose.

Jie looked thoughtful. "I played with my dollies…and I trained with Mommy's warriors…" she ticked off all of her day's activities on her fingers.

"Wow, you're such a busy girl…too busy to have bath time with Daddy tonight?" he set his daughter down once he entered his home, toeing his boots off near the front door.

Jie's face lit up. "Nope!" she also slipped off her shoes.

Sokka ushered his children to the kitchen. "C'mon, let's eat. I've also brought home a tasty treat." The kids cried out with glee and eagerly took the package from Sokka which contained the desserts. He set aside the little gift he had bought for his loving wife.

Suki turned, smiling to see her husband finally home. Sokka walked over to his wife, giving her a tender kiss, causing his son to gag and his daughter sigh wistfully. "How was your day?" he inquired.

Suki smiled. "Long. Yours?" she took a stack of plates out of her cabinets, and gathered utensils as well.

"Long." He replied, helping his wife to set the table. They shared a small smile and enjoyed a dinner with their children, who chattered excitedly about various things throughout the meal.

After dinner, Lian dragged Sokka into their backyard to show off the new fighting moves. Sokka couldn't help but to grin, because Lian reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. He remembered clearly the burning desire to become a good warrior. Although he really hadn't had a choice in the matter. Lian had a true passion for weaponry and battle. And, he noticed with slight jealousy, that his son seemed to possess a natural talent for it, where as he needed to really work at it. That he probably got from Suki.

After the demonstration, he ushered his son inside to help his mother with the laundry while he put his young daughter into the bath. It was getting late and he didn't want his children to be tired for the long day that would be ahead of them come tomorrow.

Jie splashed and giggled with her father, and sometimes he wondered if some of those splashes were natural or if they were from Waterbending. He'd have to ask his sister what she thought. If Jie were a Waterbender…the thought almost scared him. He'd seen what Katara was capable of, and he didn't want Jie to wield such awesome power… Hopefully she'd never have to use it…

He pulled his now squeaky clean daughter out of the bath and rubbed her dry with a towel. He hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to her room, dressing her for bed. As he tucked her in and began to tell her a story about the Southern Water Tribe, he heard Suki coaxing Lian into the bath.

Jie's eyes soon fell shut and she dozed off. He smiled and left her to dream her dreams of the warriors of the Water Tribes.

He went to his kiss his son goodnight with his wife, smiling at Lian; he was stubborn just like him. Suki finally got the cranky boy into bed and asleep for the night. Sokka knew she was a very good mother to accomplish such a feat.

And for the first time since this morning, Sokka was alone with his wife. There were no chores to be done, no work to go to, no children to care for. Sometimes he missed the days of being newlyweds, with just Suki and himself. But he wouldn't let go of his children for anything in this world.

He picked her up tenderly, carrying her into the bedroom with a wolfish grin on his face.

She returned the same smirk, eager to continue what they had begun this morning.

"I thought of you all day." He confessed huskily, his hands roaming over his wife's slender form. Even after bearing two children, she was as thin and shapely as ever. But, this was Suki, of course. She always gave everything her one hundred percent.

Like she was right this second, her hand stroking and caressing him. He bit back a groan, determined to make Suki feel as good as she made him feel.

"I missed you, Sokka…" she whispered in his ear, giving him shivers.

He pinned her beneath him, kissing her passionately. "Love you…" he held her close, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin against his.

"You too." She kissed his nose playfully, rolling them over, pinning him beneath her.

He couldn't help but grin, because even after being married for so long, his wife still was as exciting and passionate as she had been on their wedding night.


	5. Aang's Question, Zuko's Desire

AN: I know, this is deep and depressing, but bear with me.

Blind Are Our Children

AS AANG JOURNEYED throughout the world, he'd always stop in every town he came across. The people would all greet him warmly and offer him a home cooked meal, and he'd help them in whatever way he could. If there was a flood in a Fire Nation town, he'd Waterbend for them. If a tornado was approaching an Earth Kingdom town, he'd divert it with his Airbending. And so on.

If felt great to help these people, and he knew that they appreciated him. But for some reason, it just wasn't fulfilling for him as much as he'd hoped it'd be. He missed the genuine love of his friends whom he'd come to call family, and he missed the laughter of their children. Most of all, he missed Katara.

He frowned softly. It had been nearly ten years since she'd married Kuval. Ten years since his heart had shattered into a million pieces and the world as he knew it had ceased to exist.

To know, completely and utterly, that the woman you loved since the moment you met her, was now married to another man, loved him dearly, made love with him, was going to have his child…it broke his heart.

And it didn't help that her sons, Kai and Kato, were so adorable. He couldn't help but like them, especially Kato. The boy was very sweet and sensitive, and he could see great Bending potential in him, if he chose to wield it.

But, he didn't want to become too close to Katara and Kuval's children, because he knew they should have been his instead. Strong, prideful Kai should have called him father, and he should have been the one that sweet little Kato came running to when he was hurt or picked on by Kai.

How he longed for children of his own. Little babies he could rock to sleep. He could look into their eyes, and see a glimpse of himself staring lovingly back at him. Something that was his own, no one else's, except for Katara.

And if Katara were his wife instead…he'd be the luckiest man in the entire world. He'd bring her flowers everyday, carved her as many betrothal necklaces as she liked. He'd make love to her for hours, making sure he'd thoroughly exhausted her with pleasure before he even thought of his own. He'd make a strong home for her, give her everything she wanted. Give her as many children as she wanted…

But it was not to be. She'd fallen in love with Kuval, that arrogant, prideful, stuck up member of the Northern Water Tribe. Aang knew that they loved one another dearly, but…honestly, he didn't deserve Katara. He hadn't protected her during the war, he hadn't saved her life, he hadn't called her Master and learned Waterbending from her.

He just didn't _know _Katara like he did. And he wasn't sure if Kuval ever would. Aang wasn't even sure if Kuval loved and cherished Katara as much as he did. No one ever could.

He sighed, and Momo jumping into his lap, surprising him.

"Momo!" he cried out, startled.

Momo chirped in response, curling up in his lap with a purr.

He stroked the lemur's head fondly. "Momo, you're great. Thank you."

Momo nuzzled his hand.

Aang sighed and looked down upon the Earth Kingdom village he had helped out today. Their crops had burst into fire, since it had been so hot out lately, and he'd helped to douse the fields. Hopefully they would be alright, but if he returned in a few days and they were hungry, he'd procure food for them. He didn't want the children to starve.

Children…he was nearly 23 now. Long overdue for children of his own. He should have had two or three squealing, happy, healthy children with him.

Maybe…maybe he should try to meet a girl…stay in one of the quaint Earth Kingdom villages and make it his home. He could court a nice girl, and if she was the right one for him, he could settle down, marry her, and start a family.

But his children wouldn't have bright blue eyes…or tanned skin…they wouldn't become great Waterbenders…

He stood. He needed answers, badly. And there was only one person he knew who could give it to them. He carried Momo to his loyal stead, Appa, and climbed aboard. With a 'yip-yip', he soared off to his destination.

ZARA TRIED TO stifle a giggle as she hid behind a decorated floor screen. She failed miserably, and only hoped that her father wouldn't find her. Suddenly, hands reached out to grab her, tickling her. She shrieked and thrashed. "Stop, stop!" she cried, laughing.

"Yes, that's right, admit defeat Princess. I've got you now." Her father cackled evilly.

"No, I can't, I'll stop you evil villain!" she cried, pouncing on her father, flames jumping from her hand. Little did she know her father was once a true villain… But for now, ignorance could be bliss.

He cried out in fear. "I give up! You're too strong!" he held his hands up.

Zara threw her arms around his neck, snuggling into her father's broad chest. She felt so safe, and was glad he'd spent the day playing with her. Sometimes he was very busy and didn't get the chance to.

"Daddy?" she queried softly, grasping his kimono with her fingers.

He sat up, holding his daughter close to him. "Yes, Zara?"

She nuzzled her nose against her father's. "I wish we could play like this everyday." She squeezed him tightly, sighing softly.

He pet her hair gently. "I know, me too sweetie. But sometimes Daddy's very busy. He needs to make sure the tea shop is running well and the estate is safe for you and Mommy."

She pouted. "I know." She withdrew slightly, looking into her father's golden eyes. Strange, no one else had golden eyes like Daddy did.

She used to wonder about it, until she finally blurted out the question. He explained that he was from the Fire Nation and that mot people of the Fire Nation either had amber or brown eyes. Just like people from the Earth Kingdom sometimes had green eyes, and the people of the Water Tribes had blue eyes.

As she studied her father's face, her hands came to rest on the blemish covering his entire left eye. She stroked the rough skin gently, curious as to where this scar had come from. She had always wondered that, too, and when she'd asked, he just said that it was a gift from his own father.

How strange, why would someone's dad give them a burn as a present? It just didn't make sense to her seven year old brain. But, then again, a lot of things were strange about Daddy. How he was from the Fire Nation, but didn't live there. His golden eyes, his scar, the sad looks he'd sometimes get if he was sitting and thinking for too long. Sometimes he'd even look sad when he looked at her. Daddy would say she looked like his mother. He'd be both happy and sad when he said it.

Yes, there were many mysterious things about his father. And there were things about her mother that were strange. Even though she was blind, she knew everything Zara did at any given time. She'd be in the dinning room, ready to climb the hutch full of expensive dishes, and her mother would scream from the other side of the house: "Don't even think about it!"

Yes, her parents were strange indeed, but she loved them, and they were great. They both were powerful Benders and she always felt safe around them.

Zuko watched his daughter's thoughts flitter across her face. She was deep in thought as she studied his scar. He knew he'd given her a confusing answer when she had asked about it, but now was not the time for her to know the evil nature of her grandfather and aunt. When she was older, and ready to know the horrible truth about his family, his exile, his past, his evil doings…then and only then he would tell her.

Right now she loved him deeply, and he didn't want her to know the misguided youth he once was. He didn't want her to see him as an exiled Prince, a failure to his own father, hunting down the Avatar with intentions of turning him over to the wrong hands. If he could, he'd keep his past from her entirely, but he knew he couldn't.

But for now, while she was young, she'd be blissfully unaware of the existence of her Aunt, still alive and lurking in the shadows. She'd be blind to the knowledge of her royal blood flowing through her own veins. And all she'd know was Gaoling, the Bei Fong estate, the tea shop, Uncle Iroh, and their friends. And peace. She'd know that too.

Zara seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion, and she jumped out of his arms. "Let's Firebend a little!" she urged him.

He laughed, glad that his daughter had such enthusiasm towards her element. She was really very talented at Firebending, possessing the same talents as her mother did towards Earthbending. Zara, his little prodigy.

He led her into the courtyards, getting into fighting stance. She mimicked him, then attacked, sending blasts of fire in his direction. Her control over her emotions and the flame amazed him, and he countered seamlessly. His own Bending had improved greatly once he'd settled down with Toph and found inner peace in the new life he'd created.

Zara fought ruthlessly, not allowing him to go easy on her. She took advantage of every small hesitation of his own.

He hid his smile. This little girl had so much spunk, just like Toph. Toph and Zara, his two special girls. He grinned, performing a complex move that he'd never even shown to Zara before.

She halted her sparring with him, her eyes wide in wonderment. "Oh, Daddy, teach me that one!" she pleaded.

"Oh, Zara, it's very complex…" he protested weakly, falling victim to his daughter's puppy eyes. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She pouted. "Daddy, I'll be fine. Now show me how, please?" her voice was sugar sweet, her lower lip jutted outward in a pout.

He sighed. "Alight, alright. But watch carefully and take your time with it!" He proceed to go through the steps, slowly for her benefit, and she watched with scrutiny.

Once he completed the move she imitated the motions, but did not Firebend.

"That was really good. Do it one more time." He encouraged his young daughter.

She went through to motions once more, this time it was practically perfect. He was amazed.

"Well, how was it?" she asked eagerly.

He could only nod. "Good. Really good."

They both jumped when Toph's voice rang out through the courtyard. "And just what are you teaching our daughter?"

"Just a Firebending move, darling." He replied meekly. Sometimes Toph didn't like it when he taught Zara too much. She wanted Zara too slow down and not be so consumed with mastering Firebending. Perhaps Toph was afraid Zara would become another Azula.

But he knew she wouldn't. His daughter was a genuinely good person, not an evil bone in her body. If anything, she might be like the over eager Avatar, trying to play with Fire more than Bend it.

"Alright, just be careful." Toph warned, tip toeing up to kiss her husband on the lips. She hadn't grown much taller since he'd married her, and he found it endearing.

He pulled Toph into a hug, twirling her around. "What's for dinner?"

Toph laughed. "The chef is making roast duck. Iroh is very pleased about it."

Zuko laughed. Yes, his Uncle had a soft spot for duck.

"Oh, I'm gonna go see what Uncle is up to!" Zara exclaimed, racing off. She was distracted rather easily at times. But, she was only seven after all.

Toph chuckled at her daughter's antics. "So silly…"

"Maybe we'd have been like that if we grew up in peace." Zuko commented sadly.

"It's okay. She's got the chance now; she'll make it up for us." Toph replied. She took Zuko's hand, squeezing it gently.

His features softened, and he tugged Toph closer. "Yes…you're right." He leaned down, kissing her gently.

She sighed contently, leaning up to kiss him once more. It was almost funny, really, that the secret to happiness was a simplistic life where you enjoyed your husband and daughter.

His fingers ran through her unbound hair, and he smiled as her ebony hair slipped through his fingers like silk. "Time's gone by so fast…" he finally said.

Toph nodded, hugging Zuko tightly. "It has…it seems like only yesterday we got married…and Zara was born…" she said wistfully, smiling at the memories. The happiness she had felt on those days, having Zuko by her side, bringing Zara into this world…

"She's going to be eight soon." He said morosely. Eight…spirits, was his baby already that old?

"She's still our baby." Toph argued. She didn't even want to think of Zara growing up and leaving them.

"But…in eight more years, she'll be married and she'll start a family of her own and…" Zuko trailed off, horrified by the thought of his baby girl leaving him. Of loving another man more than him. Of no longer being relied on for anything. Of not being able to kiss whatever was wrong better for his precious daughter.

"She'll still be our daughter, no matter what. And we'll be grandparents." Toph tried to reassure him. She could sense Zuko's anxiety over the entire issue. One that was eight years away. She tried not to roll her eyes.

Zuko frowned softly, deep in thought. "Could…" he bit his lip, and turned to his wife. "Let's have another baby." He was completely serious, and he cupped Toph's face in his hands.

"Oh, Zuko, Zara's already so much older…and I'm older…" Toph argued softly. Honestly, she was twenty three. That was a bit old to suddenly decide to have a second child. On a whim, apparently, simply because Zuko wanted to feel needed.

"But…you're only twenty three. Plenty of mothers have had children at that age." Zuko stubbornly replied.

"And you're twenty seven." She retorted.

"That's not old! Look at my Uncle! He's still got more energy than the two of us some days!"

Toph sighed softly, touching her husband's cheek tenderly. "Is this truly important to you?" she inquired.

He nodded, looking downward. "Yes. I really want to have another baby." He was slightly hurt that Toph didn't want to have another child. Yes, Zara was great, wonderful, perfect…but didn't they want…more? More happiness, more laughter, more joyful occasions?

"Then let's have another baby." Toph agreed.

He grinned broadly and hugged his wife.


	6. The Fortune

AN: Ooooh, what's Aang up to? And will Zuko and Toph make more babies? Oh, and for people who don't know, the word 'floozy' means prostitute.

Blind Are Our Children

WHEN AANG CAME to the village he was seeking, he felt a surge of flooding memories. He had made Katara a necklace just outside the village, had shared an umbrella with her, and had overheard her fortune that she'd marry a powerful bender. At the time, he had thought that it meant him, but now he saw that it was Kuval.

He quickly located the elaborate home of Aunt Wu, notching it was as pristine and intact as ever. Good, that must mean she was still alive. That was a morbid, but pleasing thought.

Suddenly, her doors opened and a young woman bowed slightly to him. She had two long braids that fell over her shoulders, and she was dressed plainly in a pink kimono with purple accents. "Aunt Wu has been expecting you, Aang."

He blinked, startled, and laughed slightly. "Oh, thank you." He entered hesitantly, not sure if he did want to know what was in store for him after all. When he thought about it, Aunt Wu's predictions usually came true, but somehow, how they came about was rather strange.

The woman smiled, snapping him out of his ponderings, and he thought for a second he recognized her. She seemed to be around his age, and was rather cute. Or more like, she was cute when she was younger, and had grown into a pretty woman.

She smiled knowingly. "Yes, you do know me." She toyed with one of her braids. "My hair has actually become quite manageable over the years." She hinted.

Aang stared at her, shocked. "Meng?!"

She blushed slightly at his reaction, nodding. "Yes, it's me."

Aang pulled her into a hug, grinning. "Look at you!" he was astonished at how pretty she was. She was not gorgeous or beautiful, but an understated kind of pretty that was enough to make a man feel startled when his eyes fell upon her face.

Meng blushed even deeper. "Aang, stop that." She swatted at him gently.

Aang grinned. "So, what have you been up to?"

Meng sobered slightly, then raised her hands up to her mouth. "Sheng!" she called.

Little, scurrying footsteps were heard, and a small boy, barely even three, peeked around the doorframe.

Meng beckoned the young boy over, and he reluctantly came. "He's shy." She explained, picking him up. "Aang, this is my son Sheng. Sheng, this is the Avatar, Aang." She introduced briefly.

Sheng looked at Aang, his eyes wide in wonderment. "The Avatar…"

Meng blushed slightly. "I've told him a tale or two." She admitted.

Aang grinned and shook Sheng's little hand. "He's very cute."

Meng set Sheng on the ground. "Yes…he is." She smiled sadly.

"So, you're married now…" Aang trailed off. Even Meng had found happiness, not that she didn't deserve it, but what about him?

Meng shook her head. "I'm widowed."

Aang's expression fell. "Oh, I'm sorry…" he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Meng shook her head. "No, it's alright. A terrible illness spread through our village…I barely survived myself, and I was carrying Sheng…" she seemed far away in her sad memories.

Aang rested a hand on her shoulder. "Meng, if there's anything I can-"

Meng pressed a finger to his lips. "There are some things even the Avatar cannot do."

He sighed. "You're right." He took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm going to go speak with Aunt Wu, and afterwards I'll take you and Sheng out to eat."

Meng blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Alright."

He left for Aunt Wu's chambers. She was waiting in her doorway for him. "Ah, you've grown." She was looking up into his face, his over six foot figure towering over her.

He laughed sheepishly. "I guess so."

She beckoned him into her chambers, sitting him before the pit. Aang joined her, noting how the room, and the woman, had barely changed in the past decade. He smiled at the thoughts. Timelessness…

"Now, what is this reading pertaining to?" Aunt Wu inquired.

"Well, I want you to look into my…well…" he blushed slightly, "My love life…"

Aunt Wu raised a brow. "Nothing else?"

Aang nodded. "Nothing about battles, war, strife, or anything else. Just my love, my future, my children. That's it."

Aunt Wu nodded, sighing softly. "Very well then." She gathered a deck of cards, handing them to him. "Think about your questions and the answers you need. Shuffle these cards."

He did so for a bit, then handed them back to Aunt Wu. She separated the cards into piles, turning one card over from each pile.

Aang studied the cards anxiously. "Well?!"

Aunt Wu chuckled. "Simmer down." She looked among the cards, picking the first one up. "This card that I hold is representing what's at hand; what's in your very near future." She handed the card to him. "It's called the Empress. In your case this is telling me that a child, a wedding, _and_ a pregnancy are what's in store for you."

Aang grinned. "Really? Oh, wow, that's great!" he clapped his hands together, and turned these words over in his head. "Wait…these things are coming, in that order?"

She nodded.

Aang blinked. "That doesn't make sense."

"It will, Aang." Aunt Wu assured him, picking up another card. "This card represents your past influences. It's the III of Cups, reversed, so it's telling me that you allowed a large disappointment to get in the way of your happiness. You allowed depression to consume you and jealousy to cloud your vision."

Aang bowed his head. "Yes, I have."

"Have you learned from this mistake?"

Aang nodded his head. "I had lost sight of my teachings and allowed materialistic desires to confuse me."

Aunt Wu smiled. "Very good." She picked up the next card. "This card represents something you need to think about. It can affect 'The Empress' positively or negatively." Aunt Wu glanced at the card. "But this does not concern what you wish to know about." She slipped the card into her sleeve, as if she were trying to brush off the weight of what the card meant.

Aang studied her carefully, but decided not to pursue the issue. "And that last card?"

Aunt Wu picked it up the last card. "The card represents what to do about the other three cards that have been drawn. It is the VII of wands. It tells you that faith will help you to overcome all of your obstacles. You will have the power to accomplish your goals. Consider all of the consequences, but act swiftly."

Aang blinked and tried to ingest all of the information. "Alright…" he nodded. "So…what does my future wife look like? How will I know that it's her?"

"She will be in need of something you, as an Avatar, cannot give. You, as yourself, Aang, will be able to give her what she needs." Aunt Wu answered.

Aang's face fell. "That's it?"

But then something seemed to be scratching at the back of his mind. The hint that Aunt Wu had given him. _There are some things even the Avatar cannot do…_a feminine voice echoed in his head.

"And my children?"

She took his hand, turning it so she could see his palm. "You will have, in total, three children. Two sons, and then a daughter."

Aang grinned. "Wow, three? I'm so lucky!"

Aunt Wu smiled. "Now you know your fortune. So go out and it will come to you."

Aang bowed to Aunt Wu. "Thank you, so much, for all of your help."

He rose and left the room, excited about his prospects. A woman who actually needed him…and three children…? Two boys and a girl, she had said. Finally, something good was going to come to his life. He reflected upon his good news, forgetting entirely about the one card Aunt Wu had concealed from him.

"Hey, Meng!" he called,

Meng followed his voice, arching a brow at his exuberant nature. "I'm guessing it went well?" she inquired.

Aang nodded. "Yeah, it did." He took her arm. "C'mon, we're going out to eat, to celebrate my good fortunes."

Meng smiled weakly. "I'm happy for you Aang."

Aang placed a hand on Meng's shoulder. "Haven't you gotten your fortune read recently? Doesn't Aunt Wu know what's in store for you?"

He see that Meng was very lonely with only her son and Aunt Wu to take care of. She had lost her husband to illness and now suffered many nights alone when she had once known the heat of a body next to hers.

Her fate had been worse then his, for she had married this unknown man, had loved him, had been carrying his child…only to lose him before their son had been born. he never knew the joy of the birth of his child, he never held little Sheng in his arms, he never shared such happiness with Meng.

"Aunt Wu told me to be patient, and that…" she trailed off, looking as if something had suddenly dawned on her.

"And…?"

She smiled. "Let me get Sheng and we'll go out to eat." She answered, turning to go find her son.

"But what? Meng? That's not fair!"

She returned with Sheng in her arms. "Come on, let's go."

He finally quieted his protests, and left Aunt Wu's home to treat this old acquaintance and her son to a nice meal. They entered a restaurant of Meng's choice, being seated quickly. He looked on the menu, smiling when he saw what a wide variety he had to choose from. The vegetable medley was looking rather tasty...

"So, how have your companions been?" Meng asked after their orders were taken, curious as to what that 'floozy' Katara had been up to. She almost laughed to remember that she had called Katara that a decade ago. She had been a rather strange and mean spirited child.

Aang looked thoughtful. "Well…after the war, Sokka married a warrior of Kyoshi Island. Her name's Suki, and now they have a son and daughter. Lian is nine, and Jie is seven."

Meng blinked. "Wow…and I thought his life would be full of pain and anguish."

Aang laughed, and Meng found herself laughing as well.

Sheng watched the two adults, confused about what was so funny.

"And Katara? What about her?" Meng asked.

Aang's smile fell slightly. "Well…after the war, she and I went to the North Pole after helping reconstruct the south Pole. She met a man named Kuval there…"

Meng blinked, surprised. She was sure that Aang and Katara would have gotten together and started a family. he had loved that girl, and was certain they'd be happy together. "What?" she found herself asking.

Aang nodded morosely. "They married, and now they have two sons, Kai and Kato. They're eight and six."

Meng was almost happy about tis news, that Aang and Katara hadn't ended up together, but with Aang's expression, she found herself feeling sympathy for him. "Oh, wow…I'm sorry Aang."

Aang shrugged slightly, and was glad when their meals arrived. They ate silently for a bit, the only noise coming from Sheng, who wanted whatever his mother was eating.

"So…that's it?" Meng finally asked.

Aang swallowed his food and shook his head. "My Earthbending teacher who traveled with us, her name was Toph." He took a sip of water, then continued. "It's ironic, actually. She ended up marrying our enemy, Prince Zuko."

Meng arched a brow. "How did _that_ happen?"

Aang grinned. "Zuko joined our side during the war. His Uncle did too."

"That's romantic." Meng sighed.

Aang laughed. "I guess so, now they have a daughter, Zara. She's seven." He informed her.

"And what about you?" Meng questioned.

Aang sighed softly. "Nothing really, I've just been doing my job."

Meng pointed a slim finger at him. "No children? No wife?"

He waved her interrogating finger away. "Hey, ebing the Avatar's a full time job."

Meng rolled her eyes. "Being Aunt Wu's assistant is a full time job, but I managed to get a husband and have Sheng."

Aang frowned. "Hey, saving the world is hard work!" he protested.

Meng laughed. "But, Aang, you saved the world ten years ago!"

Aang found himself grinning, and with a shrug, he replied, "I guess you're right."


	7. Burning Desire

AN: Things are going to start picking up now, folks.

Blind Are Our Children

THEY WALKED BACK to Aunt Wu's home is comfortable silence. The sun had begun its descent in the sky, much to Aang and Meng's surprise. Had they really enjoyed one another's company for several hours? Sheng's soft snore confirmed the fact.

Aang couldn't help but smile at the young toddler who snuggled deeper into his mother's arms. "He's cute." Aang commented.

Meng smiled, and Aang couldn't help but notice how serene she appeared when holding her sleeping son. "He's a handful." She retorted.

"You're strong." He noted.

Meng blinked, pausing in her steps. "Oh?"

Aang nodded in affirmation. "To continue to be Aunt Wu's assistant, and cope with…" he trailed off, finding the courage to gaze into her warm brown eyes. "And to raise your son, and raise him well."

Meng blushed and opened her mouth to protest, but Aang cut her off. "You're a good mother, don't tell me otherwise."

She continued walking once more, not knowing what to say in response to such a strong statement.

They reached the entrance to Aunt Wu's home, and Meng faced Aang once more. "It was nice to see you again, Aang." She finally managed to say.

Aang grinned. "Same here." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, finding it strange to be looking down at this girl whom he had ignored a decade ago. He'd forgotten how tall he'd become in the past few years.

Meng smiled gently, and looked up into the Avatar's handsome face. "Well…I guess I'll see you again in ten years." She joked feebly. The last time she had seen Aang had been brief, as he had a mission to accomplish. And she was surprised to see him now, after ten long years. So, she concluded that he wouldn't stay long, nor would he come back again.

"Naw, it won't be that long." Aang assured her.

Meng hid her surprise rather well. "Really?"

Aang nodded. "I'll have more questions for Aunt Wu, I'm sure." He laughed.

Meng didn't want to get her hopes up. But in the back of her mind, her imagination began churning. This long evening spent with Aang had been so nice. She had forgotten everything unpleasant and instead had laughed, joked, and enjoyed the Avatar's company. And it was nice to see her son Sheng interact with an adult male figure. He'd never truly had a father…

"What was your fortune, anyway?" Meng suddenly found herself blurting.

Aang blushed, kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe. "Well…"

Meng smirked slightly. "Oooh…" she teased.

Aang coughed. "She said that a child, a marriage, and a pregnancy were in my near future."

Meng blinked as her heart skipped a beat. "In that order?" she inquired, her voice nearly croaking.

"That's what I asked her! And she said yes." He replied, taking her croak as one of astonishment.

"You know…sometimes Aunt Wu's fortunes are vague as to how the outcome will come about, but outcome itself is clear." Meng said softly. She hugged her son's sleeping form closer to herself. The sun's setting light had cast her in a gold hue, highlighting her lovely features.

Aang noticed this, and took a step closer. It was as if he were drawn to her magnetically. "I know." His voice, too, was soft. He drank up her loveliness, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I really enjoyed your company today, Meng. Sheng too, he's real cute." He informed her.

Meng looked up into his deep gray eyes. She saw in them something she hadn't seen before. He was looking at her in a way she'd never dreamed he would. With awe, appreciation, and caring. "I did too." She breathed.

"I'm sorry it took me ten years to realize how…" he searched for the right word to say, something to show her how much he thought of her. Gone was the awkward pre teen girl, replaced by a lovely young woman.

"It's okay." She answered, understanding that he was struggling. He hadn't had one romantic encounter in these past ten years. She had a feeling she'd have to teach him quite a lot. At least, if this was going to progress how she'd like it to.

"Meng, you're really special." He finally found something not half-stupid to say to her.

She blushed, and he found it endearing. He leaned down, and automatically her face tilted towards his, her eyes closing. His lips brushed hers, sending a thrill through him. It wasn't too awkward for a first kiss.

She stood on her tip toes, kissing him back gently.

He took Sheng from her, hoisting him on his hip, and he pulled her against him. Meng buried her face into his now broad chest, inhaling his scent. It was strange, he smelled so good. Like fresh air, clean earth, cool water, and sweet smoke, all in one. And there was a hint of pure, strong male mixed in with it.

Aang hugged her tightly, enjoying the embrace. She was so short, almost Toph's height, and she was almost as petite as Toph as well. He liked it, knowing that he was larger than her and could protect her from anything.

Meng sighed contently. "That was nice."

Aang pulled away slightly, gazing down into Meng's very cute face. "Oh, just nice?" he questioned.

Meng couldn't help but grin. "Okay, it was great." She replied.

Aang laughed. "Okay, good, because that was my first kiss, ever."

"No, your first two kisses." Meng corrected him.

"So, how about three?" he slyly inquired.

Meng smiled, such a beautiful smile, and obliged. He forgot everything else when her soft lips brushed against his.

ZUKO GASPED SOFTLY as he felt his lover's body tighten around him as she crested. The sensation was overwhelming, and he found himself crying out in pleasure as his own orgasm shot through his body. His petite wife collapsed on top of him, her breath hot on his neck.

His hands, which had been squeezing her hips, rose and stroked her back soothingly. Toph was trembling from the aftermath of their intense lovemaking and he wondered vaguely if she was alright.

"I'm fine." She whispered suddenly, surprising him. Sometimes it seemed like Toph could read his mind. But he liked it.

He rolled them over, having caught his breath, and reveled in the feeling of being nestled between her creamy thighs. He rocked his hips slowly, drawing a soft noise from his wife.

Zuko lost track of how many times they had brought one another to their limits. Their sweat had mingled and dampened their sheets. And the walls had absorbed all of the cries, moans, and sighs of bliss.

He kissed her deeply, resting his elbows on either side of her head, continuing to thrust gently. He wasn't sure if he could go another round with her, but he was willing to try.

Her hands came to rest on his hips, stopping his motions. "Zuko…"

His name on her lips was such gratification. "Toph." He kissed her once more, bringing his head to rest on her breast. She sighed contently, combing her fingers through his hair. Her heart beat slowed, but remained strong.

"Love you…" she murmured, becoming drowsy.

He ran his fingers over her sides. Her skin was so smooth beneath his fingers, and she was still so trim, even after she had borne Zara. Perhaps because she was still very much a warrior and very much devoted to her Earthbending?

He rolled to the side slightly, pulling her body against his so she could spoon with him. His hands rested on her stomach, so flat and soft. But how he longed for her stomach to be round; ripe with their next child.

Zuko found himself sighing, frustrated with the fact that they had been trying for three fruitless months to conceive their second child. Yes, it was wonderful to spend so many hours every night in one another's arms, but he longed to have another baby in their arms, too.

He knew that it probably seemed very sudden of him to want a second child, but in all honesty, the thoughts had been brewing since Zara had been born. Hell, even before that. Probably since he had made his vows to honor, love, and cherish Toph for the rest of his life!

He knew that he wanted a large family. He wanted many children to run and play in their courtyard; he wanted to hear them laugh. He wanted to hold them close, smell their sweet scent of guileless innocence. He wanted to rock them to sleep, hear their soft breaths, feel their heart beat against his own. He wanted for his children to grow and find happiness, fall in love, and make many children of their own. And their children could have children, and so on and so forth.

When he and Toph drew their last breath, they would not truly be dead. For their blood would live on, grow, and thrive. The Bei Fong estate and the Darjeeling Dragon would always prosper.

Sensing that Toph had fallen asleep, he kissed her brow and rose from bed. He lazily tied a robe about his muscular frame, and quietly left his bedchambers. The moonlight spilled into the corridors, lighting a clear path for him to walk. But he didn't need the moonlight to guide him; he had come to know every nook and cranny of the Bei Fong estate by heart.

This was his home. This was where he belonged. It held a safe haven for his Uncle, his wife, his daughter. Somewhere that love could flourish, life could be simple, and no one would dare mar another for the sake of pride.

His fingers rested on his scar. Sometimes he forgot he had it. With this new peaceful life, the ghosts of his past had been laid to rest, for the most part. His father died, and with it, his burning desire to regain his honor.

Feh, there was no honor within the royal family of the Fire Nation. And they were all dead, with the exception of himself and his own daughter.

Over the ten past years, he had come to understand many things. The sacrifices his mother made, the mistakes made of greed by his father, and his sister's burning desire to be the best, to be father's pride and joy. But they were all dead now. Gone forever, survived only by him.

Zara would never know of any of that. At least, not until she was older. And she would live the peaceful, happy life that he never had.

He found himself standing in the courtyard, under the bright moon. The night was calm and still. As it should be. All was well, and his daughter and wife slept peacefully. And here he was, hoping and praying fervently for another child.

He looked up at the moon, feeling calm in its shower of silver light. Please, he mentally whispered to it, please…help me. Give me what I so desire. Daughter or son, I don't care. Just give me the gift of another precious life. Please.

The moon remained stoic, steady, true. And…Somehow, he wasn't sure how he knew, but somehow…

Everything's going to be alright. He just knew.

He thanked the goddess who hung low and ripe in the sky, and he retreated inside, to go to bed, to sleep beside his wife. And his unborn child that grew in her womb.

ZARA WATCHED HER father walk outside, and saw him looking up at the moon. She observed as he seemed to speak with it, and came upon a conclusion. She hid as he walked briskly back inside, back to his bedchambers, to share with her mother.

She sighed softly as her parents' bedroom door closed with a soft thud. And drew her knees to her chest, hugging them.

She knew very well that her parents were attempting to have another child. They would speak about it to one another when they thought she couldn't hear, or that she wasn't paying attention. Zara saw how they retired to bed early nearly every night, and that both her parents would be upset when her mother's monthly flow came. She saw how they both stressed and had anxiety over the entire matter. She saw how distant her father's eyes were…

Why now? Why, over seven years after her own birth, were they trying for another child? She had turned that question over and over again in her mind, finding no positive solution. Something had prompted this driving madness to reproduce once more…

Was it her fault? She wondered sadly. Was it because she wasn't good enough? She knew her mother did not feel close to her because she was not an Earthbender and because she was not a tomboy. But didn't her mother at least love her, regardless of Bending abilities and a certain sort of femininity?

She'd be damned if she gave up her Firebending. She loved it, reveled in contorting the flames to suit her needs. Flames made her blood burn with passion and excitement. She'd never abandon it.

And her femininity…she loved dresses, loved makeup, loved girlish toys. She didn't want to walk around barefoot, bind her hair into a conservative bun, and not care about her looks. Zara was pretty, she knew this. Daddy had told her so, had told her she was pretty like her grandmother Ursa she resembled so much.

Maybe that's why mother would want another child…a boy…or an Earthbender…or both. But why would Daddy want another child? Wasn't she enough?

Maybe he wanted a boy too…

The idea was too horrifying, to think that she was unwanted. She hugged her knees even tighter, and began to weep. No, please don't let it be true. Love me, let me be good enough…please…


	8. Consoling

AN: How does everyone like this story? Tell me what you think – read and review! Thanks!

Blind Are Our Children

THE AIR WAS so frigid that when Sokka exhaled he could see his breath. But he welcomed it, and even enjoyed it. This was his home, before Kyoshi Island had ever been. And, he sometimes hated to admit, he missed this Iceland of hopes and dreams.

Apparently his son did too, because he ran off, whooping and hollering at the seals lounging lazily on the ice.

"Lian, be careful!" his wife yelled, but he ignored her warnings. Then promptly slipped on the ice.

Sokka couldn't help but chuckle. "Let him be, he misses the North Pole." He urged Suki.

She sighed dramatically, lifting her not so small daughter out of the boat that had carried them so swiftly to the North Pole. "I know, darling. I know." It had been all Lian could babble about the entire trip up here.

Jie smiled as well once her feet touched the ice, and she skittered off to join her brother in chasing the seals.

Suki rolled her eyes as her husband shrugged. "It's in their blood!" he protested weakly. She grinned, planting a smooch on his unsuspecting nose, treading carefully on the ice. She still, after all of their visits up North, couldn't get used to the lack of earth and grass beneath her feet. Oh well, it made Sokka and the children happy, and that's all that mattered.

Katara, Kuval, and their two sons eagerly rushed out to greet them. Sokka and Katara shared a bone crushing hug, exclaiming how much they had missed one another as Kuval and Suki shared a polite kiss on the cheek. Sokka pulled away from his sister to shake his brother in law's hand as Katara and Suki embraced.

The children were all in a jumbled pile of hugging and sloppy kisses before they pulled themselves together.

"Let's go seal sledding!" Kai declared. He more often than not tried to take it upon himself to be the leader.

Lian, usually, fought him for the position. But the prospect of seal-sledding was too appealing. "How?"

Kai pulled out slivers of salted fish. "This is how." And the seals slid their way.

The reunion was interrupted when Zuko and Toph's boat brushed up against the icy shore of the North Pole. Zara waved eagerly as she jumped off of the rather sizable boat.

Katara went to eagerly greet her friends and welcome them to the North Pole, but was shocked to see Toph's growing bubble of a stomach had gotten in the way of an actual hug. "Toph! You're pregnant?!" Katara shrieked with joy and surprise.

Sokka and Kuval took this moment to nudge Zuko with small smirks on their faces. "Hey there!" Sokka teased.

Zuko found himself flushing. "Guys, c'mon…" but he chuckled as well. Zara watched her father get teased with disdain.

Suki grinned. "Toph! Why didn't you tell us three months ago?"

Toph blushed at so much attention. "Zuko and I wanted to be sure. We had enough trouble conceiving, so we weren't sure if I'd carry to full term." She answered softly.

"Oh, so this was planned?" Katara asked eagerly.

Toph could only nod and let the two women drag her into Katara's ornate palace for the entire story.

The children had gone silent at all of the commotion, and Zara rushed to join them.

Lian was the first to speak. "Wow, so you're gonna be a big sister now…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure how Zara'd feel about it, since she was used to being the only child, and a spoiled one at that. But if he could do anything to help her, he would.

Zara shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I guess." She really didn't feel like taking about her replacement at the moment.

Jie grinned, figuring her best friend was just being shy about it. "Aren't you excited?" she tugged on Zara's furry coat that was in shades of black and red, exactly how she'd wanted it.

Zara frowned. "C'mon…it's a drooling, squalling, annoying baby." She rolled her eyes. Didn't Jie get it?

"But babies are fun! Dad's friend's sister just had one and it's real cute!" Kato piped up. He grinned.

"Kato, just drop it." Kai interrupted. He nodded to Zara. "Are you coming seal-sledding with us?"

Zara, for all the times Kai had pissed her off or picked on her, was grateful for his intervention. "Yeah, of course!"

And the subject was dropped, more forgotten actually, and the children enjoyed an afternoon in the flurries of snow and seals.

THAT EVENING, AT the fireplace, the conversation had slowed and the children were quickly growing sleepy. They all curled up like a little of pups, enjoying the heat of the flames and of one another. It was apparent that they had all missed one another.

Katara smiled at their guileless innocence and turned to Kuval. "I think it's time our two princes went to bed."

Kuval nodded in agreement, getting up. "C'mon Kai, time for sleep."

Kai groaned sleepily. "But Dad, I don't wanna!" he protested.

Katara chuckled as she lifted Kato, who continued to sleep peacefully, undisturbed by his mother. "C'mon Kai." She told her elder son sternly.

He frowned, but quickly scurried off to bed once Kuval swatted him on his backside.

Sokka lifted Jie, who was also already asleep. "Lian, are you coming to bed?"

Suki joined her husband's side, shooting her son a questioning look.

"In a minute, Dad, I promise." Lian replied.

Sokka nodded, trusting his son to do as he said. "See you in the morning, son." He carried his dozing daughter off to tuck her into bed, his wife trailing him.

"You get to bed soon too, Zara." Zuko prompted.

Zara nodded, watching her father take her mother's hand. "I will, Daddy." she watched him lead her to their assigned guest room.

Lian glanced at Zara. "You're not tired?" he asked with a yawn.

Zara shook her head, glancing back at Lian, yawning as well. "You?"

"Nope." He answered, trying to rouse himself out of his drowsy state.

Zara smiled, realizing that Lian was cute when he was trying to fight sleep. True, the ten year old boy was handsome, but she'd never acknowledged it before. But, still, she'd known him all of her life, and he was her dear friend. "How is it, being a big brother?" she suddenly found herself asking.

Lian blinked and grinned. "It's fun. To teach Jie stuff, show her how to do things. Sometimes it's a pain in the butt when I have to protect her, but that's my job as a big brother. And sometimes it's annoying when she follows me around too much, but Mom said that's because she likes me."

Zara studied Lian as he replied, and found he was telling the truth. "Oh." She shifted, uncomfortably, not sure what to think about the whole situation.

"You okay?" Lian queried.

Zara hugged her knees to her chest. "I guess." She chewed on her lower lip, to keep it from trembling.

Lian wrapped an arm around Zara's slim shoulders. He knew she was ready to cry, and he didn't think it was okay for a pretty girl like her to be so sad. "What's wrong?" he kept his voice low and soothing, like how his mother had done for him when he was upset.

"I just…" she sniffled, and began to cry.

He pulled her closer, stroking her long, ebony hair. "Zara." He kissed the top of her head as she hiccupped.

"I'm not good enough." She sobbed.

He rested his hands on her shoulders, pulling away to peer into her dainty face that looked nothing like her mother's, save for the color of her mermaid-green eyes. "Zara, that's stupid to say that."

Tears trailed down her porcelain face. "Why would they want another baby, after this much time? Huh? Why?"

Lian wiped at them. "Because you're getting older, and they miss having a little baby around. You're gonna be a pretty lady soon, and it scares your mom and dad." His voice was smooth, and he kept it low. At his age, he understood Uncle Zuko and Aunt Toph's reasons.

"I'm gonna be eight, you jerk." She sniffled, throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his neck, noticing how he smelled of Kyoshi Island…the shore, the sand, the sun.

"Yeah, in eight more years, you'll be getting married and leaving them behind." Lian verified. He stroked her unbound hair once more.

"Well, so will you, and your parents aren't having more babies." Zara replied sourly, her voice muffled into Lian's neck.

"Because they've had me for ten already, and Jie too. Your parents only had you." Lian patiently explained. He had developed such nurturing and gentle skills because he'd always tried to be a good big brother to Jie. It was really starting to pay off. He'd give anything to have Zara feel better.

"I'm not enough." She reiterated.

Lian hugged her tightly. "Zara, how many babies are you going to have?" he asked her.

She pulled away, blushing deeply, not able to meet his blue eyed gaze. God, he looked so much like his father when he asked such intense questions. "I don't know! I don't even know who I'm gonna marry!" she protested weakly.

"C'mon, I know you're a girly-girl: how many?" he inquired. For some reason, the answer she was going to give really mattered to him.

"I don't know…three?" she blushed.

"There. Now are the first and second of them not going to be good enough for you?" Lian questioned.

Zara rolled her eyes. "No, I want lots of babies." She'd gotten over the embarrassment of the questions.

"So there you go. Your parents want you. But they also just want another baby, too." Lian concluded.

Zara sighed. But she felt better. A whole lot better. Lian was good at that, always making her feel better. Like when she had skinned her knee, or when Kai teased her so bad he'd made her cry…and even now. He was such a good firmed.

She kissed him gently, briefly on the lips.

He touched his lips gently in the aftermath of the gentle kiss. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. Good night." She skipped off to bed, leaving Lian to sit before the fire, to get lost in his own thoughts. He watched her lithe form retreat. She was a skinny, confused young girl. And he was a skinny, less confused boy.

He smiled, dousing the flames with the bucket of water at his disposal.

KAI WOKE WITH a knowing hunger, and quickly made his way to the breakfast table. He found that he had risen early, since only Uncle Sokka, Zara, and his cousin Jie were at the table.

He smirked when his eyes fell upon Zara. He didn't know why, but he loved picking on this girl who wasn't kin of his. Maybe it was because she always reacted to his jibes, or maybe it was because he liked to see her face get red. He didn't know, but it was fun picking on her.

"I heard you snoring last night Zara, you sounded like a hog-monkey in heat." He gloated.

Zara arched a brow at him. "What did you say?" she hissed.

"You heard me." He replied.

"Kai." Uncle Sokka warned him.

"Sorry…but I can't help it if she's loud. Like always." He smirked as Zara became red with anger.

"Take it back, Kai." Jie urged him, a scowl on her face.

"Don't waste your breath on an idiot ostrich-horse like him, Jie." Zara told her best friend. She took a sip of her hot cocoa.

Kai frowned. He'd wanted to make Zara explode with anger, why wasn't it working?

Lian walked into the dinning room, yawning with a stretch. "It's a bit early to start being a jerk, don't you think, Kai?" he inquired innocently.

Kai grit his teeth. Lian was his good friend, and his cousin, but sometimes he was just too nice for his own good.

Lian winked at Zara and took a seat next to Jie, ruffling her hair. "Sweet dreams?" he asked.

Jie nodded, smiling. "You?"

Lian shrugged. "Well, you stole my boomerang."

Jie giggled at her brother's silliness. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah, you were real sneaky."

Jie smiled happily and dug into her breakfast.

Sokka smiled; glad his elder son was so kind to his young daughter. Sometimes it reminded him of Katara and himself when they were younger…

Zara blinked as her hand was suddenly frozen to the table. "Kai!"

Kai shrugged. "What?"

Zara's hand burst into flame, melting the ice that had her hand stuck to the table. "Cut it out!" she shrieked.

Sokka frowned. "Kai, it's too early, cut it out."

Kai nodded, laughing. "Okay, okay." He instantly sobered when his father walked into the room, carrying a sleepy Kato. "Morning Dad."

Kuval studied his son intensely, wondering how he could make this trouble maker behave. Spirits, the boy was worse than he was when he was younger! "Good morning Kai."

Kato snuggled into Kuval's embrace, watching his brother warily.

Toph entered the room next, carefully sitting herself at the table. She felt practically blind waking on noting but ice. With shoes. Sometimes she hated visiting the North Pole…

"Morning Mom." Zara hissed. Kai was enraging her, and she could barely keep herself from leaping across the table.

Toph heard the tone of her daughter's voice, and figured out what was going on. She said nothing, and only felt about the table for the tea. She took a long sip from it, missing Iroh's special blend. She felt a small kick in her abdomen, and smiled softly. Today was bound to be interesting.

Zara scowled as her hand was frozen to the table once again. "KAI! Cut it out!" she shrilled.

Kai laughed, taking a gulp of yak milk. "What?"

Sokka and Kuval glared at him.

"I ain't doing anything!" he protested. He glanced at Zara. "It's all her own fault!"

"I'm a Firebender, you idiot!" Zara spat.

"Ah…that's right. A half-breed." Kai could barely finish before Zara jumped across the dinning table, tackling Kai, knocking both of them over.

Lian's jaw went slack as Zara buried an enflamed fist into Kai's stomach. And he couldn't help but grin afterward.

Jie whimpered, jumping into Sokka's lap. "Daddy!"

Zuko and Katara picked the opportune time to enter the dinning room, both grabbing their respective child and pulling them away from the spat.

"Let me at him, I'll burn his pretty boy hair off!" Zara snarled. She wiggled in her father's grasp.

Zuko tried not to be amused. "No fighting at the breakfast table." He said firmly.

Katara kept Kai from retaliating. "No picking on girls, Kai. It's not nice."

Kai grumbled and went back to his seat as Zuko and Katara exchanged amused glances.

The rest of the meal was relatively calm in comparison.


	9. Enter Razo

AN: I'm going to get more in depth with the characters now. I feel I've displayed them accurately as children, and didn't really need to go into too much depth with them when they were younger. But now that Lian's ten, Kai's nine, Zara and Jie are eight, and Kai's seven, they're starting to become like mini-people. Thus, feelings, thoughts, emotions, etc are important and necessary.

Blind Are Our Children

LIAN WAS LOST in thought was he traveled to Gaoling with his parents and sister. Noticing his uncharacteristic silence, Jie decided to make a comment.

"I'm excited about the new baby." She informed her elder brother.

Lian blinked, his thoughts thoroughly interrupted. "What?" he hadn't heard a single word Jie had said.

"The new baby…it's exciting." Jie reiterated. She sighed with impatience. Really, what was there for Lian to be so distracted about?

Lian nodded. "Yes…I guess."

Jie arched a brow, then sat closer to Lian. "What's wrong?" she inquired softly, making sure their parents didn't over hear the conversation.

"I'm just worried about Zara…she wasn't feeling too great about the whole thing." Lian confided.

Jie's eyes lit up. "You like her, don't you?" What could be better than her dearest brother and best friend ending up together?

Lian felt his face flush, and willed it away. "No, I'm her friend. Nothing more." That was all, really. Besides, he'd just turned eleven the week before. Wasn't he a bit young to be falling in love with girls? Sure, they didn't quite have cooties anymore; he'd always been above that childish nonsense, but still.

"Oh." Jie replied, disappointment tingeing her voice. She shrugged it off easily, and delved further. "So…then what it is?"

Lian scratched his head thoughtfully, wondering what exactly it was. "She just didn't seem happy about a new baby brother or sister." He said, simply.

Jie sighed. "I know…she feels unwanted." She lamented for her friend's worries. But, overall, it was silly. Anyone could see that Zara's father loved her to pieces and doted on her constantly. Even her mother softened up whenever Zara was present. She lost her attitude and her bit, and mellowed out quite a bit.

Lian sighed as well. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Zara's strong." He tried to assure Jie, or was it himself he was trying to comfort?

Jie nodded in agreement, resting her head on her brother's strong shoulder. He was eleven now, and seemed to be growing like a weed. Big and strong. She smiled at the thought.

They arrived in Gaoling, and the familiarity of the Bei Fong estate beckoned to them. Sometimes Lian and Jie forgot how big and lavish it was. They rushed to greet Zuko and Zara, who stood awaiting their arrival.

Jie captured Zara in a bone crushing hug as Zuko greeted Sokka and Suki warmly.

"Katara and her brats here yet?" Sokka asked. He yelped when Suki elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't call them that!" she scolded. She looked at Lian, Jie, and Zara nervously, hoping they hadn't heard.

"Well…it's more Kai than Kato, really…ow!" he rubbed his now aching head.

Zuko shook his head, laughing. "Nope, they're supposed to be here by the afternoon." He informed them.

Sokka complained about abuse, walking into Zuko's onrate home. Suki rolled her eyes and Zuko led them to meet Toph, who was ready to pop.

The children followed like puppies, Jie chattering cheerfully to Zara about all that had passed since she'd seen her last.

"And Lian had his birthday." She finished, taking a deep breath.

Zara blinked, her eyes shifting to Lian. "I know. I got him something."

Lian felt his heart skip a beat. And then felt foolish for his heart skipping a beat, merely because Zara had thoughtfully gotten him a gift. "Really?"

Zara shot a look. "Duh, I do every year."

Right, she did. But it hadn't mattered as much then as it did now…why? "Oh, yeah, right." He found the sense to remark.

"I'll go get it for you." Zara said, walking towards her bedroom.

"I'll come with you." Lian offered eagerly. Jie was tempted to follow, but she smiled and figured they'd need some time to themselves.

Zara entered her room, aware that Lian was following her, and she fished through her beareu the find the haphazardly wrapped gift. Locating it, she dragged it out and handed it to Lian.

Lian took it, inspecting the wrappings, wondering vaguely what it could be. From the heft of it, it was something good, he decided. He ignored the fact that it was wrapped in pink paper. There was no accounting for taste.

"Well? Open it!" Zara urged him, anxious to see what he thought of it.

He unwrapped it carefully, reveling a dagger. He inspected it, noting that it was carved from whale bone, the hilt wrapped in blue silk. Small charms hung from it, also carved from bone. The charms were the sign for the moon the sign for the Northern Water Tribe.

Zara tried to gauge Lian's thoughts about her gift from his reaction, but she couldn't discern much. "I'm sorry if you don't like it…I just thought that since your Dad's from the-"

He looked up at her, his blue eyes warm with emotion. "It's perfect." He interrupted, pulling Zara into a hug. "Thank you." She had known how much he liked the culture and customs of the Water Tribe…she had remembered.

She melted into his embrace, grinning. "No problem." She pulled away quickly, before she became too comfortable in his arms. "So…let's go see if Kai and Kato have shown up yet." She said, trying to break the silence.

Spirits, why'd she feel so nervous?

"Okay." Lian agreed, slipping the gift into the deep pocket of his robe. He followed Zara, wondering if maybe the gift meant something more…but he tried to chase the tought away. Zara liked him as a friend. Nothing more.

SOON AFTER KATARA arrived, Toph went into labor. Zara tried to quell the panic that rose in her, and chose not to be present during the birthing process. It was not something she wished to witness. She looked to her father for guidance, and saw he was just as nervous as she.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Zara?" he looked down at his young daughter, her intense green eyes piercing through him.

"Is Mom going to be okay?" She had not had any recent experience involving labor. Hell, she'd only been a year old when Kato was born. so this was something of an unknown for her.

"Of course, sweetie. Aunt Katara's right by her side." Zuko assured his young daughter. He knelt beside her, pulling her into a hug. She was so young, and thus couldn't understand a parent and spouse's anxiety when it came to bringing a new child into the world.

Zara wrinkled her nose as she heard a shriek of pain. "Is she hurt?" worry bubbled up inside her, and all the disdain for this new child was forgotten.

He looked into his daughter's eyes, stroking her cheek gingerly. "It is painful to give birth…" he reluctantly informed her.

"Count me out." She instantly blurted, pulling away from her father to play with her friends.

Zuko concealed his grin. "Okay then."

The children played blissfully at their feet as Sokka, Kuval, and Zuko waited patiently.

"Hey, Zuko?" Sokka suddenly inquired.

"Mm?" Zuko replied, pausing in his pacing. He looked at his good friend.

"Does Aang even know about this?" Sokka found himself wondering aloud.

Zuko blinked. "Well, no. we haven't seen him in a while…and he hasn't written."

Sokka furrowed his brow. "That's strange…neither have we."

"Katara hasn't seen hide nor hair of him either." Kuval piped up.

The three men sat quietly in thought, worrying about the not so young Avatar. Nothing more was said on the matter.

Several hours later, Katara emerged, beckoning Zuko and Zara to come see Toph and the new baby.

Zara felt her blood run cold as she took her father's hand to enter her parents' bedchambers. She saw her mother, pale and fatigued, holding a bundle.

"Toph." Zuko greeted her, pressing kisses to her brow.

She smiled wearily, leaning into her husband's embrace. "Come look." She beckoned Zara.

Zara reluctantly propped herself onto her mother's bed, peering into the bundle in her arms.

The baby was pink and squished looking, and looked rather miffed that he'd had to go through such a long ordeal. A boy, obviously.

"A son?" there was a hitch in Zuko's voice as his heart melted.

Toph nodded in affirmation. "A boy."

Zuko took the bundle, snapping Zara out of her daze. "Razo?" he questioned his wife.

Toph nodded in agreement at the name they had chosen, should the baby turn out to be a boy. "Razo."

Zuko smiled at his daughter. "Here, hold him." He tenderly handed the bundle to his daughter. He didn't have to lecture her to be careful, she held little Razo like he were glass.

He opened his eyes blearily, and Zara smiled. "Daddy, they're gold, like yours." She breathed. Strong emotions drowned her, and she knew, right then and there, that she was in love with little Razo and would die to protect him. Was this what mother's felt when they looked upon their newborn? What this what father's felt? Was this how her mother and father had felt for her? This warmth, this overflowing love…

Spirits, thank you for giving me this brother…

Zuko took his wife's hand, sighing in relief. He and Toph had shared their worries about Zara not accepting Razo into their tightly knit family. but it seemed their worries were for nothing. The look on their daughter's face, the pace of her heartbeat, told them all they needed to know.

Sokka, Suki, Katara, Kuval, and the children looked on curiously. Zara reluctantly let the others hold her baby brother and pass him around joyously.

"Oh, Zuko, he looks just like you!" Katara commented with a sigh.

Suki nodded in agreement. "He'll be such a handsome man…"

"Yeah, but I bet you he'll be an Earthbender." Toph commented boldly.

Sokka arched a brow. "You really think so?"

Kuval laughed. "It'd be funny if he turned out to be a Firebender."

Zuko grinned. "No, I think Toph deserves to have a fellow Earthbender in the hosue, don't you?"

"That's right! All this fire is driving me crazy!" Toph remarked with a chuckle.

Zara watched the adults banter. She rolled her eyes in mirth. Razo could be whatever he wanted to be. She'd make sure of that. She'd make sure he'd have everything she'd had, and then some.

She would teach him anything and everything, protect him from whatever could harm him. Like Kai's teasing…

She looked up, taking note of Kai's interest in seeing the baby. Kato and Jie also wanted to peer into the bundle, eager to see her new brother. Her eyes meet with Lian's, and they shared a smile.

He had been right after all. Everything was gonna be okay. How could she have ever doubted?


	10. Small Adventure

AN: The last chapter was kind of to introduce Razo as a character. I really wanted to give Zuko and Toph a son, and just another child in general, since I have great plans for Zara's future. Now, fast forward a tad! Also, it's rather funny that Blind Are We Both finished at 10 chapters, but the Blind Are Our Children is already surpassing it…Maybe I'm the only one who is amused?

Blind Are Our Children

JIE ALWAYS ROSE at dawn to practice the fighting style of the Kyoshi Warriors. It was her mother's honored fighting style, and one that she took very seriously. She could not explain her fascination with the golden fans, the stylized techniques, or the mantras and morals of the fighting style. She just loved it.

Perhaps one did not need to explain why they loved something. They just could. And did.

Lian didn't quite understand it. Nor did he like to rise at dawn. But he did, every day, to help Papa fish. And earn income for their family and village. Jie smiled at her brother's perseverance and dutiful nature. He'd make a good husband one day.

And hopefully, his wife would be none other than her best friend, Zara. Jie was certain that her brother and her friend would realize they were meant to be together. The way they loyally defended one another, the way they somehow always knew what the other was thinking and feeling…how could they be anything but future lovers?

Granted, Lian was only fourteen, and Zara was only twelve…but she could sometimes see it in their eyes when they thought no one was looking. Lian's especially. Now that he was fourteen, he had begun to take notice of girls. Zara in particular.

He'd always deny it, of course. He'd claim Zara was only a dear family friend. Nothing else. But the blush on his cheeks unclothed the truth. The emotion in his eyes disclosed it all.

Jie was his sister. She knew these things. Just like he knew so much about her. He knew her hopes, dreams, everything. Although he couldn't understand why she wanted to be the best Kyoshi Warrior in such ties of peace.

She didn't quite know either. She just knew that she wanted to be the best. Fighting was all she ever felt she was good at. When she battled, sparred, or even trained, she felt powerful, confident, self assured.

When she did not wear the warrior's paint and kimono, she was painfully shy. She'd blush if boys tried to talk to her. She'd never speak up for herself. She'd never be anything like she was when she was a Kyoshi Warrior.

In all honesty, she wished she could be like Zara. Zara had the self confidence of an entire group of Kyoshi Warriors. She was quickly becoming a Master Firebender, had such a cocky attitude, and was so…energetic. Unafraid to speak to whomever she wished.

Jie sometimes felt jealous. However, she didn't feel jealous of Zara when she argued ruthlessly with Jie's cousin Kai. She didn't know what it was, but Kai and Zara did not get along. They mixed like…well, water and fire. Which was what they both were.

Although it was difficult to discern who was more conceited and arrogant. Perhaps it was Kai, who usually started the fights.

Jie sighed softly. Maybe Kai and Zara would end up together? Spirits knew Uncle Zuko and Aunt Toph had their arguments, but they were so deeply in love…maybe battling was something lovers just did?

Ever her own mother had kicked her father's butt at one time or another. And Aunt Katara always managed to best Uncle Kuval.

"You're doing very well." Her mother's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to face her.

Jie bowed slightly. "You honor me with such praises."

Suki smiled at her daughter who was rapidly growing to resemble her Aunt Katara more so than herself. Well, sometimes, when she took her hair out of her braid, she did resemble herself… but that mattered not.

"Care to sharpen your skills in combat with me?" Suki inquired, getting into her fighting stance. She was thirty one, but she wasn't anywhere close to dead.

Jie nodded in agreement, and in mere seconds, began to battle with her esteemed mother. An hour later they called a truce, and her mother commended her efforts. Nothing gave her greater pleasure.

Jie dabbed the sweat from her brow and smiled as she watched Suki so the same. Despite resembling Aunt Katara, her mannerisms reflected her mother's more often than not.

"Kai and Kato are coming over for a visit." Suki decided to announce.

"What about Zara?" She questioned eagerly.

"She's not old enough to travel alone, sweetie." Suki reminded her daughter.

"But she can bring Razo!" Jie thought he was just the cutest little thing.

"Like that's any better?" Suki laughed, tugging on her daughter's braid.

Jie fought disappointment. "So it's just Kai and Kato coming to visit?"

Suki nodded in affirmation. "I thought you liked them."

"I do, it's just…they're boys. And they'll want to do boy things and leave me behind. I wish I could be with Zara instead." Jie confided.

"Well…" Suki looked thoughtful. "Maybe you could do something about it?" Suki hinted.

Jie thought for a moment, then grinned. "Papa won't be mad?"

Suki smiled slyly. "Not if you give him that sweet smile of yours." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now go clean yourself up."

KATO SIGHED AS his boat docked at Kyoshi Island. The sail from the Northern Water Tribe to Kyoshi Island hadn't been extremely long, but it was long enough when you only had your annoying older brother for company.

Honestly, he loved Kai, he really did. But Kai was sometimes, no, usually, a very difficult person to deal with. Fourteen and already one of the most powerful and arrogant Benders Kato knew, Kai was a force to reckon with.

His cousins Lian and Jie, however, were very nice people. Sometimes Kai wished Lian were his older brother, instead of older cousin. Lian always encouraged him to follow his heart. When Kai berated him for not wanting to delve too deeply into the arts of Waterbending, Lian had boldly announced that it was Kato's life to do with whatever he wanted. He also told Kai that it only meant more glory for himself to be a Master Bender and his younger brother not.

Kato smiled. Sometimes Lian was really good at tugging on Kai's heartstrings. He was excited to see his older cousin once more, and to show him all he had learned in the arts of healing with water. And also, he just liked the familiar way Lian'd ruffle his hair and treat him like a little brother.

Jie was fun to be with too. She was very shy, much like himself, so they enjoyed a comfortable silence together. They both knew one another well, since they were only a year apart in age, and had spent many an afternoon quietly playing together. But he admired her strength as a warrior that he himself didn't quite possess yet.

And she had a distinct female heart that was akin to his own. Kato felt embarrassed to admit how sensitive he was. Kai'd pick on him relentlessly if only he knew the full extent of it. Speaking of her, he saw her walking up to the docks with Lian, ready to welcome them to Kyoshi.

"Kai, Kato, welcome back!" Lian greeted them as he engulfed them both into a hug. He gave Kato the customary hair ruffle that had him smiling.

"Hey Lian." Kato replied, grinning. He was glad to see his cousins once again.

Jie politely kissed Kai on the cheek, then threw her arms around Kato in a deep embrace.

Kato found himself blushing with pleasure. "Hey Jie."

Kai rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit his jealousy over the attention his two cousins gave his younger brother. "So, what's the game plan?" he questioned.

Lian opened his mouth to speak: "Well, I thought we'd-"

"We're gonna sneak to Gaoling to see Zara and Razo." Jie interrupted, blushing at her boldness. But she wanted to see Zara more than anything…

Lian and Kai's jaws dropped. Never before had Jie ever suggested doing anything so bold and rebellious. To go traveling across the sea and land to visit their friend was something so risky, it was hard to believe that Jie even thought of it, let alone suggested it.

"What?!" Kato blinked, his mouth agape as well.

Jie flushed a deeper red. "I haven't seen her in almost six months…" she trailed off. Perhaps her feeble reply would make them understand her longing to see her best friend?

"Oh, yeah, Razo was too sick." Lian remembered aloud. He grinned slightly, eager to see Zara again as well. But he would never admit it aloud.

"So, let's go." Jie smiled. She knew exactly what Lian was thinking of.

Kai, unable to resist the idea of getting himself into massive amounts of trouble, agreed immediately. "Jie, Lian, go pack really quick."

Kato opened his mouth to protest, but Kai promptly covered it. "No, don't even talk." He told his younger brother.

Lian and Jie quickly ran off to pack, returning minutes later.

"I've grabbed some money I've been saving." Lian informed them.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid Lian; you've been working hard to save it."

"But-" Lian began to protest. He didn't like the idea of relying on Kai financially.

Kai interrupted him once more. "My parents gave me money to spend, let's just use that."

Lian sighed. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it to fight with Kai.

Kato remained silent as the quartet boarded the boat he and Kai had arrived in.

"This is going to be great!" he grinned broadly, releasing the sails to take them away from Kyoshi Island and towards adventure.

Kato groaned. "Yeah, great."

Jie and Lian could only exchange smiles.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Sokka shrieked when he came home from fishing to see his children and nephews missing.

Suki sighed impatiently with Sokka's antics. "I think they left to go to Gaoling." She said again, for the third time. Really, what was so hard to understand?

Sokka's eyes widened in fear and he scrambled to pull on his boots.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Suki questioned dryly.

Sokka turned, spinning to glare at his wife. "If you think for one second I'm going to let my baby girl travel half way across the world-" he began temperedly.

"Sokka, it's hardly that much of a distance." She fought the laugh that rose in the back of her throat.

"Okay, one-eighth of the world then!" Sokka corrected himself.

"You traveled the entire world when you were fifteen, as did I." Suki argued. She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Jie's only twelve!" he shrieked. Really, didn't Suki understand all of the dangers out there that poor Jie would have to face?!

"Hmm, you're right. The same age as Aang was when he traveled the world with you." Suki commented as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Over the years she had picked up a good portion of her husband's mannerisms.

"That's different, he had Katara and I to look after him." Sokka frowned.

"What a coincidence…Lian's fourteen, Kai's thirteen, and Kato's eleven." Suki answered. She smiled softly and pressed a reassuring hand to her husband's cheek.

Sokka eyed Suki suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you waved them goodbye with packed lunches." He said.

"Come on now, Sokka. Honestly?" Suki arched a brow.

He sighed. "You're right…you probably just put the idea in their heads." He accused her.

She laughed and kissed her husband. "Well, darling, think of it like this: we have quite a bit of alone time on our hands now…" she trailed her fingers down his neck suggestively.

Sokka shuddered slightly, pulling Suki into his arms. "Don't do things like that…unless you want to face the consequences…" he growled softly.

Suki smirked, nipping seductively at his ear and neck.

Sokka kicked off the boots he had rushed to put on, stood, and carried his wife off to the comforts of their bedroom.

"Mmm…don't let me forget, I have to write Katara and Toph letters to inform them of these events that have unfolded…" Suki murmured distractedly.

"Hm…of, sure, once I'm done ravaging you." Sokka replied.

Nothing more was spoken, and instead sighs and moans of pleasure filled their small home.

ZARA FELT A tingling sensation down her spine as she played with her young brother in their ornate courtyard. His health had taken a turn for the better, and she took this opportunity to bring him out into the sunshine.

"Look Zara!" Razo cried excitedly as he began Earthbending miniature homes and roads into the ground they were playing on.

She gasped with delight. "Wow, that's so good Razo! I wish I could do that!" she momentarily forgot the tingling sensation, focusing instead on her brother's exuberance. She hated it when he was sick.

Razo stopped his Bending and tackled Zara. "You can too!"

Zara giggled, pressing kisses all over the five year old's face. "Nope, I can only Firebend like Daddy." She replied.

Razo pouted. "I want to Firebend too." He nuzzled Zara's neck.

Zara smiled, petting his hair. "But then you couldn't Earthbend with Mommy." She protested.

Razo sighed. "So why not both?"

Zara sighed. "If only it were that easy, baby."

Razo sighed once more, then kissed Zara messily before going back to making his own dirt village.

Zara turned her thoughts back to the strange feeling she had gotten. What was it? And why? Perhaps Lian… She blushed slightly.

Why did she think of just Lian? Whatever it was probably involved Jie too. And Kai and Kato. She had a feeling they were close by. She hoped this feeling was right. She missed them.


	11. Traveler's Rest

AN: I know, the kids are just too cute! Especially Razo. Yes, his is rather sickly, but his health will improve as he gets older…or will it?

Blind Are Our Children

KAI FELT THAT he had found his calling. Travel and adventure, however small, was exciting. It called to him as much as Waterbending did. He had heard tales of his mother's travels with the Avatar when she was only a year older than he was now. And he longed to do the same.

Although he didn't quite have an opportunity to travel with the Avatar, considering he'd been missing for the past five years. And the world wasn't encumbered with a war either. Too bad, he'd have been a great warrior, he mused.

But, regardless, the travel itself was exhilarating. The day they had spent at sea was interesting. He felt that Lian had enjoyed the sailing as much as he did. He eagerly taught his cousin all he knew, since he knew Lian loved the culture of the Water Tribe.

Once they reached land they rented an ostrich-horse and a cart to pull their belongings. They purchased food for themselves and the ostrich-horse, and Kato even reminded them to by sleep-ware. They had all decided that they'd sleep under the stars instead of some stuffy bed and breakfast.

The people they met and saw were interesting as well. They were diverse, unlike the inhabitants of the northern Water Tribe or Kyoshi Island. People dressed differently, had strange dialects, and all seemed to be traveling somewhere. And sometimes they found themselves helping out a person or two along the way.

He sighed, contently, out loud. They had just entered Gaoling; their trip had been a success.

"Kai, you okay?" Jie asked tentatively. She didn't want to snap Kai out of his good mood only to have him lash out at them as he was accustomed to doing.

He grinned, feeling very calmed by all of the travel. "Just in a good mood." He responded.

Jie nodded, giving his hand a quick squeeze before racing ahead. "Look, there's the Bei Fong estate!" she exclaimed.

Kato smiled, joining Jie's pace. "Great!"

Lian watched the two younger kids run ahead, the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin. "We made it." he voice echoed Kai's own thoughts.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and nobody died."

Lian laughed and they reached the lavish gates of the Bei Fong estate. Jie and Kato flashed them annoyed looks, as if to imply 'what took you so long?' They rang the bell, which sang an elaborate tune, and a servant rushed to open the door.

The servant's eyes widened in shock. "Sir Lian, Miss Jie, Prince Kai, Prince Kato…" she bowed slightly, ushering them in. "We hadn't any idea you'd be here…" the servant seemed worried suddenly, probably concerned with the cleanliness of the estate – though it was pristine, as always.

Lian took the matter into his own hands. "Its fine, we didn't announce that we would be arriving. Could we see Zara?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, Lady Zara is in the courtyard, Bending." They were led to her, and the servant quickly left to inform Zuko and Toph about their unexpected guests.

Kai smirked, because he expected to see Zara's pitiful Bending and know that he was better than she. But he was pleasantly surprised when he saw her Bend the fire skillfully to her will, and incorporate complex fighting moves. When he focus on her instead of her Bending, he felt his breath leave his lungs violently.

Zara was dressed in loose red gi pants, tied at the waist with a black sash. She wore a red camisole which revealed her developing figure. And her face…most of her childlike rounded was gone, replaced by slim cheeks complimented with prominent cheekbones, thick lashed green eyes, and pouted lips just begging to be…

Kai tried to discard these thoughts. This was Zara, for Spirit's sake! Annoying, bratty Zara! But…she was just so pretty. When had this happened? He guessed it had over the past six months that he hadn't seen her.

Kai turned to the others, hoping his emotions and thoughts weren't obvious. Jie and Kato were too fascinated by Zara's Bending prowess and Lian…

His cousin's eyes were glazed over, his face slightly flushed, and Kai felt a streak of guilt course through him. Lian liked Zara. He liked her a lot, in fact. And he shouldn't be thinking of Zara as anything more than an annoying childhood friend. Lian deserved her more…

But damn, did she have to be so pretty? She looked practically nothing like her mother, Toph, save for her green eyes. And Kai vaguely remembered Uncle Zuko commenting on various occasions how much Zara resembled his deceased mother, Ursa. Ursa must have been a very beautiful woman, Kai concluded, and Zara would be as well.

Zara was so intent on her own kata of Bending that she didn't tear herself from it to greet her friends. She had noticed them come in, and was both surprised and elated to see them, but she had to finish her kata. As a warrior, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by anything, not even her dearest friends whom she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. She finished her kata, then picked up a towel to mop up her sweat. She sighed in satisfaction and turned to her friend whom she'd known since birth and allowed her happiness to light up her face.

"Zara, you were great!" Jie gushed. She ran to her best friend, engulfing her into a hug, not minding her sweaty state in the least.

Zara returned the hug without reserve, and both girls laughed. "I didn't know you were coming! Where are Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki? And Aunt Katara and Uncle Kuval?" she looked over to her other friends, feeling warm suddenly when her eyes rested on Lian. She brushed it aside, turning her attention back to Jie.

Jie laughed sheepishly. "Well…Dad and Mom are at Kyoshi Island…and Aunt Katara and Uncle Kuval are at the North Pole…"

Zara's gaze narrowed. "You snuck over here?"

Jie laughed, nodding.

Zara grinned as well, pulling Jie into a hug. "Whose idea was it?"

Jie smiled, beaming. "It was mine. I convinced the others to come."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't just let her go by herself." Kai commented offhandedly.

Lian rolled his eyes. "Kai was dying to come too." He said. He winced at the friendly punch he received on his arm.

"Lian's exaggerating." Kai added.

"And you four are in big trouble." Zuko's voice carried from the back porch off his lavish home.

The five turned to face him, and balked.

Zuko smiled, walking over to them. "Not quite. I received a letter from Sokka and Suki saying that you four may turn up sometime this week." He pulled the letter from his sleeve, presenting it to Lian.

Lian took the letter, reading it quickly, and grinned. "Well, so much for a surprise."

Zara scowled. "I was surprised!" she turned to her father. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" she demanded.

Zuko smiled, patting his daughter's hair. "But then you wouldn't have been surprised, would you?"

Zara blushed slightly, then grinned. "Thank you Daddy."

Zuko hid his pleasure at having pleased his daughter and merely nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon, so you should all freshen up." He looked at the travelers pointedly.

Lian chuckled, for he, his sister, and cousins hadn't bathed since they'd left Kyoshi Island. "Yes, Uncle Zuko, we shall."

Zuko grinned, quickly embraced the four youngsters, then left to wake his napping son.

"Your Dad's so cool." Kato commented, turning to face Zara.

"So's yours." She replied, engulfing the boy into a hug. "Look how big you are now!" she exclaimed when she saw Kato's forehead coming to meet her chin.

Kato blushed slightly. "You sound like Aunt Suki or something…" he trailed off, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Zara playfully pinched his cheek. "And you're so handsome too! Just like Uncle Sokka." For Zara could see that that was who Kato was coming to resemble more, in fact, he was practically like a mini-replica of him. Although there were hints of his father, Uncle Kuval in there too.

Kato only blushed more, and Kai decided to be a good brother, for once, and save Kato from possibly more humiliation. "I'm still more handsome." He said proudly.

Zara's green eyes locked on him, ad his felt his knees weaken. "You look more like Uncle Kuval, Kai." She announced.

Kai scowled, insulted. "Hey, my Dad's handsome!" he protested.

"Yeah, your Dad is. You're another story." Zara chuckled.

"Hey!" Kai felt more insulted that Zara didn't think he was handsome than her thinking Kato was.

Zara's eyes pierced through him. "I was only joking Kai, calm down. I'm sure some Water Tribe girl would like to marry you…someday."

Kato, Jie, and Lian all chuckled. It grated Kai's nerves. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Zara, no boy will ever want to marry a half-breed like you…ever."

Her temper flared, and before Lian, Jie, or Kato could do anything about it, Zara struck him with a fist of fire.

He winced in pain at the physical blow and at the burn left behind. "You little brat." He got into fighting stance, and glanced to make sure the pond in the courtyard was still there. It was. Good. Now he could show Zara who was boss.

But he wasn't sure whether he wanted to fight her or kiss her. He scowled darkly, and decided it would have to be the prior of the two…for now.

"Hi guys!" a childlike voice rang out across the courtyard as a small ball of energy raced to them.

Lian was the first to have the wind knocked out of him. "Hey Razo." He ruffled the small boy's hair affectionately.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Jie cooed, plucking Razo out of Lian's arms to shower him with kisses.

Razo giggled good-naturedly, and Zara relaxed her fighting stance. She didn't want her little brother seeing too many of her and Kai's disagreements. He was a bit young for that much violence.

"Hi Razo!" Kato stole the young boy from his cousin and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Kato!" he crowed, hugging him tightly.

Kato grinned, pinching his cheek. "You're getting so big!" he echoed Zara's words teasingly.

"Hey now…" Zara warned.

Kato smiled innocently.

"Kai…what happened to you?" Razo asked suddenly, his eyes falling upon Kai's burnt cheek.

"I was trying to make him match Dad." Zara answered, plucking her brother from Kato's arms to hug him protectively.

Kai glared daggers at Zara, but she brushed them off.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job. You need to burn his eye, Zara." Razo observantly noted.

"Oh, you're right!" Zara exclaimed.

"Don't even!" Kai barked, backing away from the pyro-capable girl. She only chuckled at his outburst.

"Let me take a look, Kai…" Kato offered, worried for his brother's well being.

"Fine." Kai hissed, allowing his young brother to utilize his abilities as a healer.

Lian shared a small look with Zara. He had to hand it to her, not many could best Kai. He admired her for being able to reign over him, even if it were over a small argument. And he admired her for simply being her. So pretty, so strong, so…

Her eyes held his, and he felt himself blush. If she could only read his mind… "It's good to see you." He said mildly.

Zara stepped closer, her brother safe in her arms. "You've grown…" she said softly, her eyes roving over his body. He was taller, had become more muscular…more handsome. He looked just like his father, Uncle Sokka.

"You have to." He responded, entranced by her loveliness.

"For the better, I hope." She teased.

He nodded. "Yes, for the better."

Jie smiled, watching them both, and cleared her throat. "You know, we really need to clean up for dinner." She took Zara's arm, letting Razo gently onto the ground. "Let's take a nice hot bath together. We have much to catch up on." She dragged Zara away, leaving Lian slightly miffed.

"I'll get her back." Kai remarked darkly.

Kato playfully slapped the burn her was healing. "Stop that."

Kai winced and Lian laughed. "C'mon, let's go to the baths. A nice soak will ease away your temper." He told his volatile cousin. He looked down to Razo. "You coming too, big guy?"

Razo chirped a happy affirmation. Kai grumbled a bit more, but joined his brother, cousin, and the brother of his greatest enemy for a nice soak.

TOPH SMIRKED WHEN Zuko informed her that Lian, Kai, Jie, and Kato had arrived. "So mischievous of them to sneak out like that."

Zuko chuckled. "Does it remind you of anyone in particular?" he questioned slyly.

Toph turned to face him. "Oh, no, no one at all…"

Zuko bent and kissed his wife. "Hmm…I see." He pulled her into his arms, his chin resting atop her raven hair.

Toph sighed into her lover's embrace. "Zara's going to want to adventure now that they've all done it." she noted.

"I know." His voice was tinged with remorse.

"I traveled when I was her age." Toph tried to assure him.

"I know." He replied softly.

"She's a capable Firebender." Toph added.

"I know." He responded hesitantly.

"She'll be fine." Toph leaned up, kissing him. "No daughter of mine is a sniveling weakling."

Zuko sighed heavily. "I know." And he wished he didn't.


	12. Almost

AN: Read and enjoy. Things are getting interesting.

Blind Are Our Children

JIE WAS ITCHING with curiosity. She had seen the way Lian and Zara had been leaning into one another; she had seen the way they were gazing into one another's eyes. She always knew they were meant for one another…were they finally ready to admit it? She felt giddy at the idea of her beloved big brother and her absolute best friend being together.

She glanced at Zara, who eased into the hot waters of the bath with a sigh. She unfastened her own towel and slid into the bath without any modesty. They had been bathing nude together their whole lives, why should she be shy? Jie knew that in the next room, Lian, Kai, Kato, and Razo were all nude together without pretense.

Jie was glad though, that the Bei Fongs had separate bathhouses for both genders. She wasn't sure if she could handle having Kai, Kato, and Razo seeing her nude. Lian had seen her a million times already, so that was okay.

Ah, Lian. She gazed at Zara and fought to hide a simpering grin. "So…glad to see us again?" she inquired slyly.

Zara beamed. "Yeah, I'm so glad you all came." She took the ponytail out of her hair and reached for one of the various bottles of shampoo.

Jie began unwinding her long braid. "Hasn't Lian changed?" she asked. She also, took a bottle of shampoo. It was going to feel so heavenly to be clean…

Zara's face flushed suddenly. "Yeah…he has…" her voice sounded almost wistful. She wet her ebony hair and began to work the shampoo through it. Zara wondered why Jie would ask such a carefully worded question.

Jie smirked at Zara's blush. "He looked at you in such a way…" she reminded her friend.

Zara shivered slightly, despite being submerged in warm, nearly hot, water. "He did…his eyes were so…" she trailed off, feeling her heart flutter.

"Intense." Jie finished for her, wetting and shampooing her own hair. She felt like laughing stupidly.

Zara beat her to it, giggling suddenly. "Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?" Jie inquired, her blue-gray eyes wide.

Zara paused for a second, looking at Jie. "What do you mean, 'what am I going to do?' I'm going to do nothing. Lian and I are friends. Close, good friends. Nothing more." She responded. She began to rinse her hair as an excuse to avoid Jie's gaze.

Jie scowled suddenly. "Well, what about Lian's feelings?" she, too, began to rinse her brunette hair

"What about them?" Zara decided to play stupid, it'd be better off for Jie not to know what Zara truly thought and felt about her older brother.

"What if he loves you?" Jie pressed. Honestly, could Zara be anymore difficult?

"Well, of course he loves me! We've known each other our whole lives!" Zara grabbed the nearest bottle of conditioner and busied herself with coating her hair with it.

"I don't mean like that, I mean like _romantic_ love!" Jie argued. She felt irritated as she reached for her own bottle of shampoo.

"He doesn't love me like _that!_" Zara blushed, mortified that Jie was perhaps onto her and just wanted to call her out on it.

"How do you know?" Jie persisted.

"Because. He's fourteen and I'm twelve." Zara bickered.

"He's going to be of marrying age in two years!" Jie fought her. Didn't Zara like him back?

"And I still have four years to go. See?" But her heart felt hurt at the idea of Lian marrying some other girl... she bit her lip and grabbed a bar of soap.

"Zara…" Jie sighed her name as her friend turned away from her. "He'd wait for you." She assured her gently.

Zara's turbulent emotions stilled at Jie's words. "You think so?"

Jie smiled softly, taking Zara's hands in her own, interlacing their fingers. "I know so." She squeezed gently. "Lian is a man of honor, a man of his word."

Zara's face softened. "Yes, he is."

"So, tell him you like him. And then he can ask your father for your hand. And then you-" Jie began to blurt.

"Jie…it's not that simple." Zara rejected her.

"He'll carve you a betrothal necklace." Jie sighed romantically.

"I'm not even of the Water Tribe!" Zara protested.

"So?" Jie giggled.

Zara sweat-dropped. "Jie, I'm going to hold off on telling him for a while longer."

Jie frowned. "Why?" she demanded.

"I need to just sort myself out." Zara explained feebly.

Jie sighed, but pulled Zara into a hug. "Okay."

Zara sighed contently.

LIAN FELT SLIGHTLY distraught since he had seen Zara again. She was beginning to blossom into a beautiful woman, and it had affected him in a strange way that he'd never felt before. He felt dizzy, hot, faint, and altogether strange. He vaguely wondered if something was wrong, but felt too strange to be truly concerned.

He turned the image of Zara over and over in his head, contemplating it carefully as Kato horse-played with Razo, splashing water everywhere. Kai joined in, and soon water was flying in all directions. Lian sputtered as a particularly large wave crashed on his head. "Guys!" he protested.

The three boys in varying ages paused, looked at Lian sheepishly, then resumed their horse-playing. Lian sighed exasperatedly and Kato looked at his cousin thoughtfully. "What's wrong Lian?" he inquired, still very much innocent at the age of eleven.

"He's got a crush on Zara." Kai teased.

"Kissy kissy!" Razo cried, tackling Kato. Both boys went underwater for a few seconds, struggling and wrestling before emerging for air.

Lian felt himself blush from his toes to the roots of his hair. "Am not!" he protested weakly.

Kai smirked, being an expert at annoying and humiliating people. "Then why are you denying it so passionately?"

Lian scowled, splashing Kai. "You date her." He dared his cousin.

Kai looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Maybe I should…she is developing quite nicely." He pondered out loud.

Lian grit his teeth. "She's not some floozy for you to take advantage of, Kai. She's our friend!" The mere idea of Kai toying with Zara's emotions and body really irritated him.

Kai smirked. "So that means you like her."

Spirits, did he ever hit the nail on the head. Kato beamed. "Are you going to marry her?" he asked eagerly, excited to have Zara and Razo as true cousins.

Lian blushed a darker red. "She's my friend." He fought them, reluctant to admit his feelings. To get teased by them would be bad. To be rejected by Zara would be worse. He couldn't bear the thought…

"Zara loves you." Razo innocently blurted.

The three boys blinked in response to Razo's careless statement. "Oh, really?" Kato grinned, tickling Razo.

"There you have it." Kai said smugly, turning to face Lian.

"Kai…" Lian's voice rose to a warning tone.

Kai smirked. "When are you going to tell her?"

Lian only scowled in response.

"Well?" Kai's voice lilted coyly.

"When the time's right." Lian answered firmly, distracting Kai by tackling him into the water. Kato and Razo howled with glee and joined in on the battle.

THAT EVENING THEY decided to have a camp fire in the courtyard. Treats were roasted over the open flame, and Zara made patterns of animals and people to amuse Razo. Jie sighed contently, snuggling deeper into her brother's arms. She was quickly growing sleepy, and Lian wondered if he should tuck her into bed.

Razo was already asleep by the time this thought occurred to Lian, and he shared a smile with Zara, who affectionately stroked her brother's sable hair.

"Hey, do you remember when Uncle Aang saved me from the Unagi?" Kai asked suddenly, staring into the flames, entranced.

Kato stirred, frowning. "Yeah. It wasn't funny."

Kai shrugged, poking a stick into the warm glow of the fire. "I didn't say it was…it's just…" he trailed off, not certain of what he was trying to get at.

"I haven't seen Uncle Aang since before Razo was born." Zara commented thoughtfully. She pulled her dozing brother into her lap, studying him to make sure he was safe and sound in her arms.

"I don't think he even knows about Razo." Lian added.

Jie stirred in her brother's embrace. "I miss Uncle Aang." She murmured sleepily.

"I wonder where he is…" Kato murmured out loud.

Kai frowned, dropping the stick he poked at the flames with. He always did like playing with fire. "I bet he's out having all sorts of cool adventures." He speculated.

"I wish I could have cool adventures." Zara lamented.

Lian furrowed his brows, looking thoughtful.

"Then why don't we?" Kai asked, gazing into Zara's face, highlighted by the flames.

Lian blinked. "Kai, we can't."

"Why not?" he asked impetuously. He sat up slightly, now alert. "We've traveled to Gaoling all by ourselves. Why can't we travel the world searching for Uncle Aang too?"

Zara rolled her eyes. "Kai, you're the Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. You're needed there. You have duties. And Kato…he's too young to be away from your parents for too long." She informed him.

Kai rolled his eyes. "If we go now, we'll find him before I need to take the throne. And Kato's got me, Lian, Jie, and you. He'll be okay." He nodded to Kato.

Kato grinned at his brother's confidences in him.

"I need to help my father fish. And Jie needs to master the fighting style of the Kyoshi Warriors." Lian protested. Kai's idea was crazy, really…

"Your dad won't have to work as hard if you and Jie aren't there. And Jie's already really good at being a Kyoshi Warrior." Kai retorted, sharing a smirk with Jie.

Lian looked to Zara as if to ask, 'what now?'

She merely shrugged and glanced at Kai. "Okay. So when do we leave?"

Kai grinned. "Let's all save our money for the next year and we'll leave on the anniversary of our leaving to come to Gaoling."

Lian faked surprise. "Oh. Moon. Spirit! Is Kai actually thinking it out and planning ahead?"

Kai playfully punched Lian's shoulder. "C'mon, admit it, it's a good idea. And by then we'll be a bit older, and our parents won't mind as much."

Lian frowned doubtfully. "I won't even be sixteen."

"Uncle Sokka was fifteen when he traveled with Mom and Uncle Aang." Kai argued pointedly.

"True…and we are in times of peace now." Zara suggested helpfully.

Lian laughed. "Well, let's get planning then."

Kai picked up his stick once more, poking at the fire. "We have a whole year to think about it."

Kato grinned at the prospect of another adventure with his brother, cousins, and friend. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep by his brother's side.

Kai found himself yawning, his little brother's fatigue rubbing off on him. "We're going to turn in for the night." He told his friends, hefting his brother up in his arms.

Lian and Zara nodded in approval, watching Kai bring Kato into the house.

"He's a good brother, even though he doesn't like to show it." Zara commented softly.

Lian smiled, turning back to Zara. "He's getting better at it." he assured her.

Zara nodded. "I know…Kai's not as…mean…as he used to be." She seemed almost amazed.

"That's all, right?" Lian questioned suddenly, unsure of what exactly Zara was trying to get at.

"Well…he's growing into a very handsome guy." Zara teased, flicking Lian's nose.

He touched his nose, pulling his sleeping sister closer. "Zara." His voice was a quiet plea.

Zara blinked, her eyes searching Lian's. She noticed how blue they were, even in the glow of the fire. The flames highlighted his features which were shifting from that of a boy into a man. He really was handsome…. "Lian." Her voice spoke on its own accord.

He leaned in closer, studying her intently, his mouth only inches from hers. His heart began beating like a drum and he wanted to tell it to shut up.

They were both startled by Razo's content sigh in is sleep, which seemed so much louder since they were both silent. They both blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

"I need to put him to sleep." Zara mumbled, stroking her brtoher's unruly hair. It helped to calm her trembling hands.

"I need to get Jie to bed also." Lian blurted. He rose quickly, not sure if he looked like a fool or not.

They nodded in agreement hastily as Zara snuffed out the flames.

"See you tomorrow." They echoed one another, embarrassedly rushing to the house. Both inwardly cursed themselves and hoped the other didn't read further into that strangely intimate moment.


	13. Surprises

AN: Yes, I've jumped time forward a tad again. Sorry. Fast forward to a year later, with flashbacks littering the story. Enjoy.

Blind Are Our Children

"DO YOU HAVE everything you need?" Zuko inquired anxiously. He watched his daughter pack her belongings carefully. Was one bag enough to hold everything she'd need? "Maybe you should bring another bag. Do you want me to come with you? I can accompany you to-"

Zara hid her grin, for her father behaved like this every time she went on small journeys with Lian, Kai, Jie, and Kato. She interrupted her father, bringing her fingers to his lips. "Daddy, I'm fine. I have everything I need; you've taught me all I've needed to know about Firebending and everything else." She assured him gently.

He pulled his daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm just worried about you Zara, you're my -"

She silenced him once more, this time with a kiss. "I'm your baby girl. I know Daddy. And I always will be. I promise."

Zuko felt himself melt when his daughter's verdant eyes gazed into his own golden ones. "You'd better keep your word." He threatened halfheartedly.

Zara, despite being thirteen, giggled. "Daddy, of course I will." She hugged him tightly, sighing contently into his arms.

He wondered vaguely how much longer she'd be so happy with only his arms to hold her. Zuko recalled how Lian and her exchanged glances when one thought the other wasn't looking. He knew Sokka's son loved his daughter, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Lian would come running with a betrothal necklace in his hands. He scowled at the thought of it. Ad reminded himself that Lian was only fifteen, and had another year before he'd probably ask for Zara's hand.

But a year was so short of a period of time. And Zara would be traveling around the world with her friends. This past year had been the year for him to truly treasure his daughter and cherish each day that passed where she was his only. Not Lian's.

"Zara?" his voice was uncertain, and he knew his daughter could hear it.

"Yes?" she turned to look back at him, her beautiful green eyes gazing upon him with a deep love. Spirits, she looked so much like his mother it was painful.

"I love you." He felt he had to say it. He knew that she knew he did, but maybe she'd forget…?

She ran into his arms, overwhelmed by emotion. "Daddy, I love you too. I'm going to miss you." She confessed.

He held her close, as he had millions of times over the past thirteen years. And his heart hurt. And swelled with love. He reluctantly pulled away, because he knew he couldn't keep her from her dreams.

So why did he have such a foreboding feeling itching at the back of his mind? He brushed it aside, and escorted his daughter to the door, where her friends were waiting.

Razo tearfully hugged his sister goodbye, since he was too young to go along with them. He was at an age where he truly did need his parents. He knew his sister would be back once they found the Avatar, but it felt like it was so far away.

Zara embraced her mother, whispering her farewells gently in her ear. Toph did her best not to cry, because even now, after all these years, she wouldn't allow herself to be weak. Zuko picked his young son up, watching Zara and her friends walk off until they were out of the line of vision.

"They'll be alright." Toph murmured, her confidence in her daughter's abilities and the abilities of her friend's children unwavering.

Zuko found himself chuckling suddenly.

Toph cocked her head at her husband's mirth.

He heard her unasked question and decided to answer it. "My daughter is now chasing after the Avatar, as I did over fifteen years ago."

Toph found herself chuckling as well, and Razo, confused, tilted his head at his parents' strange conversation. But he did not ask, for at his young age, he could sense his parents' reluctance to speak of the past, especially his father's. At five years of age, Razo knew there would be opportunities to ask later. He wriggled out of his father's arms, running off to find Great-Uncle Iroh. Perhaps Razo could learn to play Pai Sho.

ZARA SMILED, EXCITED at the adventure that was about to unfold before them. "So, we're going to rake through the entire Earth Kingdom?" she inquired eagerly.

Lian nodded, studying the many maps he'd brought with him. "I don't think we need to bother searching the Fire Nation, since Uncle Aang wouldn't have wanted to settle there…" he trailed off, knowing that his companions had also noticed their parents' aversion to anything about the Fire Nation or the history behind it.

"And he wouldn't have wanted to settle in either one of the Water Tribes either." Kai added, leaning in close to Lian so he could gaze at the map.

Zara blinked. "Why wouldn't he?" she titled her head at Kai, wondering if maybe he knew more about the Avatar than he let on. It seemed like he did harbor some secrets…even ones regarding their parents and their pasts.

Kato blushed slightly. "He used to have a crush on Mom." He answered for his brother, not wanting Kai to respond in a stupid manner. Sometimes he could be really crass…

Zara's eyes widened in shock. "Really? I never knew that!" how come their parents had never mentioned it? Sure, it was a touchy subject, but it was probably one of the main reasons why they were even searching for Aang in the first place!

Kai laughed. "Yes, she broke his heart once she married Dad." Kato frowned at his failed attempts to break the truth in an easier way.

Jie smacked Kai in the head, beating Zara, Lian, and Kato to the proverbial punch. "Don't be insensitive." She scolded.

Kai rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Jie, it's just the truth." Really, sometimes everyone could be so uptight.

Lian sighed, feeling it was best to contribute what he knew about the situation to the conversation. "Aunt Katara broke Uncle Aang's heart even before she married Uncle Kuval. She did it first when she dated Uncle Zuko."

Everyone collectively gasped, starring at Lian with their mouths agape. "_WHAT_?!"

Lian flinched, shying away from their unanimous shock. "That's the truth." He defended himself meekly. Kato and Jie merely stared at him.

Zara and Kai glanced at one another, embarrassed. "There's no way my Mom would have dated your Dad!" Kai protested. His mother was beautiful, kind, and the Queen of the North Pole. Zuko was a scarred Fire Nation peasant. It just didn't add up.

Zara scowled. "Oh really? Why not?" she sensed another one of Kai's jerk-face comments coming on. And she really wasn't in the mood for it.

"Well, duh, look at him! Only a blind woman would marry him – see, there you go, your Mom did." Kai answered obnoxiously.

Zara jumped on Kai immediately, her fists flaming. "You shut up Kai, my Mom and Dad love each other! They don't care about looks, or blindness, or anything like that! It's true love!" she shrieked in his face. She wasn't going to let him get away with insulting her family.

It took Kai and Lian to pull them apart. "Guys, calm down. This was fifteen years ago." Kato and Lian tried to soothe them. It seemed like the mini-war between Zara and Kai was never-ending.

"Ew, no, Zara and I could have been…related!" Kai cried dramatically.

"I know, it's horrible!" Zara exclaimed. For once, she and Kai agreed.

Jie rolled her eyes. "Well, you aren't related, Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko aren't together, end of story." She tried to appease them. Honestly, sometimes they fought so much Jie wondered if Zara and Kai would end up together instead of Zara and Lian.

"The only thing I'm wondering," Kato began thoughtfully, nibbling on his lip, "is why my Mom and Zara's Dad didn't get married. They seem to get along so well…they genuinely care about one another." He looked to the others, wondering if they'd have the answers.

"That's easy!" Zara exclaimed. She crossed her arms haughtily. "My Mom invited Uncle Iroh and Dad to come and open a tea shop in Gaoling after the war ended, since they couldn't, or didn't, want to go home. So they went, and my Mom and Dad slowly fell in love." She sighed wistfully, feeling that her parent's story was rather romantic.

Jie also sighed. "So then Uncle Zuko dated Aunt Katara before he realized he was smitten with Aunt Toph?"

Zara nodded, and the two girls shared a sigh.

The boys rolled their eyes. Action and adventure was much more interesting than sappy love stories.

"Hey, Zara, your Dad's from the Fire Nation, right?" Kai asked suddenly, something nudging at the back of his mind.

Zara nodded. "How do you think I became a Firebender?"

"Well, the Spirits could have been playing jokes-" he began with a smirk.

"Kai!" Zara yelled.

He waved his arms defensively. "Sorry, sorry!" he laughed sheepishly, not wanting Zara to burn him again. "Well, why didn't your father just go back to the Fire Nation with Uncle Iroh?"

Zara pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You know, I never ask him about that…"

"And how did he get that scar?" Kato piped up, his mind's gears turning.

"And why were your father and uncle traveling with the Avatar and company anyway when the Fire Nation was clearly the enemy?" Lian suddenly asked.

Jie frowned softly. "Zara, there's something fishy about your Dad, his family, and his heritage."

Zara scowled softly. "Everyone in Dad's family has died tragically, his father, mother, sister, grandfather, everyone." She said defensively.

"I don't know…" Kai teased gently.

Zara returned his tease with a glare.

"Maybe Zara's Dad has a dark past, like he was a banished prince searching for the Avatar to regain his honor?" Kato suggested.

Everyone turned their gaze to Kato to stare incredulously.

"Where did you come up with _that_?!" Lian asked.

"Just a hunch." Kato replied with a sheepish shrug.

"Your Dad does seem Princely, Zara." Jie offered.

Zara blinked. "Guys, he's married to my Mom. The Bei Fong family is practically royalty in the Earth Kingdom." She reminded them.

"But still…wouldn't it be cool if you were an actual princess?" Lian asked.

Zara laughed as Kai snorted. She scowled darkly at him. "What?"

"Ah, nothing, just the thought of _you _being a _princess._" Kai answered with a laugh.

She tackled him again, and Lian, Jie, and Kato briefly wondered if this trip was such a good idea after all.

KATARA SIGHED SOFTLY as she went through her stack of papers. It had been a long and tiring day filled with meetings, events, and paperwork. And the paperwork aspect had only just begun. She prayed softly that Kuval would return soon with the nice tea that Iroh had sent them.

Reading over a request from an Earth Kingdom trading company to lower import taxes, she smiled at the thought of Zuko's kindly uncle. He took full pleasure in the thriving tea shop he and Zuko had made and in his Great niece and nephew. He was drawing to a close in his long life, but Katara sincerely believed he was finally happier and more at peace than he had ever been before. Peace and 'grandchildren' could do that to you, she supposed.

She signed off on the request for the trading company and took a look at her next paper. She inwardly groaned, noting that it was a request from the Southern Water Tribe to send more financing their way. After over fifteen years the southern Water Tribe still needed support from the Northern Water Tribe, but certainly not this much!

Katara scowled, for this wouldn't have been a problem at all if Sokka had taken over the South Pole in their father's place. But nooo, he had wanted to be with Suki and raise his children on Kyoshi Island. Well, she couldn't blame him. Sokka had always been happier with a simple life. Royalty wasn't something he was cut out for.

She signed off on the paper and turned when she heard the door to her study opening. Her eyes fell upon her husband and she felt a wave of relief as she took note of the steaming cups of tea he brought.

"Finally." She breathed.

He chuckled and set her cup on her desk. "Rough work?" he inquired.

"Just a lot of crossing T's and dotting I's." she murmured in reply, leaning in for a kiss.

He obliged and she eagerly pulled him into her arms. He protested gently, motioning towards their mountain of paperwork. "The sooner we get this done…well, I'm sure-"

She raised her hand to silence him, taking another form to read over. He sat beside her, his desk touching hers, and also took a sheet. The silence that fell between them was that of a comfort built over fifteen years of marriage. She reveled in it, and squeezed his hand in hers momentarily.

Funny, only half a year ago she would have been nagging Kai to take his lessons more seriously and would have been reminded Kato to practice his Bending. But now their ornate palace was empty, the sounds of their rambunctious boys and their friends absent. She paused in her work suddenly, turning to her husband. "I want to have a baby."

He choked on his tea, turning his widened eyes toward her. "What?" he gasped.

She smiled ruefully. "I miss our boys."

Kuval wiped at his mouth with a napkin before taking Katara's hands in his own. "You know we didn't have more children because our duties were too great…" he reminded her gently.

"I know, but now it feels so empty here…" she lamented, wrapping her arms loosely about her husband's neck. "I always wanted to have more…a little girl, maybe." She sighed softly.

Kuval kissed his wife gently. "Katara…"

She leaned into his embrace, feeling a dose of comfort in his arms. "Kuval…"

He studied her ocean blue eyes with his own; trying to decide what was right or wrong. "If you really want to, we can have another baby…" he trailed off, unsure of the right approach to this dilemma of his wife's.

Katara bit her lip, looking over her paperwork. "Well…it'll be strange having a baby around again, and I am thirty…and there'll be such a big age difference between the boys and the baby…"

"Then let's not. Besides, Kai will be marrying in two years. We'll have grandchildren soon enough." Kuval assured her.

Katara nodded, turning back to her work. "You're right! Silly me, I forgot about that." The prospect of grandchildren filled her with excitement. All the love and none of the work, what else could be better?

Her husband gasped and she turned to look at him. "What's-"

Before she could ask, he gave her a grave look. "There's trouble in the Fire Nation." He informed her.

And Katara's blood ran cold.


	14. Revelations

AN: Yes, things are going to get crazy. I know some of you wanted to see a nice peaceful adventure…but that's just not happening. Perhaps in another one of my stories? Or I'll make an alternate universe involving the BAOC kids?

Blind Are Our Children

JIE RUBBED HER aching feet. Who would have known that seven months of walking could make one so tired? But she didn't complain, it was kind of her fault the entire thing started anyway. If she had never suggested that they sneak away to visit Zara, the idea of traveling around the world to find Aang would have probably never occurred to anyone.

Or, at least, not as soon as it did. But Jie didn't regret the past ten months of her life. Traveling with her brother, cousins, and best friend was by far one of the most interesting things she'd ever done.

She leaned against her brother, sighing in relief at the comfort his strong shoulder offered. He tugged playfully on her long braid, then patted her head. "Tired?" he inquired gently.

She smiled, nuzzling deeper into Lian's embrace. "Nope." She grinned at her blatant lie.

And he chuckled. "Sure." His attention went from her to the waitress, who brought over plates upon plates of food that they had ordered. This small restaurant in this small town had appeared to offer delicious foods, thus they had stopped to sample it.

Kai rubbed his hands together eagerly ad began to dig in. Lian found himself copying his younger cousin, vacuuming the food down instantly.

Zara and Jie shared glances and laughed. Boys were just incorrigible! Kato blushed in embarrassment and sunk further into his seat. "Could you guys act…human?" he asked exasperatedly.

"No!" Lian and Kai cheerfully replied, continuing their gobbling of food.

Kato sweatdropped and turned to Jie and Zara. "I don't know them, really." He joked.

Zara grinned, patting Kato's head comfortingly. "It's alright, we don't either." Kato smiled at this, and proceeded to eat politely.

"Katara!" a voice suddenly called. Kai and Kato raised their heads, illogically expecting to see their mother somewhere nearby, but instead a strange man rushed to their side, touching Jie's arm.

Jie choked and looked into the man's green eyes. They were filled with excitement and familiarity. "Excuse me?" she managed to croak.

The man's face fell in disappointment. "I'm sorry…I thought you were an old friend of mine." He said apologetically.

Before Jie could open her mouth to reply Kai was standing, facing the stranger. "How do you know my mother?" he demanded coolly.

The man blinked. "You're Katara's son?" he inquired, his eyes wide.

Kai scowled at the strange man. "Yes, I am Prince Kai of the Northern Water Tribe, son to Chief Katara and Lord Kuval." He replied arrogantly. He gestured to his brother. "And this is my younger brother, Prince Kato."

Kato watched this man cautiously, nodding his head in a brief greeting.

The man laughed and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for startling you, young lady. I am Haru, an old friend of Katara's. You just looked so much like her-"

"That's because she's my cousin." Kai said, stepping protectively in front of Jie. She merely rested her hands on her cousin's shoulders, trusting him to protect her.

Haru blinked. "Sokka actually got married?!" he asked incredulously.

Lian scowled, standing as well. "Hey, that's my dad you're talking about!" he exclaimed.

Haru studied Lian intently. "You do look like him…" he observed. His eyes fell upon Zara, his eyes widening. "You're…related to the Fire Nation royal family, aren't you?"

A collective gasp ran throughout the teens, and Zara felt faint suddenly. "W-what?" she voiced weakly.

Haru cocked his head at her. "Well, aren't you?"

Lian arched a brow. "We don't know what you're talking about, sir." He answered for Zara, sensing her confusion.

Zara, after moments of her heart beating frantically in her chest, finally spoke. "I am Zara Bei Fong." She said slowly.

Haru blinked. "You're Toph's daughter? But you resemble Azula so closely…" This entire situation was both exciting and confusing. To think that his friends had all married off and started families, just as he…

Kai frowned, becoming impatient with this entire charade. "Listen, we don't know who Azula is, but Zara is the daughter of Toph and Zuko. She also has a little brother named Razo. Now if you're going to get crazy here, I'm going to Waterbend you're a-"

Jie frowned and kicked Kai in the shin. "He's not crazy Kai, shut up. He knows things about our parents that even we don't know." She saw it in his eyes that he was harmless and in fact could aid them.

Zara looked at this man in wonderment. The hint of knowledge he possessed made her want to ask him everything, and get answers to questions she'd had for as long as she could remember. "Sir…please, who is it you said I looked like?"

Haru felt sympathy for this young girl; he could sense her desperate confusion. "Please, let me take care of your bill. Come to my home. You can meet my wife, Song, and my kids. They're about your age." He offered.

Lian scowled, cautious of this man. Exactly how did he know their parents? He wasn't certain if following this man to his home would be a good idea. He exchanged a glance with Kai, and decided to risk it. They were all skilled warriors; surely they could handle one crazy man. "Thank you. Yes, we'd be happy to join you." He finally answered.

Haru happily paid for their bill and led them to his cozy home. The walk was brief, and throughout it other villagers called out to Haru in greeting. Nothing much was said between the Avatar teens, except for questioning glances. They followed Haru into his home, cautious and alert.

"Song, I'm home!" Haru called.

His wife, a pretty woman, rushed to greet him. "Oh, Haru, Daichi Earthbended the neighbor's-" she silenced herself, her eyes widening with recognition as they fell upon the five guests in her home. "Oh, spirits…" she murmured, her hands rising to cover her mouth.

Haru nodded understandingly. "I know." He replied to her unspoken realizations.

Kai scowled. "Can you please just explain what's going-" he was interrupted by a teen boy about his age rushing into the room. The boy had green eyes and the same long brown hair as Haru.

"Dad, I didn't mean it, re-"

Haru raised a hand to silence his son who resembled him so. "Daichi, not now." He commanded softly.

Daichi arched a brow at his father's strange behavior and looked towards the guests. "Hey." He greeted them with a lazy grin.

Jie blushed, much to Lian's dismay.

"Hi." He replied to the boy, unconsciously standing in front of his younger sister.

"These are our guests. I'd appreciate if you stayed out for a while." Haru told his son.

"But Dad-" Daichi began to protest.

"Daichi, go find your sister and keep yourselves busy." Haru said sternly.

Daichi spared one last glance at these unexpected and unknown guests, but obeyed his father's order.

Haru smiled weakly. "Sorry about that, my son's rather…" he searched for a word to describe his carefree progeny.

"It's alright. Just, please, tell us all you know." Zara interrupted, taking a seat in the rather welcoming sitting room. Haru's questioning of her heritage had set off a time bomb of questions for her. She didn't want to waste anymore time getting the answers.

Haru signaled for his wife to go make tea and he sat down with the concerned youths. "Well, first and foremost, you're the daughter of Toph and Zuko?" he reiterated.

Everyone nodded slightly.

Haru sighed softly, raking a hand through his long hair. "I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you all of these things…" he hesitated.

Zara shook her head. "You've already started. Now finish, please." She spoke firmly.

Haru studied this young girl and sighed deeply. "Very well…your father, Zuko, is the exiled Prince of the fire Nation."

Zara went pale, and Lian pressed his hand into hers for support. "My father…?"

Kato began to laugh. "Hey, I was right!"

Jie blinked. "Kato, what are you talking about?" she demanded.

Kato grinned. "Remember when we were speculating on our parent's pasts? I said maybe Zara's dad was a banished Prince…"

Jie frowned. "Not funny Kato."

He blushed. "Sorry."

Zara looked into Haru's green eyes. "My father is an exiled Prince? Why?" She felt as though her head was going to explode. Her father was the Prince of the Fire Nation, the last one too, since the Fire Nation had become an unsuccessful democracy…

Haru bit his lip as Song arrived. He remained silent, waiting for his wife to serve them all tea. She sat demurely beside her husband and merely listened. "We were all born during the Fire War, and Zuko was attending a war meeting…" he quickly and concisely told Zara the story of Zuko's banishment.

Zara's eyes widened with tears. "That's why he never speaks of his scar…" she murmured. She felt her heart bleed for her loving father. For him to endure such abuse from his own father…she couldn't imagine how any father could be so cruel to his own son.

Kai suddenly felt horrible for ever making fun of Zara's father's scar. "So…why would his own father banish him?"

Haru bowed his head slightly. "Zuko's father was born of a long line of conquerors. They felt little sympathy for pain, suffering, or anything remotely resembling love, affection, or anything of the sort." He explained.

"And who is Azula?" Zara asked.

"She is Zuko's younger sister. You resemble her quite a bit. She escaped towards the end of the war, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of her since." Haru said.

"Did…" Zara wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

"She is an evil woman with ambition and power in spades." Haru informed the young princess.

"So…why didn't Zuko take the throne?" Lian questioned.

"Once the war ended, people were nervous about another Fire Nation monarchy. So they abolished it, and set up a democracy instead. However, it hasn't been working well lately, and the people of the Fire Nation are suffering because of it."

Kai snorted. "They deserve it." The entire war had been their fault, after all.

Zara scowled. "Kai, they're my people." Sometimes he could be just so…caustic.

"And you're a half-breed." Kai retorted. He didn't want Zara favoring an evil Nation simply because she was one of them. Well, half.

Lian couldn't even hold Zara back as she punched Kai straight in the nose with a flaming fist. "I am the daughter of a noble line of Earthbenders and also an exiled Prince! I am just as royal as you!" she cried indignantly.

Kai yelped in pain, clutching his nose. He couldn't even retaliate since Kato grasped his wrists. "Stop it, both of you."

Lian bit his lip, pulling Zara back to his side. "C'mon Zara, you're really going to hurt him someday…" he half heartedly scolded.

Zara scoffed. "He deserved it. I'm the daughter of a Noble Earthbending family and the royal family of the Fire Nation too. I'm no peasant half breed." She shrugged off Lian's touch.

Jie sighed exasperatedly.

Haru could only blink at their antics. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the squabbling teenagers. "So…"

Kai, clutching his bloody and burnt nose, glared daggers at Zara. "Kato, heal me!" he demanded.

Kato sighed and pulled water out of his pouch, pressing his healing fingers to Kai's rather abused face. "Fine, but be nice."

Jie turned her eyes back to Haru. "So…how do you know Aunt Katara?"

Haru smiled tenderly, grasping Song's hand. "She helped to save my village from Fire Nation soldiers who had taken it over. She brought my father back to me, and in return, I fought alongside her and the others in the war." He shared a smile with Song. "That's how I met my wife. She was a healer for our army."

Song smiled. "I actually met your father long before he joined the side of good, Zara. He stole an ostrich-horse from my family while he was in exile." She stifled a laugh.

Zara's eyes widened.

Song smiled. "Your father was a good man. I'm sorry we've lost touch since the war ended."

"So…Zara's dad was the Prince of the Fire Nation and all of our parents saved the world by backing up Avatar Aang?" Jie asked.

Haru smiled sheepishly. "It's really quite a long story, but that's the gist of it."

"Why's the Avatar missing then?" Lian prompted.

Haru blinked. "What do you mean missing?" he arched a brow.

Kai scowled, newly restored. "He's been missing for the past eight years almost. We haven't seen him at all."

Haru blinked. "He lives in the next village over." He said blankly.

They all did a double take. "What?!"

Haru rubbed his head, perplexed. "He lives in the next village over."

Lian blinked. "He used to be good friends with our parents, but as time passed he made himself more and more scarce…until we didn't see him at all…" he tried to explain.

Zara and Jie shared glances. "Is he…" Jie began tentatively.

"Is he what?" Song inquired.

"Married?" Zara finished for Jie.

Song smiled secretively. Haru glanced at his wife. "How about you guys go see for yourselves?" he suggested.

Kai jumped up. "Okay guys, let's go see Uncle Aang!" he announced.

Kato grabbed his brother's wrist, yanking him back down to a sitting position. "Hold on, there's still so much more that Haru has to tell us."

Zara nodded in agreement. "Kato's right."

"Well, we do need to find Aang…that was the whole reason for this journey." Lian argued.

"My son and daughter can guide you to the village tomorrow, if you'd like." Haru suggested.

"Thank would be great, thank you." Jie nodded.

"So…can you…" Zara reluctantly addressed Haru.

Haru smiled knowingly. "Of course, I'll tell you all I know. And answer all of your questions."

Zara smiled, squeezing Lian's hand excitedly.

Kai grumbled but quickly fell silent as the tales of his mother and her friends were told.


	15. The Kiss

AN: Yes…my writing is crappy…what is wrong with me?

Blind Are Our Children

SHE STARED UP at the moon, hung low and ripe in the sky. The day had been long, and had answered many of the questions she'd silently asked herself her entire life. Why did my father have that scar? Why were only he and Uncle Iroh alive? Why did dad live in the Earth Kingdom when he was of Fire Nation blood? Why didn't any of our parents talk about the past? The war? Anything about their lives before they settled down and became what they did?

Now Zara knew. And felt angry about everything. Why had they kept such important information from all of them for so long? What was the point? Yes, they had all fought in a bloody war and had done things they weren't proud of, but did that mean that their children had to be left in the dark about it?

Zara sighed, hugging herself. The knowledge that she was the daughter of the last Prince of the Fire Nation was a bit much for her to handle. Knowing her mother and father had originally been on opposite sides of the war was a bit chilling. _I could have never been born…_

But it was something she tried to convince herself not to dwell on. She didn't want to think of her father joining sides with his father and sister and helping to defeat Avatar Aang. He could have been killed along with his father and sister…the mere thought made Zara sick. To think of her father as an evil man or being killed…

She pushed the nausea down. Her father could have also joined the side of evil, and helped them to win. And Zara herself would have never been born, or she would be just as evil as her father's family…that also made her feel ill. To disregard other's lives, to strive only for her own benefit…she would never in a million years want to be that kind of person.

She had to remind herself that her father was a good man, and he didn't take the throne of the Fire Nation. He had married her mother and built a peaceful life in Gaoling. And she had been born, and Razo as well…

Zuko hadn't become any of the aforementioned ideas or thoughts, nor had he continued a relationship with Aunt Katara… But he had had a brief relationship with her that unnerved Zara slightly…

"What's wrong?" a voice interrupted her musings, and Zara turned to see Lian standing behind her, bathed in moonlight.

"We could have been related." Zara finally said, taking in how handsome he looked under the moonlight. She didn't want to make that handsome face frown with worry, so she chose to reveal the silliest thought she possessed at the time.

Lian laughed softly, coming to stand beside her. "Yes, if Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko had stayed together…" Which he secretly was very glad didn't happen.

"Ugh, then Kai'd be my brother…" Zara faked a gag. And to be honest, she was glad Kai wasn't her brother, she wasn't sure she'd have survived such an ordeal. Razo was better than Kai on any given day.

"But at least Kato would be your brother, too." Lian suggested in an attempt to be helpful.

Zara smiled fondly. "That's true…it wouldn't be so bad." She admitted. Kato was such a sweet boy, very much like Razo was. And she definitely wouldn't mind another little brother to spoil and coddle relentlessly…

"Although you would have too many brothers…" Lian grinned. He loved to gently tease Zara in a way that was amusing for the both of them. Never in the way that Kai so frequently picked on her.

"Well, then, it's a good thing Aunt Katara and Dad never stayed together." Zara said softly, her green eyes melting into Lian's blue-gray ones. Mirth glimmered in her forest eyes.

"I'm glad." Lian smiled, taking Zara's hand in his own. He squeezed it gently, leaning in closer, just enjoying her being so close.

She blushed softly at his proximity, her heart kicking into a frenzy. "Lian…" his name danced from her lips. She berated herself for so openly showing her emotions.

Lian was her good friend, nothing more. As much as Jie pressed her to admit her feelings, she knew she couldn't jeopardize her relationship with Lian. What if he didn't love her the way she did him? It would be an awkward rejection, and she'd be stuck traveling with him, her heart broken. No, she wouldn't allow it…

The laughs and heartfelt moments they had shared their entire lives, and most especially through this adventure…they were enough. It had to be enough…

When she thought of all the times they stayed up late together, just talking, her heart ached with longing. When she recalled all the moments they shared a smile when Kai did something outrageous, or Kato said something strange, or when Jie was her cute self… when she recalled all the times Lian had comforted her, whether it be because of Kai's teasing or her anxiety over Razo's impending birth…her heart ached. But it had to be enough, right?

"Zara…" Lian replied automatically. He stared at Zara in wonderment. Under the moonlight her delicate features were highlighted and she looked positively stunning. It seemed that everyday he traveled with her she became more beautiful. And he became all the more frustrated.

Why couldn't he just tell her that he liked, no, loved her? They had shared so many moments together over the past fourteen years of her life. And he didn't remember what his life was like the two years before she had been born. But past seven months traveling together had only confirmed his feelings for her.

Zara was strong, smart, and albeit a bit spoiled, she was amazing. He'd always admired strong women. Hell, he'd grown up with the leader of the Kyoshi warriors as his mother. To have Zara around was only an affirmation of everything he'd wanted for himself.

So why couldn't he be strong and just tell her how he felt? Tomorrow they'd see Aang again for the first time in eight years, and then their journey would be over. Zara would go back to Gaoling and he'd go back to Kyoshi Island. And he'd be pressured to get married to some Kyoshi girl, and Zara would be engaged to some rich Earth Kingdom boy…

The mere thought of her marrying someone else killed him. She had to be meant for him and him alone. Zara was meant for him to love and cherish, wasn't she? Well, not if he didn't make a move…

"So…tomorrow we'll meet Aang again. And our journey's over…" Zara sighed, her voice tinged with disappointment. It cut through Lian's thoughts, and brought to surface all of his concerns.

His eyes melded with her again. "It was great though…" he tried to cheer her up. If she was going to be alright, then he'd have to be alright. If she was happy going back to Gaoling and marrying some spoiled rich boy…he couldn't only stand by her side as a friend, right?

"Yeah…it was great." She agreed, studying Lian's handsome face. She wanted to memorize every plane, every inch. To remember him like this, young, and free, and wonderful forever. Because soon enough he'd return to Kyoshi and settle down and start a life where she wasn't as big of a part of it…

Lian bit his lip, taking Zara's hands in his own. The overwhelming feeling of him being too late to do or say anything was pressing in on his heart. "I'm going to miss this…" he admitted.

Zara felt her heart skip a beat; just what did Lian mean? She remained silent, listening intently to him. For she hoped that was he was implying coincided with what she was thinking.

"And…I'm going to miss traveling with you…getting to see you everyday." He blushed, looking away from her piercing green eyes. He felt foolish suddenly, and wondered if he should neglect to tell her his feelings.

Zara swallowed nervously. "I'm going to miss being with you everyday too…" she echoed him. She had to step up and be as strong as Lian was being. She knew it was hard to put yourself out in the open, naked and prostate before another human being.

Lian blinked and looked into her eyes. Could it be…? "Zara…" his hands came up to rest on her shoulders, and he stepped closer, his breath inches from her own. He prayed for the strength to tell her everything.

"Lian?" she gazed into his face, taking in his blue eyes, his auburn hair falling at the nape of his neck, his lightly tanned skin that gleamed in the moonlight. She could smell him…that Lian scent he always carried. It smelled rich, deep, musky…and so good.

"I don't want to not see you everyday. I don't want to go back to Kyoshi Island without you by my side." He confessed. His heart hammered in his chest and he thought he'd be swallowed up by the earth.

Zara felt her face heat with a blush and her head feel light. "What do you mean…?" she croaked. Never had she imagined that this would the reality, the truth, right here and now…

"I love you." He whispered, swallowing nervously. "I always have, but now…it's…I just can't stand not seeing you everyday. All I think about it you." His eyes roamed over her ivory skin, ebony hair, and verdant, almond shaped eyes.

"Lian…" her heart felt ready to burst. Tears stung at her eyes. "I know, I feel the s-"

He interrupted her with a kiss, pulling her close, for he couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't hold himself back from her.

She melted into his embrace, her fingers automatically dragging themselves through his unruly hair. He pulled her close, his own fingertips massaging the stress of the day from her back. He pressed gentle kisses over her mouth, then slowly slipped his tongue between her lips.

Every motion they did was slow, careful, and so natural. It was almost as if they had shared kisses like this a hundred times before. And, belatedly, they realized that they knew one another so well that it was no surprise their mouths moved together in perfect harmony.

Lian pulled away for air, resting his forehead upon Zara's. Her eyes remained closed, holding Lian close. "Lian, I've waited so long…to just tell you…" her heart pounded in time with his, strong and impassioned.

He kissed her to silence her. "I know…all those nights when we talked by the fire…I just wanted to lean over and kiss you…when you fell asleep beside the dying flames, I wanted to pull you close to me…" he dragged his hands through her ebony hair, reveling in the silky feel of it.

"Lian." She breathed his name, kissing him deeply. All this time…they had both felt the same…they had wasted so much time being afraid, being cowardly, and hiding their emotions…

Lian smiled, gazing into her emerald eyes. "Zara." He murmured her name adoringly. His heart was overwhelmed with the knowledge that her love was mutual. It was like a dream come true. And he felt incredibly stupid fro not confessing to Zara sooner.

She shivered and held him close. Her name on his lips made her knees weak. "Stay with me." She whispered longingly. How could they just go back to their 'normal' lives after this adventure they had shared together, after the time they had traveled together? She just couldn't imagine it. The Bei Fong Estate would be so desolate without him there.

"In Gaoling?" he inquired. He had imagined that Zara could come to Kyoshi with him and they could have a simply life in his fishing village. He would go out, like his own father had, and fish to support Zara and the family they could have together. But he realized belatedly that Zara was a Princess, now by name and deed. She could never want a simple peasant like life in Kyoshi…could she?

Zara nodded, her lips railing over his forehead, his cheekbones, his eyelids. "Yes." It just felt so right, without a question, without a doubt. To run the Bei Fong Estate and the Darjeeling Dragon together, side by side, husband and wife…

Lian felt himself blush hotly. "And…?" he wasn't sure if Zara wanted him to stay in Gaoling with her until she became sick of him or if…

"Well, marry me, of course." Zara said matter of factly. Didn't Lian want to marry her? Didn't she have everything to offer to a man like him?

Lian cracked a grin. "I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl." Finally, a lighter moment, where they could tease one another again.

"I never follow the rules." Zara boldly stated, recognizing their common routine.

"I know. That's what I like about you." He twirled his fingers though her hair, pressing a kiss to her nose. She did want to keep him after all.

"Good, because I'm not going to change." Zara announced, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I hope not." He held her close, and reveled in the physical display of emotions they finally allowed themselves to have.

MEANWHILE, KATO TUGGED on his brother's sleeve. "C'mon, Kai, you shouldn't be spying…" he urged him.

Kai however, could barely hear his brother's pleas, and instead had his blue eyes focused on his cousin and their lifelong friend. He was in shock. Not just because Lian and Zara were _kissing_, but also because…Zara was kissing somebody else.

Kai grit his teeth. No, it was mostly because Zara wasn't kissing _him_. Jealousy reared its ugly head at Lian for kissing Zara like that. He scowled as Lian's hands ran through Zara's hair, and down her back, and around her waist. It should be his own, right? Not Lian's…

But Kai inwardly scolded himself. He knew Lian liked Zara a lot, as more than just a sister or friend. Lian had felt this way for a long time now. And Kai had no reason to be jealous or angry. Zara loved Lian back. They deserved one another. He had no right to come between their happiness.

Yes, he was deeply attracted to Zara, and yes, he admired her feisty personality and sharp wit…but was it merely teenage lust that drew him to her? Or did he genuinely love her? Kai had seen the utter devoted love that shined in Lian's eyes whenever Zara was around or whenever he spoke of her. Kai wasn't certain his own eyes reflected a love that intense.

And it was probably better off this way…for he could never take Zara was his queen anyway. The future queen of the Northern Water Tribe had to be of Water Tribe descent. Zara was not only a non-citizen of the Water Tribes, but was the daughter of the last Prince of the Fire Nation. Definitely unsuitable to take the throne of the North Pole.

So he'd give Lian and Zara his blessings, he'd be happy for them. Zara deserved far better than himself: a sarcastic, arrogant, rude Prince. Lian was just the man she'd need and be happy with. So they could be together, and Kai wouldn't argue, or reveal any of these thoughts. He'd only congratulate them and stand by their side in support.

It was really all he could do in this situation. Damn, he felt helpless.

"Kai…" Kato whimpered, tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" Kai blinked, looking down at his little brother who so resembled their Uncle Sokka.

"Stop spying." Kato hissed under his breath, glancing away from the embracing newly found couple.

"Oh. Right." Kai ruffled his brother's unruly hair. "Let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Kai sighed in relief and followed his brother; eager for the night's rest. Kai was right, they would have a long day.


	16. Bad Mood

AN: Yes, Lian and Zara have finally had a little romance…but, sadly, they're not going to be able to have a little honeymoon just yet…

Blind Are Our Children

ZUKO MISSED HIS daughter intensely. Everyday he woke up expecting to hear her practicing her Firebending or playing with her brother, but he was disappointed every morning when he didn't hear her. He wasn't quite himself without his daughter around to challenge him to a mock battle or to beg him to take her out to see a play.

Toph noticed. For being blind, he always marveled at how perceptive his wife was. "She'll be back, Zu-Zu." She more than once had assured him. But somehow, Zuko couldn't shrug the sinking feeling that Zara wouldn't return. And it wasn't death he feared; it was something of a different nature…

He picked up his son, hugging him to comfort himself more than the boy. "Razo, you're getting so big." He sing-songed to his six year old boy.

Razo flushed with pleasure, returning his father's hug. "I know, Daddy, and soon I'll be taller than you!" he chirped. His ember eyes glimmered with hopeful youth and naiveté.

"Oh no, who told you that?" he cried with mock anger. A part of Zuko wanted his son to never grow up and to remain his baby forever, but the other part of him wanted to see his son grow tall and strong, become a master Earthbender, and to live peacefully with his own wife and children.

Razo beamed with glee. "Mommy." Damn that woman for putting such ideas into his head!

"Oooh, I'll get her!" Zuko playfully exclaimed.

"Now?" Razo inquired curiously. He cocked his little head to the side, as if he were a questioning pet. Zuko fought the urge to squeeze his son into a bear hug and exclaim how cute he was; for he feared he'd de-emasculate him at the tender age of six.

"Yes, let's go." Zuko quickly strode off to find his wife, his son still in his arms. Razo crowed with glee as Zuko tracked his wife down. "You!" he exclaimed.

Toph tilted her head at Zuko, much like their son had done only moments before. "Yes?"

"You were telling my boy ideas of becoming taller than me?" he instigated.

Toph smirked devilishly. "Why, yes, yes I did." Her voice was tinged with barely veiled pleasure.

Razo watched eagerly, hoping that maybe they have a Bending battle, as they occasionally did. It was always a great sight to see two master Benders battle…

"Then you'll have to pay!" Zuko exclaimed, setting his son on his own two feet. He walked purposefully over to Toph, took her into his arms, then proceeded to shower her with kisses.

Toph shrieked in delight, playfully fighting against him.

"Surrender!" Zuko commanded between kisses.

"Never!" Toph cried indignantly. Razo was hysterically laughing at his parent's antics.

Then someone coughed uncomfortably to catch their attention. Razo, Zuko, and Toph paused, turning their heads to the doorframe. There stood Katara, Kuval, Sokka, and Suki rather embarrassed about witnesses the tender family moment. Zuko and Toph remained in one another's embrace, but straightened slightly.

"Hey guys! So…nice of you to drop by…" Zuko welcomed them sheepishly.

Though amusement shone in their friend's eyes, they remained serious. "Zuko, Toph," Kuval regarded them both with a nod; "we're here on important matters." he informed them softly.

Razo, sensing the tension, mumbled something about finding Uncle Iroh and promptly left once his mother voiced an affirmation. He didn't like to see how serious his parent's friends were being.

Zuko frowned softly. "What's wrong?" He took in his friend's tense postures, and knew it couldn't be just from traveling for the past week or so. That terrible foreboding he'd felt about his daughter crept up in his throat, tightening.

Toph crossed her arms. "Is Zara alright?" she asked bluntly, masking the fear in her voice.

"No, the children are fine, from what we know." Suki answered honestly. She squeezed her husband's hand to support herself emotionally.

Katara bit her lip, her eyes bravely meeting Zuko's. "A monarchy as been forced upon the Fire Nation."

Zuko felt his blood run cold and Toph quickly rested a petite hand of comfort on his shoulder. "Who's the culprit?" she asked smoothly.

Sokka scowled, obviously angered about this entire ordeal. As he should be, they had all fought so hard for this peace, only to have it abruptly shattered sixteen years later. "A young lady named Azura."

Zuko's head reeled, and he fought for breath. "Azura." He choked out the namesake that was too familiar to that of his own sister. He wanted to scream. After all these years, had Azula come back to haunt him with her own progeny?

"We didn't want to bother you with this, Zuko…but we didn't want to keep it from you either." Katara said gently. Her blue eyes shone in comfort and in a platonic love that they had shared ever since he had dated her when they were younger. Of course she was conflicted about turning Zuko's now comfortable world he'd built upside down.

"I understand." His golden eyes lowered, and he turned away from his friends. A thousand emotions coursed through him, and questions presented themselves with no reprieve.

"This young woman has integrated herself into the democratic council, along with her three companions, and then proceeded to carve out a monarchy by force. Although few protested against her, since the Fire Nation has not prospered under the democracy forced upon them." Kuval explained quickly.

Zuko clenched his shaking fists. "Her companions…who are they?"

"Apparently they are named Kuro, Hikari, and Tao." Katara bleakly informed.

"The meaning behind the first two names tells me that they are siblings…and sounds bleak enough to be Mai's doings." Zuko told them. He, as they all had, had named their children to suit the situation. Zara had meant 'Princess', as Razo had meant 'Royal'. For a boy, Kuro, to be named 'Dark' and a girl, Hikari, to be named 'Light'…it sounded like something Mai, bleak and morbid, would do.

"But…Tao…?" Suki inquired, confused. The name meant 'Peace', and thus seemed inappropriate for the entire situation.

"Ty Lee's son, no doubt." Zuko answered.

Sokka rolled his eyes at the whimsical psychotic nature of Ty Lee.

"So…we should storm over there, put them on 'time-out', and everything will be okay." Toph said boldly. She had no desire for another war, Zara and Razo were supposed to grow up in an era of peace.

"You know it's not that simple Toph." Katara argued. This was not the time to be impulsive and charge head first into things. They all had too many responsibilities now…

"Azula and her own lackeys will be playing puppeteer from the shadows." Kuval added. This situation was probably much bigger than it appeared.

"And they'll no doubt try to start the war again." Sokka mentioned. Great, another problem to deal with.

"So we need to stop Azula." Zuko said softly. Hah, easier said than done.

"But we don't know where she is." Sokka, one to contradict and argue, said.

"Then we target her daughter. She'll lead us to her." Zuko did his best to keep his emotions under check. His wasn't sure what kind of person his niece was, but he assumed that if she had chosen to become the Fire Lady she definitely wasn't friendly. He scowled at the thought of having yet another maniacal relative.

"We need Aang." Katara voiced sadly. She missed the boy grown to man dearly. There wasn't one day that went by where she didn't think of her friend and worry.

"Perhaps our children will have found him by now…" Suki hopefully suggested. She too, missed Aang, they all had.

"Let's go." Zuko finally spoke up. He found himself unable to sit by and wait to make any decisions. When Azula was involved it was best to act right away and do your best. She simply couldn't be allowed to be left to her own devices, using her child as a pawn.

Katara bit her lip nervously. "We can't just run off and fight the bad guys like we once could." She reminded them.

Kuval touched Katara's shoulder. "I'll go fight, you should return to the North Pole." He gazed into his wife's face, his emotions carefully controlled.

"But Kuval…I can't lose y-" he silence Katara's protests with his finger to her lips. She fought to hold back her frustration.

"Our people need you. You're their true ruler." He gently told her. He couldn't think about how much he'd miss his wife or how much he'd worry her by fighting. He had to instead think of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes and their welfare.

Katara bit her lip. "No, they need to know that I'm doing everything in my power to help stop Azula and her-" And she also didn't want to leave her husband and sons in the proverbial jaws of the beast without aiding them.

"Guys, you can argue about this later." Sokka butted in, becoming irritated. Now was not the time to have a lover's quarrel about who leaves/who stays.

"Oh, so that means you're going to stay behind?" Suki suggested coyly.

"No, you are!" Sokka shot back immediately. Fear welled up within when he thought of his wife facing Azula and her lackey. Who knows what could happen?

Suki balked. "Me? Why?" She had the sinking feeling Sokka would want her to stay behind so she'd be safe…he'd always been over protective. But she knew she was strong and she needed to be there for their children, so she would refuse to stand by and merely watch.

"You're the leader and instructor for the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka stated matter of factly. Maybe that could deter her from coming along…he hoped.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not going to sit back while you get yourself killed." Suki hissed. Sokka inwardly growled.

Toph glanced at Zuko. "I'm coming." Her voice was flat, and left no room for argument.

"But Razo-" Zuko wasn't about to let Toph win that easily.

"Iroh can hold down the fort while we're gone." Toph grinned. Why should she let the boys have all of the fun?

"Toph, this is dangerous." Zuko tentatively protested. He, as Kuval and Sokka, felt nervous about his wife facing possible danger. Never mind that she was a master Earthbender…

"Great, let's pack." She marched out of the room, ending the debate then and there.

Katara and Suki, following Toph's lead, also left the room. They were certainly not weak women, and they'd faced worse before, back during the war.

Kuval, Sokka, and Zuko shared glances, and unanimously uttered the same frustration: "Women."

DAICHI PRODDED HIS sister, unable to contain his excitement. "C'mon, wake up! Tsuchi!"

She groaned, rolling over in a half-asleep attempt to escape her brother. "Daichi." She half-heartedly protested.

He grinned, taking it upon himself to tackle his sister, assaulting her with tickling. "C'mon, we're escorting Dad's friend's kids to the Avatar today!"

"Okay, okay!" she shrieked, throwing her brother off of her and onto the floor. She tackled him, wrestling him into submission. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up like that?!" she bellowed into his face.

Daichi grinned as his sister's brown eyes burned in anger. "A million?" he meekly suggested.

She sighed in disgust and got up. "Honestly, Daichi, you're impossible. I don't know how we're related." She rummaged through her wardrobe, selecting an outfit to wear carefully.

Daichi picked himself up off of the floor as well and dusted himself off. "C'mon sis…" he playfully teased.

"We're share the same parents, but you're an alien and I'm a normal human being." She informed him curtly. She quickly stripped out of her nightclothes, unashamed to be nude in front of her brother.

"We shared the same womb! That counts for something, right?" Daichi suggested happily.

"I hope I kicked you in utero…a lot." Tsuchi commented dryly, dressing quickly.

"Is that anyway to talk to your dearest twin brother?" Daichi questioned, crossing his arms.

Tsuchi scowled. "You're my only twin brother! Now let's go. Spirits, why me?" she marched out of their bedroom, Daichi following her, satisfied he'd annoyed her so early in the morning.

KAI SCOWLED, AS he had been all morning. Only Kato could hazard a guess as to why his mood was so foul, but he said nothing, since he wasn't sure Lian and Zara wanted anybody to know about their budding relationship at the moment. Kato sighed inwardly, wishing as he had many times that Kai could, for once, just be relaxed, calm, and plain happy. But no, that was probably too much to ask.

"So…Tsuchi, you're an Earthbender as well?" he asked, attempting to stimulate conversation. He wasn't especially talented when it came to talking to girls, and was even worse at it when they were older or more powerful than he. But he decided to give it a shot.

Tsuchi nodded. "Yes, I am." Pride was infused with her voice.

"She's really good." Daichi agreed with his twin.

Tsuchi smirked. "Daichi would be better if he didn't goof off so much." She informed her travelers.

Jie, Zara, Lian, and Kato all chuckled. Kai merely scowled. Again.

"Well, you know, I've got other responsibilities." Daichi defended himself. It seemed he and Tsuchi were skilled at complimenting one another one moment, then teasing one another the next. Perhaps it was a twins' thing?

Tsuchi rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Like what?"

Everyone laughed again. And Kai frowned.

"Like courting my future wife." He gave Jie a wink, who blushed profusely. He found the girl's shy nature and pretty features irresistible.

"My sister's a bit young for courting." Lian said defensively, shooting Daichi a glare.

"Lian." Jie protested.

"So, how 'bout it, Jie? Wanna get hitched?" Daichi flirted.

Jie could only blush and giggle, her shyer side taking over.

"That means yes." Zara announced.

Lian pinched Zara with a hiss.

"Ow, what?!"

"Zara! She's too young." He argued.

"Oh, I guess I'm too young then." she replied, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.

Lian's only response was a deep blush.

Kai scowled. "You're all idiots." He announced darkly, taking the opportunity to walk ahead off all of them.

They all stared blankly ahead at Kai's retreating form, with Kato being the exception.

"What's eating him?" Tsuchi questioned. She didn't think she'd ever met anyone as belligerent as Kai.

Lian shrugged. "I don't know." He quite frankly didn't care why Kai was in a bad mood. It wasn't a question of why, it just was.

"I mean, Kai's a jerk, but he's never this angry…" Zara trailed off.

"Um…he didn't sleep well last night." Kato offered feebly. He wanted to defend his brother…since, well, they were brothers after all. That should count for something.

"Oh…" everyone nodded in recognition.

Kai, having overheard everything that was said, inwardly thanked Kato for being such a good brother.


	17. Uncertain

AN: Things are going to pick up more and more! Horray!

Blind Are Our Children

STOPPING ONLY TO rest once night came, the group reached the village in which Aang resided by midday the following day.

Kai, looking around at all of the happy villagers, wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Weird place." What kind of village was so deliriously happy? Only a crazy one, he deemed.

Kato sighed. "Only you, Kai. Only you." Kai had been sour throughout the entire trip to this village. It was grating on his last nerve. He shook his head, willing himself not to wring Kai's neck, then turn to Tsuchi. "Where does Aang live?"

Daichi interrupted his sister by pointing. "Next to Aunt Wu's house." Tsuchi, who glared at her twin, nodded in agreement.

Lian blinked. "Aunt who?" Jie and Zara cracked up, slapping Lian's shoulders. Lian only rolled his eyes, for he hadn't meant it as a joke.

"Wu." Daichi emphasized, rolling his eyes at Jie and Zara's stupidity.

Jie coughed and straightened. "Ah, yes. Aunt Wu." Zara was still grinning at the stupid wisecrack.

"She's the town fortuneteller. She's always dead on with her predictions." Tsuchi informed them. She didn't seem pleased by this, although no one, not even Daichi could tell why.

"Cool, I want to get my fortune read!" Jie exclaimed, her face alight with excitement. Just the prospect of knowing who her future husband was was enthralling.

Zara grinned, poking Lian. "How about it?" she was rather eager to know herself if she and Lian would stay together and how many kids they would have.

Lian scowled. "I don't believe in that stuff." Honestly, girls got too excited over this kind of thing. Little did Lian know how much of his father's son he truly was.

"Aw, c'mon Lian!" Jie nudged her brother.

"We're here to find the Avatar, not get our palms read!" Lian protested.

Kai grinned, finding this the perfect opportunity to pick on his cousin. "Maybe he's afraid his fortune will come out bad."

Jie nodded, grinning. She took her brother's palm, squinting at it. "I see much trouble in your future…your wife leaves you for another woman, you are sterile and have no sons, and you lose all of your hair." She giggled incessantly as Kai laughed along.

Lian snatched his hand back. "Fine, I'll go get my fortune read!" with that he stomped off to Aunt Wu's house while fingering his auburn locks. Zara giggled and followed Lian, Jie trailing behind. Daichi dragged his reluctant sister to follow. Kato and Kai glanced at one another, shrugged, and followed suit.

As if on cue, Aunt Wu's door opened, and a woman smiled warmly. Her two long braids fell over her shoulders, and her pink robe with purple accents brightened up her rather lovely face. "Aunt Wu has been expecting y-" But then her eyes widened, and she froze.

"Katara?" she stared at Jie in shock, her mouth agape.

Jie groaned. "Not again!" she cried, hiding behind her brother. Kai and Kato also stepped protectively in front of her.

"Sokka?" the woman's eyes roved from Jie to Kato.

Lian sighed heavily.

Zara crossed her arms. "They're Sokka's daughter and son." She verified for the woman.

Her face broke out into a smile. "Jie and Lian, right? Oh, spirits, let me get Aang!" she promptly ran off, screaming his name.

Kai blinked. "What is it with these people?"

"I guess we look more like our family members than we realized." Lian offered. Although they all knew very well who it was that each of them resembled; they just tried not to think of it.

Kato and Kai exchanged glances and laughed. "Guess so." Kato replied.

"Meng, really, what's this about?" Aang's protests echoed from down the hall.

"C'mon Aang, really, you need to see this!" the woman, Meng, replied.

"What's going on?" A voice asked, childlike, asked.

"I wanna see too!" another child's voice rang out.

"Me too!" a very young toddler seemingly agreed.

The teens exchanged nervous glances, then all turned their heads as Aang entered the room. He was older now, but still had that childish gleam he'd always had. The woman Meng, held his hand supportively, and they instantly knew that she was his wife.

The three children they had heard were of varying ages, the eldest couldn't be more than eight or nine, and resembled the woman, Meng, only slightly. There was a notable gap in his front teeth, which was rather endearing. The middle child, a young boy, was almost an exact carbon copy of Aang, his head shaved, but had no arrows or any other markings on it. His eyes were a deep brown, like the woman, Meng. The smallest child, a little girl, was no more than two or three, and seemed to be a combination of both of her parents' features. Her eyes were a large, and a lovely shade of gray.

Aang looked among the teens, remaining silent as he took them all in. They had grown so much since he had seen them last, as they all resembled their respective parents closely. And he felt his throat tighten. "Hey." He mustered.

"Uncle Aang." Lian took a step forward, being the first to regain his senses.

Aang' children glanced among themselves, confused, then looked to their father for answered. But he didn't seem to even notice them, too distracted by the children-now-grown that stood before him.

"You've all grown…" Aang remarked, dazed.

"We've searched for you for the past seven months." Lian clarified. The others nodded in agreement.

"You have?" Aang looked over them, his eyes resting upon Jie. "You resemble Katara…so much."

Meng bristled at this statement, but said nothing.

Jie blushed deeply, feeling shy. "Yes…I'm sorry." She blurted.

Aang shook his head, stepping closer to the teens. "Lian." He nodded to him. "Zara, Kai, Kato." He nodded to each of them, a smile forming on his face.

"Hey, Aang, don't forget us!" Daichi teased.

Aang chuckled. "How're Song and Haru?"

"They said thanks for the help with the flood last month." Tsuchi, who interjected for her brother, shrugged.

Daichi glared at his sister, pinching her arm for interrupting him.

She smacked him back, frowning.

Aang turned his attention back to the teens that he hadn't seen in years. "We have much to catch up on." He remarked.

Lian nodded in agreement.

Aang beckoned them all to follow him, and they were lead to an ornate, yet comfortable sitting room. They all took their particular seats, and waited for Aang to speak. He looked lost in thought for a moment or two. Then, he spoke:

"I understand that I disappeared, and without a farewell, explanation, or anything…and I owe you an answer as to why." He bit his lips nervously, regarding the children of his once loosest friends in this world. He shifted, uncomfortably, then gazed into their expectant faces. "I was envious of your parents. For finding happiness, peace, significant others…and for starting families. My unrequited love for Katara had pained me deeply, and once she married Kuval…I lost sight of what was truly important: to simply enjoy everyone and the peace we had all worked so hard to have."

They listened, nodding every so often.

"I fled and decided to come to Aunt Wu. I desperately needed answers, and felt she was the only one to be able to give them." he glanced at Meng, smiling softly. "Meng and I met once more, and discovered that we were meant for one another." He took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Meng, who had been tense ever since Katara's name fell from Aang's lips, relaxed and returned the smile.

"I fell head over heels in love with her, and her son Sheng, and married her." He ruffled Sheng unruly hair.

Sheng grinned, enjoying the open display of affection.

"I tried many times to write back, or visit, but it still pained me, and I didn't know what t say. I was also afraid that I'd hurt your parents by not inviting them to my wedding, or telling them of Sheng. And once Cheng and Yang were born..." His eyes flickered over the other two, young children, and his smiled faintly. "Life became busy, and wonderful, and I figured that I'd always get around to visiting and explaining some other time."

Kai scowled. "So you went missing simply because you were a coward?"

Kato belatedly slapped a hand over Kai's mouth. "Kai!" he hissed.

Zara frowned softly. "Aang, you know we would understand your feelings…you should have told our parents everything…"

Lian pressed a hand to Zara's shoulder, and everyone could see that the touch was more than just friendly, but they all ignored it. "It's over and done with now. All that matters is that we've found Aang, and there's still tomorrow and every day after to make everything alright."

She nodded, and they shared a lover's gaze before Daichi coughed obnoxiously. They blushed, moving away from one another slightly, and looked to Aang.

Aang grinned, amused by the two young lovebirds. "So, ah, this is my wife Meng. Our sons Sheng and Cheng, and our daughter Yang."

"…you think you have enough '-ang's there?" Kai asked, somewhat sarcastic.

Meng and Aang laughed sheepishly. And everyone else found themselves laughing as well.

"So…are Cheng and Yang Airbenders?" Zara asked once the laughter died down.

Aang beamed with pride. "Yes, they are."

Everyone sighed in relief, knowing that now the Avatar cycle would not be broken because there were now Airbenders alive, even if they were only half. And, of course, that would mean that every Airbender that happened would now be a direct descendant of Aang, but there weren't many other options.

"And what about you guys? How's your Bending going?" Aang asked curiously.

Kai ruffled with pride. "I'm a master Waterbender." He proclaimed.

Kato nodded in agreement. "And I've chosen to be become a master Healer."

Zara grinned. "Mastered Firebending."

Lian blushed slightly. "Warrior." He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed that he couldn't Bend.

Jie grinned, confident. "Kyoshi warrior."

Daichi seemed rather shocked when Jie announced this. And he looked at her oddly. "Ah…" he murmured it distractedly.

"Oh!" Zara exclaimed suddenly. She grinned, regarding Aang. "After you disappeared, Mom and Dad had another baby."

Aang blinked, then grinned at the idea. "Yeah?"

Zara nodded. "A boy, named Razo." She smiled at the memory of his little brother.

Aang grinned. "What does he Bend?"

Zara laughed. "Earth, of course! Mom was ecstatic. She trains him by tying a bandana over his eyes. Now, whenever he and I spar, he has to have the bandana over his eyes."

Aang smiled. "I remember when she did that to me."

And suddenly, it was as if no time had passed, and they began to share stories and add new ones to their history together.

SHE WALKED THE halls of the ornate palace she'd heard tales about in her childhood and that had become her home in the past month. This new found home seemed cold, unfeeling, and made her feel rather uncomfortable. But then again, the entirety of her rather short life had seemed as much. But, she digressed.

The only place she found any solace in was the courtyard, which had been revived and renewed. So she sought it, entering it quietly, afraid to disturb the tranquility of it. Two turtle-ducks, a male and a female, swam lazily about the small pond that lay under a large tree. She sat before the pond, wishing she had brought some sort of bread with her to feed them. And then briefly wondered how such an idea occurred to her.

A feeling, a whisper in the wind, gave her an idea of a gentle and beautiful mother sitting with her young and innocent son underneath this very tree. But she shook the idea off; it was a silly notion. She sighed gently, reveling in the serenity of this courtyard.

Footsteps, light and quick, came closer to her, and she opened an amber eye to gaze into a hazel one. She yelped, immediately knocking the intruder into the pond, instinct from years of fighting and training.

The figure surfaced, coughing and hacking on the pond water in his lungs. "You coulda killed me!" he gasped for air.

She winced. "Sorry." She stood and helped him out of the water, not caring that he was soaking her.

"Ah, no, the apologies are all mine, _Fire Lady_ Azura." The boy mock bowed and she wrinkled her nose.

"Tao, stop that." She urged the boy.

"It's _General _Tao." He teased. Mirth lit in his hazel eyes, and she fought the urge to shove him.

"Come on. Just sit, for spirit's sake." She tried not to sound bossy, but it came out that way regardless. It seemed she was always thrown headfirst into leadership positions, and although she was adept at being such, she would have rather let others make decisions from time to time.

He sat with a fluidity and grace that Azura herself had never quite possessed and smiled vacantly. "Whatcha doing?" he inquired, looking at the turtle-ducks who eyed him suspiciously. And rightfully so, he had crashed into their pond, disturbing the peace.

"Resting, I guess." She replied, having calmed herself on more. She watched the turtle-ducks lazily swim around, and noted that the male seemed to be intent on feeding the female. He continuously scrounged for food and gave most of it to her.

"We have another meeting today." He reminded her. He gazed at her relaxed form, taking not of her beautiful ebony hair that was tied beautiful into a half up top knot, and her almond shaped, amber eyes that he found so captivating. She was a very lovely woman, if only she'd acknowledge it. He wondered if maybe she did know…

She sighed heavily. "Don't remind me." She murmured, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face into her arms. It was difficult to do, considering the heavy royal robes she wore. She was so sick of meetings…

"I know it's a lot of responsibility, but this is your destiny." Tao offered kindly. He rested a hand on top of her head, careful not to mess up her top not with the fire crown tucked neatly into it.

"I know." Her vice was muffled, her face still buried in her arms. She longed to just throw herself in Tao's arms, like she had when they were children. He always seemed to make everything better.

"Azu'…" he crooned, pulling her close to him. He had a hunch that Azura needed a nice hug right now.

She smiled despite herself, finding comfort in Tao's silly childhood nickname of her. How did he always seem to read her mind and know what would make her feel better?

"I'd suggest you remove your hands from my fiancée, Tao, before I do it for you." A voice ordered darkly.

The two immediately separated, not out of guilt, but out of habit.

"Kuro." Azura greeted him, looking into the young man's golden eyes, taking note of his pristine armor and tidy appearance. He was handsome, but cold. And jealous.

"We have a meeting, if you haven't forgotten." He said, his arms crossed. Honestly, sometimes looking after Azura was like looking after a child. A responsibility he bore for the greater good.

Azura felt weak, and helpless before Kuro's eyes. They pierced right through her, drawing out every weakness she possessed, and it made her want to scream or cry or…something… she swallowed nervously, noticing how her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Yes, I mean, no. I haven't forgotten." She feebly replied.

Kuro studied her a moment, then nodded. "Come along." He beckoned.

She rose, giving one last glance to Tao, who also rose and they walked down the cold halls of the Fire Palace to the war council room. Once they entered, all eyes fell upon Azura, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"As I was saying before Fire Lady Azura's interruption…" Mai said, eyeing her son and future daughter in law, "I believe we should attack. Tomorrow."

Azura felt her heart stop momentarily. "So soon?"

Her mother scowled at her, motioning for her to take a seat. "Azura, the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom will not sit back and allow us to take back what is rightfully ours." Her tone was almost condescending, as it had been ever since Azura could remember.

"Yes, mother, I understand." She bowed her head, taking her seat. Hikari, who sat across from her, offered her a small smile. Which quickly dropped off of her face as Mai glared at them both.

"We shall attack the great city of Ba Sing Se tomorrow." Ty Lee announced. She had become much more serious in the years that had passed, and had lost a good amount of her spark.

"Do you feel our army is adequately prepared?" Kuro questioned boldly.

Azula smirked in response. "We have been carefully planning this day for years, Kuro, as we have planned to take back our monarchy. Were we not successful then? Did we not plot politically for years to bring our Nation back to its former glory? We have preened our armies meticulously, and now we are ready. We shall invade Ba Sing Se once more and emerge victorious." She ignored her daughter's perturbed expression, and only could gloat in her imagined glory.

Kuro nodded, his façade twisting into sheer pleasure. "I would be honored if you allowed me to lead that attack, Lady Azula." Kuro crossed his arms confidently. He had spent his entire life preparing for this moment. To be a commander and emerge victorious from such a battle would secure his place as the Fire Lord and husband to Azura. He knew Azula had every confidence in him, now he only had to go through the motions and prove it. He was not worried.

"Why, Kuro, I could think of no one else for such a position. And, of course, Tao, Hikari, and Azura will accompany and assist you." Azula reminded her future son in law. And, in her eyes, her true heir.

Azura frowned, taking in all of this information. Gaining a seat in council hadn't been easy, nor had taking back the throne. And now, to get tangled up in a seemingly unnecessary war…Azura could only sigh. Was this what her life was meant to be?


	18. Undesired Victory

AN: Things are getting intense…only more drama to come! This chapter gets a little M rated, so please take note.

Blind Are Our Children

Children's giggles filled the small courtyard, and Lian couldn't help but smile. It was a perfect day, so peaceful and warm. The sun filtered down through the lush trees in Aunt Wu's courtyard. Cicadas chirped cheerfully in the distance and birds warbled gleefully. A small fountain burbled with fresh water, and lent a peaceful sound to the environment. It was almost dreamlike…

More giggles and cheerful voices carried throughout the courtyard and Lian found himself smiling even wider. Aang's children were so sweet and well mannered that he couldn't help but like them instantly. He was glad to see that Aang had found happiness here in this quaint town. Lian could tell that Meng and Aang loved one another dearly, and their children were brought into this world out of love instead of duty.

"Catch me, catch me!" Sheng taunted. He turned and playfully wiggled his bottom at Kai and Daichi. Lian grinned, remembering that Sheng's antics were similar to his own as a child.

"Oh, we will!" Daichi promised, running after the small boy, eager to scare him. It worked. Sheng yelped and dashed off, Kai and Daichi hot on his heels. Again, he was reminded of his past; his own father would playfully chase, pounce, and wrestle with him on sunny afternoons by the shore. Kyoshi Island…he was beginning to miss it.

He would be home soon, he assured himself. They had been Aang's guests for almost a week now. They had located him, as was their original mission, the reason for their journey. Now was the time for them to all return to their respective homes and see their parents for the first time in over seven months.

Meanwhile, Kato was napping peacefully under a tree. Lian didn't want to admit it, but his cousin was, although still cute, becoming more adult like everyday. And not just in his appearance. His mannerisms reminded Lian very much of Aunt Katara, the wise and beautiful leader of the Northern Water Tribe. He scowled suddenly, noticing that Tsuchi was quietly whispering to Cheng to jump on Kato and scare him. The boy listened aptly, eager to pull a prank on his father's guests. Funny, Kai would do mean tricks like that all the time. Lian decided to turn a blind eye to the prank. His hands were clean.

His eyes roved over to Jie and Zara, who were busy playing dolls with Yang. Lian felt particularly touched to see that Zara got along so well with children. He knew she'd be a good mother someday. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. Not just the mothering, but of what would become of himself and Zara. He couldn't imagine them going their separate ways after this mini-adventure. Well, he'd just have to go up to Uncle Zuko and pop the question then, it seemed.

Zara, sensing Lian's gaze, looked up and her verdant eyes met his own gray-blues. She smiled tenderly, extracted herself from playtime with Jie and Yang, and made her way over to him. Lian felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush nervously. He ducked behind a pillar and grinned as Zara quickly found him. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed softly as she tickled his sides.

He grinned and took her hands, squeezing them in his own. "You're very good with Yang." He commented, staring into her forest eyes sincerely. Her scent wafted to him and he sighed in pleasure; he loved the smell of sweet smoke and fresh air.

Zara fought a silly grin. "I did help raise Razo, Lian." She tried to brush off his compliment even though it made her feel giddy. It seemed everything about Lian: his words, his touch, his…everything…made her feel giddy. Was she in love? She blushed at the notion.

Lian nuzzled his nose against Zara's. "So that means you'll be a good mother to our kids?" his voice lilted suggestively. The idea wasn't unappealing in the least. In fact, it seemed rather attractive…a life with Zara, in Gaoling or Kyoshi, he didn't care, with many happy, squealing babies…

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the embrace. She fought another stupid grin, since Lian pretty much assumed they'd spend the rest of their life together. "Of course. How about…" she trailed off, searching for an adequate number.

Lian smirked. "Ten?" he didn't mind having tons of kids, as long as Zara was alright with it. Although ten was probably a bit farfetched…

Zara winced. "Ouch! Spirits, no!" the mere idea of being pregnant ten times and going through labor seemed extremely painful. Extremely.

He pet her hair, hoping to alleviate the painful idea. "Eight?" Perhaps that would be less of a hassle for Zara?

Zara scowled. "Are you kidding me?" Eight was not much better than ten.

He looked thoughtful. "Six?"

"Lian, are you suggesting the number you want to have, or are you listing by two's?" she arched a brow at him, her green eyes piercing through him.

He laughed. "Okay, four?"

"Lian!" Zara protested, annoyed. Honestly, did he think she was some sort of baby making machine?

"Okay, okay. Three?"

She paused, furrowing her brow to think. "Okay." It seemed like a nice number. Not too many, not too few.

"So…three?" Lian reiterated.

"Yes. Three." She agreed. They sealed the deal with a kiss just as Cheng and Tsuchi scared Kato out of his deep sleep. And they fought their laugh at Kato's expense. But as suddenly as they all shared the heartfelt moment, disaster came just as suddenly. A neighbor rushed into the courtyard, looking panic stricken.

"Where's Aang?" he asked, bewildered. Lian immediately tensed.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, a frown furrowing at his brows.

The neighbor swallowed nervously. "Ba Sing Se is under attack." he croaked weakly. He was an older man, and had probably been alive during the previous war. No wonder he was so panic stricken. Another war was the last thing he wanted or expected.

Kai jumped up immediately. "Let's go." He announced.

Jie sputtered. "Kai! We're not going to Ba Sing Se!" she argued.

Kai shrugged. "Why not? Aang's going to be going. Some of our parents might even show up." He pointed out.

"I'm not sure we're ready for this type of thing, Kai." Kato, fully awake from the terrible news, added. Jie nodded at her logical cousin, and they shared a weak smile.

Kai scowled, crossing his arms. He'd been waiting his entire life to prove his Bending prowess, and this was the perfect opportunity. He wasn't about to let it pass him by. "Fine. Then I'm going alone."

Fear rose in Lian's breast and he stepped towards his arrogant cousin. "Kai." His voice, he hoped, would bring Kai to his senses. If something happened to Kai, he'd be responsible. He was the eldest of all of them, after all.

"If you want to help me, then come with me. If not, then stay with our siblings." Kai answered automatically. He turned to the villager. "I'll help you find Aang." And with that, he left the courtyard.

"That idiot!" Tsuchi commented sourly. She gave Kai's retreating form a baleful glance. Daichi merely shoved his hands into his pockets, choosing not to comment.

Lian turned from the scene, bit his lip, and glanced at Zara. He opened his mouth to speak, but she threw herself into his arms, kissing him fully. He automatically wrapped himself into her embrace, but she pulled away, her eyes clashing against his.

"I'm coming with you. Let's go." She grabbed his hand purposefully, and they hurried after Kai.

Kato sputtered and turned to Jie, Daichi, and Tsuchi. "See? Look how…" Spirits, they were all so exasperating! How could they just bound off towards danger so eagerly? And now, it seemed, Zara and Lian's relationship had gone public. At least they weren't sneaking kisses in the dark anymore…

Jie giggled and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Kato. It looks like we're going to Ba Sing Se." She was scared, but decided not to show it. She had to be strong for her cousin, even though eh was only a year younger than she. And she was pleased to see her brother and her best friend had finally gotten together. She had been the only one truly left in the dark. She glanced at Daichi and Tsuchi. "Well?"

Daichi beamed. "We're coming." He was eager to spend more time with Jie, since she and her companions had been scheduled to leave soon. Guess plans had changed. And he was glad.

Tsuchi could only roll her eyes. "Great." She replied sarcastically. She wasn't looking forward to some sort of epic battle that might happen with this new enemy. Whoever they maybe be.

Kato sighed, ushering Aang's children into the house so their mother could look after them. Jie dragged his after their friends. It seemed they were all going to war. Kato could only groan in dismay.

IT WAS ALMOST too easy, Azura noted blankly. She looked to Kuro, who was barking orders at the thousands of soldiers assembled. They had breached the first wall of Ba Sing Se with many of their drills, and now were flooding the second as well. The numbers of soldiers for the city of Ba Sing Se were minimal, as they had been accustomed to living during peaceful times for the past fifteen years. Thus, victory for the Fire Nation was assured.

She went through the motions of battle, her prowess in fighting so honed that she didn't require much thought throughout it. She watched Tao from the corner of her eye, making sure he was safe. But, of course, he was. Tao was skilled, very much like his mother, in Kyusho-jitsu, and also had other abilities that he seldom revealed out of respect for the Fire Nation and for his own self preservation. Regardless, Tao was adept in battle and was in no true danger. But because he was her friend, she was watchful anyway.

Azura's eyes traveled to Hikari, her other good friend and twin to Kuro, and she smiled. Hikari was expertly holding her own as well. And, once more, Azura wasn't surprised. Hikari was a skilled warrior in both the Shuriken, a tribute to her mother, and in Yu Yan archery, a tribute to her father. They both had taught her well, and she excelled. Thus, during this battle, Azura could concentrate on herself, and not be concerned with her friend's safety.

She summoned her lighting, going through the motions instead of puttering her heart into it, and struck down several Earthbending soldiers. She winced slightly, as it pained her to have to harm innocent soldiers who'd never wanted any part of this battle, but this was the beginning of a war, after all. But still, she couldn't help but hate to have to do it…

It seemed she hated every aspect of her young life lately. She hated becoming part of the Fire Nation council, she hated taking it over in a coup d' etat, she hated becoming the Fire Lady, and she hated this damn battle right now. The entire time her mother had been behind her, whispering orders masked under the guise of suggestions. And now, during this battle, it was Kuro guiding her obedient body.

They breached the second wall of Ba Sing Se, a roar of victory erupting from her soldier's throats, and they dredged onward towards the third wall, fighting off the weakening numbers of Ba Sing Se soldiers. Azura knew, by the end of this day, victory would be theirs. She looked towards her fiancée, Kuro, observing as he alternated between his Firebending and his Yu Yan Archery during battle. And she couldn't help but despise him slightly, for he took glee with every enemy soldier he took down.

Yes, he was her fiancée, and her childhood friend, but as he grew older, he catered more and more to Azura's mother's whims, becoming her prized pupil. Azura frowned slightly, for she had loved Kuro very much long ago. She had wanted to marry him, had been told it was her destiny from the cradle, had loved him intensely, hoping he'd be her Prince Charming. But he'd disappointed her and become a harsh, unfeeling man with too many ambitions and goals for Azura to swallow.

But, still, she couldn't help but feel for him. Not as intensely as she once had, but still she felt for him just the same. And she should, for he would be her husband soon enough. She cringed at the thought, for he was her husband in every sense possible already, except for legally.

All these thoughts plagued her, carrying her through battle, fueling her strength, until they breached the fourth and last wall of Ba Sing Se and stormed the castle. The Earth King was captured, and victory was declared. Azura felt her heart sank as she glanced into the fearful eyes of the Earth King's children. They no doubt were fearful for their father's life. And with good reason, because before Azura could protest, the Earth King was slain by Kuro's hand. And she fought the urge to weep bitterly as the children of the Earth king did.

Victory was then declared over the Earth Kingdom, and Kuro, wiping the blood off of his hands, met with his top generals to discuss the next plan of action. No doubt warriors would come from Omashu and other major cities to fight back against the oppression of the Fire Nation. Azura sat through the meeting, numb with grief and guilt. Tao and Hikari occasionally glanced in her direction, longing to offer comfort, but could not in the present situation. As soon as Kuro called the meeting to a close, Azura fled. Hikari and Tao followed closely, stopping her the moment they could.

"Azura! Stop!" Hikari grasped her arm, pulling her friend towards her. Azura's golden eyes came to meet Hikari's brown ones, and she fought a sob.

"Kuro just killed him! With no regard to politics or negotiations. No…nothing!" Azura whimpered. Her heart convulsed in her breast with pain. She was to marry this man who had so thoughtlessly ended the life of another human being; a King, a father, no less…

Hikari's own brown eyes filled with pain. "I know, Azu'." She whispered hoarsely. She released her grasp on her friend and hugged herself. It chilled her to think that Kuro, her own twin brother, was capable of such deeds. But she had known all along, ever since they were young, that Kuro possessed a mean streak. With Auntie Azula cultivating it, it had flourished into a talent.

Tao bit his lip pensively, glancing between his two friends. "This is war. Let it be. We are not responsible for-" As much as he wanted to believe his words, he knew it wasn't true, or enough to assuage their pain.

"Yes we are!" Azura snapped back instantly. She turned her amber eyes onto Tao's hazel ones, grief reflecting and echoing in one another's eyes. She turned away from her friend, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. She welcomed the pain as a distraction from her heart.

Tao looked away as well. "Azura…you are our Queen. You must be strong and face this. You must be stronger than Kuro." They all felt the chill of the notion that Kuro would marry Azura and become a dominating and cruel king of the Fire Nation. Tao's level voice only drove the point closer to home.

"I know, Tao, I know," She turned back to face her friend, "And I will be." She smiled weakly, ignoring her aching heart. She smoothed back her topknot of hair, a nervous reflex, and sighed deeply to soothe herself. "You and Hikari should retire for the evening. We have much work to do in the morning." She suggested gently.

Hikari sighed heavily. "As you wish, Azura." She briefly touched her friend's shoulder, one last attempt at comfort, and turned to leave. She glanced briefly at Tao, carefully hiding her emotions, and left for her assigned chambers.

Tao stubbornly remained. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked boldly. His concern reflected in his eyes, and it helped him to forget his own distress over the entire day's doings.

Azura laughed bitterly. "I'm not weak, Tao." She insisted. She crossed her arms in a defensive stance and fervently wished that Tao could just hold her close to him and make everything alright. But they weren't children anymore, and he was merely her friend. She had her duties, which consisted of being a Queen to her people and marrying Kuro. Kuro… she winced at the mere thought of him.

Tao stepped closer to his dearest friend. "I know you're not weak, Azu'. You're anything but." He rested his large, warm hands on her shoulders, his breath falling on her porcelain cheek. "But you still have a heart. That's what I love about you." His studied her pretty oval face, hoping that she could see everything, that she could know the truth.

Azura felt herself blush at Tao's proximity and his words. His hazel eyes, with that hint of green to them, were so warm and sincere. She felt so safe, with his large hands resting on her shoulders. She brought up her hands, placing them on his trim waist. She felt his muscles ripple beneath his tunic. And she longed to know what it would be like to feel Tao's body above and beside her during the nights instead of Kuro's. "Tao…" she breathed his name, not knowing what else to say. Perhaps he could glean everything from her one breath…

But, this was wrong. Tao was her friend, he was her brother, he was…unsuitable for her to marry in her mother's eyes. Because of his blood, his lineage… No. She couldn't love him as anything more than that. She had to marry Kuro. She pulled away, feigning a tired yawn. "Thank you. I'm going to go to bed now."

Tao fought to hide the hurt in his eyes, his expression, but he could never hide anything from his friend. "Alright. Goodnight." He leaned over, pulling Azura close to press a kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone without a chance to comfort him for hurting his feelings. But he knew she didn't mean to. Azura was a woman of honor. She wouldn't allow herself to fall into disfavor.

He bit his lip, passing Hikari, and knew instantly that she had been spying on the interaction between Azura and himself. He wasn't sure if she had been close enough to hear or if she had merely been observing. But it didn't matter. She seemed slightly upset, and he could hazard several guesses as to why. "Curiosity killed the ferret-cat." He sing songed to his friend.

Hikari blushed deeply, for she had been discovered and was not being teased about it as well. "I'm not a ferret-cat, so I'm sure I'll be fine." She snapped with a bit more temper than she intended. She glanced back to see that Azura had indeed retired for bed, and she sighed in relief. She didn't want her being privy to this conversation.

Tao smiled gently. "You're probably right." He agreed. He studied the observant daughter of Mai, noting that she looked lovely despite her dishevelment from battle. He patted her head. "You should get to sleep now, lest you wake up looking like a ferret-cat." His teasing hardly made any sense, but had the same effect.

Hikari flushed with anger and slapped Tao's hand away. "You look like a Komodo-Rhino no matter what time of day it is!" she hissed. She fervently wished that Tao would stop teasing her and see her for the woman he was. But that was most likely impossible, for his eyes were for Azura only. Hikari was nothing more than a little sister figure to him. And spirits, it hurt.

Tao blinked, his hazel eyes widening with surprise. "Hikari, I was only joking." He protested. He didn't think his teasing would upset her that much. He felt a flash of guilt, and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "You know that, right?" he questioned hoping she would offer her affirmations.

Hikari gasped and blushed, her brown eyes connecting with Tao's. She hoped he could see everything that she was feeling. Notice me, please. "Y-yes, of course." She look downward, embarrassed.

Tao blinked, uncertain of Hikari's behavior. Sometimes she could be so weird! And he wondered why. But then he dismissed the thought, knowing that women were strange anyway. "Okay then. So long as you're not mad…" he trailed off. He wished he could understand his friend better, like he used to when they were children. But ever since Hikari had begun blossoming into a beautiful woman, her behavior became more and more unreadable.

"I'm not mad." She mumbled as she pulled away from Tao. Her heart ached, for she knew he didn't understand. That he couldn't see her feelings reflected in her eyes. That he was a stupid idiot sometimes, as most guys were. Especially her brother, if she wanted to think about it in depth.

"Okay, good." He smiled that charming smile of his as he patted her shoulder. "Good night Hikari. Sleep well."

Hikari echoed back Tao's pleasantries as he walked off to retire for the evening. And she sighed heavily. Why was she such a dolt when it came to her interactions with Tao? Why couldn't she just get it together? And why did he have eyes only for Azura when he knew full well that she was betrothed to Kuro? Damn it. It just wasn't fair. Muddled in her thoughts, she walked straight into none other than her brother. "Oh, Kuro, I'm sorry." She offered her quick apology.

Kuro offered a small, cold smile. "Watch where you're going, Hikari." His voice was level, calm, and sated with today's victory. And it made her suppress a shiver of dread for what could be in store for Azura this evening.

"Sorry." She offered once more, stepping aside to let her brother walk to the bedchambers he had assigned himself to share with Azura. She watched his retreating handsome form, so tall and strong. And she secretly wondered if perhaps Azura was as hurt by the entire situation as Hikari was.

Kuro brushed off the annoying encounter with his sister and entered the bedchamber that he and Azura were to share. She was already in bed, the covers drawn up around her lovely frame. Her eyes were closed, her hair unbound, and he felt a thrill of lust dart through his body. How lucky was he that he had been betrothed to such a beauty?

Although he was certain he would tire of Azura soon after marriage, and then he could have his pick of whichever concubines he chose. He was going to be Fire Lord, after all. Wasn't he entitled to dabble in whatever pleased him?

The thought was brushed aside as the glory of today's battle coursed through his memory. He had been victorious in conquering the great city of Ba Sing Se. He had chosen to rename the city in the honor of his future mother-in-law, knowing she would be pleased with today's endeavors. He was pleased with the knowledge that his actions would further inspire favor with Azula. That was his main goal, of course.

His seat at the throne of the Fire Nation was assured by now, he was certain. It was only a matter of time until he married Azura and it was his. All his. And then he would proceed to own the entire world. The pathetic Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes wouldn't know what hit them.

He undressed quickly, sliding into bed beside Azura. He was reveling in the victory of the battle, and he fully intended to celebrate it. His hands slid over her lithe frame, and he reveled in the feel of her lush figure. Her eyes fluttered open, and he felt her stiffen.

"Kuro." Her voice was protesting, and she pushed at his hands. She had no desire to bed Kuro, considering his hands which were currently caressing her had also slain the King of Ba Sing Se this afternoon. His cruelty made her blood run cold. And now he desired her? What was wrong with him?

Kuro frowned with annoyance. "Azura, stop this. You are my fiancée, it's only proper of you to serve me." Honestly, how did Azura think she had the right to deny him anything as her future husband? Such annoyances were not needed right now.

"Kuro, it's been a long day. I'm tired." Azura whimpered softly as Kuro nipped at her neck rather roughly. Would it be a bruise tomorrow? His hands slid expertly over her body, making it react in ways she didn't want it to. Damn him for being so skilled in bed. And that knowledge hurt, for she knew Kuro had bedded other women to reach the level of skill he possessed now. Although she shouldn't be surprised, he was extremely handsome after all…

"Ah, tired?" he mocked her gently as his fingers delved into her moistness. He knew Azura wouldn't be able to resist his advances. She, whether she wanted to admit it or not, desired him intensely.

She bit back a moan, unwilling to allow him this small victory. "Kuro." She whimpered once more, wishing fervently that he'd just leave her alone. But he didn't.

Her bedclothes quickly found the floor, his warm body covering hers. His mouth found hers, his tongue plundering her mouth as his manhood plundered her most intimate areas. She arched against him, gasping into his mouth with pleasure. And as he rocked gently above her, his tempo increasing with each thrust, she loved him. She hated him. She desired him. She loathed him.

Oh, Kuro, why? Why do you do this to me? The image of Tao's smiling face flashed before her eyes as she surrendered, crying out her climax as Kuro did the same. And she fought the tears that stung at her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.


	19. Imprisonment

AN: Last chapter was rather dark towards the end. And it's not about to get any lighter. Expect to see our original gang soon!

Blind Are Our Children

BA SING SE APPEARED IN the distance, and as Appa began his descent in the sky, Aang couldn't help but gasp. The once great walls of the city had been destroyed in several places, and smoke rose from various points of the city. A flag drifted in the breeze, proudly bearing the crest of the Fire Nation. Soldiers roamed freely, making adjustments to the city as they saw fit.

"Who's responsible for all of this?" Tsuchi demanded angrily, her fists clenched so tightly they had become white. She took note of hundreds of people, imprisoned and heavily guarded. She wondered if anyone had even thought to feed them or take proper care of them.

"The Fire Nation, of course." Daichi answered caustically. The entire scene made him highly uncomfortable, and he wanted desperately to crack a joke or do anything to ease the tension of the situation. He winced as his sister slapped him upside the head.

"Of course I know that, you idiot! But who's behind it all?" Tsuchi reiterated. Now was not the time for Daichi's idiocy. He really needed to grow up.

Daichi could only shrug. "I don't know." Tsuchi rolled her eyes at her annoying twin.

"We're about to find out," Aang announced boldly, "Be on your guard, be prepared to fight." Appa flew over the lengths of fields, passing over the defeated first, second, third, and fourth walls of Ba Sing Se. Soldiers looked up, noticing them, but could not muster any sort of attack quickly enough.

Aang commanded Appa to land beside the palace, and they were met instantly with hundreds of soldiers. Aang quickly Airbended them all away, keeping the children of his friends safe. "Stay close." He reminded them. On second thought, it probably wasn't good that he allowed them to accompany him, but they were all able warriors, and he needed all of the back up he could get.

Several soldiers, hardly injured, jumped up and ran into the palace, probably to inform whoever their leader was that they were being attacked. Soon enough four people strode out, more soldiers behind them. As they came closer, they took note that there was a young man dressed elaborately in Fire Nation armor reserved only for high noble and royalty. Beside him was a girl who greatly resembled him in mannerism, and although dressed in plainer armor, hinted that she was probably related to him in some way. On the other side of the young man was another woman, beautiful and also dressed in royal armor. And beside her was a boy, dressed in more average armor, standing close and protective to her.

Aang gasped as he took note the one of the girls resembled Azula almost exactly, and the other girl resembled Mai. And something about one of the boys, the way he moved, reminded him of Ty Lee. And with that, he instantly guessed that they were who was truly behind this entire operation. He heard the children of his long time friends gasp collectively behind him.

"That girl looks exactly like Zara." Kai commented loud enough for them all to hear.

Zara paled at Kai's statement. "But…why?"

Aang grit his teeth. He silently cursed Zuko and the others for never telling their children the entire truth about the past. For if they did, Zara would know that this girl who resembled her so was more likely than not her own flesh and blood; her cousin. "You'll find out soon enough, Zara." He assured her. He remained on guard, for if these four children were the product of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee there was no knowing what they could be capable of.

"She resembles you, Azura." Tao commented softly to his friend. The initial shock had worn off, but as he observed her, he saw it hadn't for her.

"Yes…I know…" she murmured, trailing off.

"Do you think it's a trick?" Hikari questioned. Perhaps this mish-mash group of unknown warriors knew of Azura's appearance and had disguised one of their own to throw them off…

"No. There's something very wrong here," Kuro spoke, "And I intend to find out what it is." He regarded his fellow warriors carefully, then turned to this unknown enemy. "Speak now, tell me who you are. Be quick, or my arrow will strike you down." He pulled his bow taught, fully expecting to kill any and all of them.

Aang stepped forward. "I am Avatar Aang. These are my fellow warriors." He gestured to his companions. "What have you done here? State who you are." He commanded gently.

Kuro scowled, recognizing Aang's status by the arrow on his forehead. "I am Kuro, son of the noble Mai and Yu Yan archer Hazu, and future Fire Lord." He gestured to his companions. "My sister, Hikari. Fire Lady Azura, daughter of Princess Azula and the late War General Gouka. And Tao, son of the noble Ty Lee and the late Dai Li, Baiko." Each of them tensed into battle stances as their names were announced. Pain flashed through Azura's and Tao's eyes at the mentioning of their deceased fathers, but it was masked quickly.

Zara's eyes widened. "Princess Azula? Fire Lady Azura?" she felt shocked. Her father had never spoken of his sister, or even that she was alive. And to know that she had a cousin her own age, one who had taken the throne of the Fire Nation by force, made her blood run cold. How could he have lied to her? How could he have kept the truth from her?

Lian assumed a battle stance. "Apparently your father neglected to tell you of his sister." His words, though harsh, were meant to quiet Zara and keep her from doing anything rash. He could see that this entire situation could get out of control quickly.

Zara bit her lip and posed into her battle stance as well.

Aang remained standing tall, effusing the get into a fighting position. "You've taken over the great city of Ba Sing Se all in the name of your parents, haven't you?"

Kuro sneered in response. "I'm merely reclaiming the glory that the Fire Nation deserves. We as a people have suffered miserably for the past fifteen years. Our Nation deserves its place as being the most powerful in the world. You understand, don't you Avatar Aang?"

"What a load of crap!" Kai spoke up. He instantly hated this arrogant boy the moment his eyes fell upon him. And his words struck him brutally, angering him.

Kuro's amber eyes narrowed, his arrow turned on Kai immediately. "Who are you to speak so boldly, peasant?" he demanded.

Kai stepped forward, ignoring his friend's pleas to stay back. "I am Kai, Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, heir to the throne." He announced boldly.

Kuro sneered. "What's a spoiled Prince from the arctic pole doing meddling in these affairs?" he was surprised to see another royal here, intent on stopping him from his goals. Well, he wouldn't allow it to happen. He'd sought after this his entire life under the guidance of Princess Azula.

"It's my duty to my people and to this world to protect it from deadbeats like you." Kai replied, drawing water from a fountain, having it hover dangerously before the four servants of the Fire Nation. He was confident that if a fight arose, which it imminently would, he would be able to hold his own. He was a Waterbending Master, after all.

"Then do so." And with that, Kuro's arrow shot straight at Kai, who expertly blocked it with a wave of his water. Kai grit his teeth, sending a wave of water towards the arrogant boy who stood in the way of the proverbial peace. The battle was on.

Zara quickly sought her doppelganger, attacking her with a ribbon of flame. Azura blocked it quickly, shooting back her own blast of flame. "You're pretty good." Azura remarked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not so bad yourself." Zara replied airily before attacking aggressively. Lian, observing the battling momentarily, quickly lost track of who was who, and could only tell by glancing at their outfits. Zara's cute shortened kimono, although it was red, was nothing in comparison to Azura's regal armor. He quickly turned his attention away from Zara, as the soldiers that had followed the feared foursome out of the palace were all attacking now.

Aang utilized his powers the way an Avatar should: with reservation. All of the Fire Nation soldiers that he struck down were not killed, but merely disabled. And he kept careful track of the teens that had so bravely followed him to Ba Sing Se. if anything happened to any of them, he'd never forgive himself. Nor did he think their parents would.

"Who are you?" Azura demanded, noting that her opponent was a seasoned Bender. Every attack she dished out, this girl took and flung back with spades. And the striking resemblance was more than enough to make her suspicious. She had to know who this mystery girl was.

"I'm Zara, the daughter of the exiled Prince Zuko and Toph Bei Fong. Heiress to the Bei Fong estate." Zara informed her opponent; her cousin; boldly.

Azura's eyes widened with surprise and her attack momentarily lost its bite. This girl was the daughter of her mother's brother. The one who had abandoned his country; the one who had joined forces with the Avatar during a pivotal moment in the war. He was a traitor, and therefore this girl was also so. She had to be stopped at every cost.

Zara took advantage of her cousin's faltering surprise and scalded Azura with her flame. She cried out in pain, staggering back. She girt her teeth, her amber eyes glaring daggers at her own flesh and blood. "You shouldn't have done that!" she cried, summoning her lighting and shooting it at her cousin.

Zara's eyes widened in surprise; she had never seen anyone harbor lighting as a form of attack. And her father had never informed her of such ability; yet another way he'd failed her. The shock of such an attack, combined with the attack coming from her virtual twin paralyzed her. The lighting stuck her in the breast and she fell, succumbing to the darkness.

"Zara!" Lian cried. His attention was diverted from the warrior he'd been fighting and he received a harsh blow to the brow. Blood spurted forward, and he collapsed to his knees. The soldiers, satisfied with having disabled him, turned his attention to Lian's companions.

Daichi and Tsuchi stood back to back, efficiently protecting one another as they Earthbended. They ignored all distractions except for the soldiers before them. However, they were aware that Zara and Lian had fallen. But they couldn't express any concern, lest they fall to the enemy themselves. This situation, as of yet, looked favorable since they had the Avatar on their side. Hopefully it would stay that way.

Kato fought intensely, wishing fervently he'd been more devoted to mastering his Waterbending. He was holding his own in this battle, but just barely. Those years devoted to mastering all sorts of healing techniques were not serving him well now on the battlefield. He faltered, and received a harsh blow from the butt of a soldier's weapon. He stumbled, tasting blood in his mouth, and heard a shriek of pain that could belong to no one else but his brother.

Damn it, Kai had been keeping a watchful eye on him, knowing full well that Kato didn't possess the Bending talents that he had. And that demonic boy, Kuro that he'd been fighting took advantage of Kai's concern over him. Kato ignored the soldier he faced at the moment and swiveled to gaze at his brother. His eyes widened, tears coming to sting them as he saw Kai collapse, an arrow embedded in his breast. A sickening blow came to the back of Kato's head, and he fell into darkness, screaming his brother's name.

Kuro laughed as the Prince of the Water Tribe fell before him and promptly aimed his bow towards the Avatar. He was a liability, and he wouldn't allow his victory over Ba Sing Se to be taken away by him. He fired, relying on the years of tutelage under his Yu Yan Archer of a father to assure the accuracy of his shot. He smirked as the Avatar was struck in the back, falling forward with a cry of agony. This battle was as good as his.

Now that Aang had fallen, the soldiers were free to overwhelm Jie, Daichi, and Tsuchi. They were quickly defeated, though fighting tooth and nail to remain standing. Kuro smirked, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Well done, all of you." He commended his loyal minions.

Tao stretched slightly. "That was easier than expected." He remarked emotionlessly. His eyes roved to Azura and Hikari, and assured that they were fine, he nodded with a smile.

Kuro glanced at the boy disdainfully. "Don't take any credit, Tao. It was I who took down the Avatar." He walked over to the fallen messiah, kicking him with his boot. The Avatar turned, unconscious, thought he moaned in pain.

"What will we do with them?" Hikari questioned her brother curiously. She eyes the fallen warriors, wondering if perhaps allowing her brother to harm the Avatar wasn't such a good idea after all.

Kuro crossed his arms. "We'll take the Avatar with us to Ba Sing Se. Princess Azula will decide his fate from there. And we should take the Water Tribe Prince as well. He'll serve as a ransom." He smirked at his quick thinking and clever wit.

Tao gestured to Kato's unconscious form. "He looks to me as if he is the other Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. We should take him as well." He had seen the boy fight, and his resemblance to Kai was irrevocable.

Azura knelt beside the girl who resembled her so closely, studied her fallen form. Her fingers went to her neck, and she felt a pulse. It was faint, but there. She was alive. "We should bring her as well." She informed her fiancée.

Kuro arched a brow. "Your doppelganger?" he inquired, curious as to what Azura's motives were.

Azura nodded. "She mentioned that she was the daughter of Zuko." She stood, brushing the soot from her knees. "Mother would find it most interesting."

Kuro furrowed his brow in thought. If bringing Princess Azula's niece would please her, then it would be best to do so. "Yes. Bring the girl too." He gestured to several soldiers. "Shackle the prisoners. They're coming back to the Fire Nation with us."

Azura hid her smile. A soldier bowed slightly to Kuro before speaking up: "Sir, what would you like us to do with the others?"

Kuro looked at Lian, Jie, Daichi, and Tsuchi. "Throw them in with the other Ba Sing Se prisoners. They can rot for all we care." He glanced towards the flying bison who had managed to avoid the entire battle.

"And someone tie down that animal." He walked off of the battle field, eager to begin preparations for returning back to the fire Nation. He couldn't wait to see the look of pleasure on Princess Azula's face when she saw that he not only defeated Ba Sing Se in one day, but had also captured the Avatar, two Princes of the Northern Water Tribe, and the daughter of her long lost brother. He would be rewarded greatly.

LIAN AWOKE ABRUPTLY, an insistent pain nudging his brain. His pressed his fingers to his brow, wincing when they came in contact with the wound that soldier had inflicted on him. When he inspected his fingers, they were stained with crimson. He wrinkled his nose, then looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a large room that had been conveniently blockaded. Metal surrounded any and all windows or doors. He was effectively trapped, along with many others. He felt a surge of panic, wondering where all of his companions were.

"It's only you, me, Jie, and Daichi." He turned, startled, and took note of Tsuchi. She was covered in multiple cuts and bruises. She had obviously gone down with a fight, a quality he admired her for. He'd only known the girl for less than two weeks, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Where are the others?" the moment the question left his lips he knew it was stupid. Tsuchi probably knew just as much as he did. He shouldn't have wasted his breath.

Tsuchi shrugged noncommittally, and brushed her fingers over her brother's hair. She had propped him into a sitting position, his head leaning on her shoulder. Lian briefly wondered if Daichi's mere presence was offering Tsuchi the comfort she needed at this time.

"Where are we?" Lian asked, getting up to walk over to the Earthbending girl. He winced as his muscles protested. The battle had been harder on him than he'd thought.

Tsuchi sighed, looking into Lian's eyes. "We're imprisoned with the other inhabitants of Ba Sing Se. my guess is that our bad guys took Aang, Kai, Kato, and Zara because they are considered useful to whatever master plan they're hatching."

Lian nodded in agreement, kneeling next to his sister's unconscious form. He checked her briefly for wounds. "She's fine. I already checked her." Tsuchi added.

Lian smiled weakly. "Thank you." He pulled Jie into his arms, embracing her. He felt overwhelmed at the moment, and needed his sister now more than ever. Tsuchi sighed softly in response, and remained silent, allowing him the time he needed to think. Zara…

There was no question about it. He had to rescue her. He couldn't let her fall into enemy hands to be used as they willed. Zara, my love, please be okay… "We need to get out of here." He said aloud.

Tsuchi snorted. "How? There's us and the citizens of Ba Sing Se, some of which aren't even Benders." She replied.

Lian looked around. Tsuchi was right. They were a group full of Earthbenders and non-Benders. They were in a room made of metal and…wait. Metal. He grinned. "Hey, Tsuchi, you've mastered Earthbending, right?"

Tsuchi blinked. "Yeah. Why?" she inquired curiously.

Lian smiled secretively. "Zara's mother, Toph, is a master Earthbender. But that's not all. She can Bend metal as well."

Tsuchi's jaws dropped. "Metal? How?" she had never even considered doing such a thing, let alone tried it.

"She sensed the impurities in the metal and utilized them. Do you think you can try?" he implored.

Tsuchi gently withdrew from Daichi, making sure he wouldn't fall in his unconscious state. "I'll try."

Lian could only smile. "Great."

KATO WOKE, WINCING in pain. His head ached and his body felt weak. And the room was so bright.

"About time you woke up." A voice commented brightly. Kato turned and looked into the face of a complete stranger. He was dressed in a red medical kimono, ad he looked old, wise, and kind.

"Where am I?" Kato questioned hoarsely. He didn't think he'd ever been more scared and alone in his entire thirteen years.

The man handed him a glass of water, which Kato eagerly drank. "You're aboard a Fire Nation ship, heading back to the Fire Nation. You're now a prisoner under Lord Kuro." The doctor explained gently.

Kato winced. Great, he was a prisoner. But he remembered the battle, and his heart clenched involuntarily. "My brother. Is he…?" he feared even saying it.

The doctor took the empty glass of water from Kato. "Your brother is fine. His condition has stabilized." He placed the glass on a table nearby.

"And my other friends?" Kato blurted. He struggled to sit. Lian, Jie, Daichi, Tsuchi, Zara, and Aang…he felt nauseous.

The doctor forced him to lie back down. "The Avatar and the girl are fine." He assured Kato.

Kato frowned. "But what about my other friends? My cousins Lian and Jie, they were hurt too." He protested weakly.

The doctor frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sorry young man, but the Avatar, the Firebender girl, your brother, and yourself are the only prisoners that I'm aware of." He explained gently.

Kato felt his throat tighten and his vision blurred. Did that mean that Lian and Jie were dead? His cousins, no, they were more siblings to him than mere cousins. And Daichi and Tsuchi, he didn't know them well, but he did like them. If they were dead, he'd feel sick at heart. No, scratch that, he already did feel sick.

He leaned over his bed, gagging, and promptly lost all the water he'd just gulped down. Oh, spirits, Jie, Lian, Daichi, Tsuchi…


	20. Nightmare

AN: I apologize in advance to any fans who get upset of the deaths of certain characters, good or bad. Sometimes deaths and the angst they cause are what makes a story so good. Please keep this in mind as you read this tale.

Blind Are Our Children

ZUKO FELT HIS heart constrict as he approached the palace of his birth. It had been over fifteen years since he had last step foot here. And when he'd left it, he'd hardly been a whole man anymore. The pain of his father's death; the agony of losing everything he'd ever wanted had followed him to Gaoling. But then Toph had helped him, had healed him, and helped to shape the man he'd become today. He took her hands in his, kissing them gently. "I love you." He murmured.

Toph leaned in close to her husband, reveling in his proximity. She knew that this battle could mean the end of either or both of them. She desperately hoped everything would turn out okay. Toph was glad that Razo was back home, safe with Iroh and that Zara was probably somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, safe and happy. Little did she know that was hardly the case. "I love you too." She echoed, wrapping her arms around Zuko's strong torso. His muscles rippled beneath his tunic and she smiled to herself.

"It's now or never." Sokka commented. He gave his wife's hand one last squeeze, exchanging a loving glance with her. Suki merely returned the hand squeeze and walked towards the palace. They had spent several days at sea, and had passed, unharmed by the Fire Nation navy, through the harbor leading to the fire Nation palace. They had traveled to the capital, the palace, easily and now were standing before the palace. It was almost as if they were being welcomed into the stomach of the beast. She fervently hoped that they would prevail in their confrontation with Azula.

Katara strode forward, pausing as three figures exited out of the palace, a line of soldiers walking neatly behind them. As they came closer, she saw the figures were Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. They had changed, now women instead of the teens they were fifteen years ago. Each was lovely, though they possessed more dark ambition now than they had before. Katara inched closer to Kuval, taking comfort in his mere presence. His fingers brushed against her own. She hid a smile.

"Ah, if it isn't Zu-Zu and his little friends." Azula purred, obviously pleased that such an opportunity for revenge had arisen. She strode confidently over to her 'long-lost' brother, raising a hand to touch his scarred cheek.

Zuko frowned, brushing her hand aside. "Stop it Azula." He clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to rip his sister's head off, here and now. He at least needed answers first before doing so.

Azula faked a disappointed look. "Oh, Zu-Zu, it's been over fifteen years since I've seen your darling face last, and this is all you greet me with?" her voice lilted suggestively, and it sparked his temper.

"Enough Azula. Tell me, why have you taken control of the Fire Nation again? They were working towards redemption. You've gone and made the past fifteen years of political, social, and economical hardship all for nothing." Zuko spat. He was shaking with rage, and was angry that even after all this time his sister was still capable of invoking such emotion in him.

"Oh, Zuko, the Fire Nation is destined for greatness. I'm merely pushing our beloved motherland along." Azula smirked, a look so befitting for her.

"It's time to end this. You and I, an Agni Kai, right now. Winner takes the throne." Zuko replied, confident in his abilities to defeat his enemy that was once his own blood.

Azula looked thoughtful, then regretful. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." She smiled secretively, cocking her head at her brother. "You see, my daughter is the Fire Lady now. You'll have to challenge her." She informed him.

Zuko chuckled. "What a pity. I guess that means I can kill you now." And with that he attacked. Fire rose from his hands, moving to circle around his sister. Azula broke the column of flames, returning with her own attack. Zuko effortlessly blocked it, and Azula grinned in pleasure.

Mai and Ty Lee took this opportunity to attack. Sokka and Suki joined together to keep Ty Lee from attack Katara, Toph, and Kuval; their Bending was needed more so than their own abilities as warriors. Ty Lee smiled flirtatiously at the man she hadn't seen for the longest time. "You've gotten so much cuter!" she exclaimed. Suki glared at her as Sokka sweat dropped. Mai chose to keep Katara occupied, both taking note of the other's mastery and improvement. Kuval and Toph tended to the soldiers that had swarmed around them.

"I see you've improved, big brother." Azula purred as she made a ribbon of fire dance around him. She was pleased to see that Zuko had finally stepped up and tapped into his potential. He was much more interesting now. It would be a shame to kill him only once he became an actual challenge.

Zuko smirked. Azula didn't know the half of it. "I have. Enough, in fact, to do this." He circled his arms, and lightning crackled deviously.

Azula's eyes widened and she furiously began to summon her own lightning attack. The blue bolts crackled and exploded when they met one another, leaving the two panting from their efforts. More soldiers ran out of the palace, surrounding them. Toph and Kuval both groaned in frustration. They were quickly being worn out by so many soldiers to hold off. Kuval was the first to eventually fall. The combination of exhaustion and a soldier's lucky shot brought him to his knees.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out to her brother. Sokka nodded to Suki, taking over Katara's fight with Mai. Suki expertly held Ty Lee off as Katara rushed to help her husband. Toph stood in front of the two, Earthbending the soldier away.

"Are you alright?" Katara inquired, worried, and she propped Kuval up. He clutched at the gash in his side, blood spilling out profusely, and gazed up at his wife's pretty face. His blue clothing was quickly turning a reddish-purple. Katara pressed her hands to the wound. "Let me heal you." She murmured.

Suki cried out, distracting them all, as Ty Lee struck a pressure point in her neck. Suki crumbled to the ground, disabled but unharmed and Sokka received several of Mai's fletched darts in his torso. The two lovers whimpered softly, more worried about the other than themselves. Mai and Ty Lee smirked, stepping towards Katara and Kuval.

Katara's blue eyes widened and she whispered her protests. "No." she hugged Kuval to herself, hoping that maybe they'd take her over him.

Ty Lee wrenched Katara away from Kuval, striking her arms in their pressure points. "No, no!" Katara shrieked, doing her best to fight the Kyusho-jitsu warrior.

Mai loomed over Kuval, smirking deviously. "Your blood is getting everywhere. It's annoying me." She tonelessly informed the Waterbending master. He winced, doing his best to shuffle away from the darkly-dressed woman. But to no avail, she was upright, in perfect condition, and still possessed a good majority of her blood. She wielded her shuriken, and expertly embedded one into Kuval's neck.

He cried out in pain, clutching his neck. Katara screamed, tears falling down her face. "No!" Kuval's body fell limp, and she watched the life retreat from her husband's eyes. "No…no." she sobbed.

Mai smirked, for the thrill of death was insurmountable. "Down with the King of the Northern Water Tribe." Her monotonous voice rose above the deafening noise of battle.

Toph grit her teeth, the soldiers were overwhelming her. It was only a matter of time…and sure enough, she was engulfed in flame, and they surrounded her.

Zuko fought the urge to scream. Toph…no, no, no…

"Surrender now, Zuko. I won't kill anymore of your friends." Azula ordered coldly. This victory was just too easy. Like taking cand y from a baby.

Zuko immediately relented, despite Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Toph's protests. The soldiers quickly chained and shackled the team. They were lead to the prison tower and thrown into a collective cell. And were thus helpless.

TSUCHI WAS RELENTLESS in her training to master Metalbending. The sun had sunk behind the horizon and still she practiced, concentrating. Lian and Jie, once she had awakened, had merely observed her, offering words of encouragement and support whenever she became frustrated. And that was quite frequently.

Daichi, although he was also an adept Earthbender, was not as skilled as she. He attempted, and she knew he was trying, but understood that she was more likely out of them both to get it first. So eventually she told him to sit back and be a cheerleader along with Lian and Jie.

However, he took this as 'Please flirt with Jie' and had been doing so for the past few hours. Tsuchi did her best to ignore it, knowing that Daichi wasn't one to let any sort of situation get him down, no matter how bleak. But, for spirits sake, they were imprisoned and their friends had been kidnapped! Now was not the time.

Lian seemed to agree, for he interrupted their conversation any chance he could get, and also would shoot dirty looks at Daichi. This didn't deter him, and he only flirted with Jie more. Tsuchi was beginning to wonder when Lian would just tackled Daichi and sock him in the mouth for even talking to his sister. She hoped it'd be soon. She really needed to concentrate.

After another half hour, she felt confident that she could get them out of the prison. She turned to her three companions. "Lets go." And with that, she quietly Bended the metal, making a small hole for them to pass through.

Jie looked to the other prisoner's, reluctant to leave them behind. "Lian-" she began to protest.

Lian took his sister's hand. "Come on. We'll rescue them once we stop those Fire Nation creeps." He assured her. Jie nodded and the four teens crawled through the small hole that Tsuchi had made. They crouched low against the wall of the building, trying to make themselves as invisible as possible in the night. But the moon was nearly full, and brightened the entire street they stood on. Fire Nation soldiers walked among the streets, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Luckily, the four teens had yet to be noticed.

Tsuchi Bended the metal back to the way it had been before they exited their prison. "Let's go get Appa." She quietly urged them. They hurried along in the shadows, careful to avoid the lazy soldiers who prowled throughout the streets. Along the way, they had to quietly kill several soldiers who noticed them, but it did not cause them much delay. Nor did they dwell on the lives they had taken; there simply wasn't time to.

They found Appa tied up with other farm animals. He groaned in response to seeing them, and they quickly hushed him. The four teens made quick work of untying him. Daichi scrambled aboard, offering his hand to Jie, much to Lian's dismay. He did his best to ignore it, sine now was not the time for an argument. He climbed atop Appa, offering his hand to Tsuchi, who ignored it and climbed up on her own. Lian couldn't help but grin at her independent antics.

And he, who had spent the most time interacting with Appa in his youth, took the reigns. With a whispered 'yip yip', Appa took off into the sky, and they escaped from the once great city of Ba Sing Se without a hitch.

AZURA TOOK IN the view of the Fire Nation palace standing bold and strong against the deep blue sky. She almost welcomed it, glad to be off of the wretched ship that carried the whispers of the atrocities that had occurred in Ba Sing Se. and prisoners that only offered more questions instead of answers.

She felt a sudden chill as she witness her soldiers leading the prisoners, one by one into the throne room in which her mother lay. She hugged herself, following her soldiers, Kuro, Hikari, and Tao into the massive throne room that was her own.

"What's this?" Azula questioned as the prisoners were forced to their knees before her. Aang, Kai, Kato, and Zara all remained silent, but wary of everything and everyone around them.

Kuro smirked, ultimately pleased with himself. "Princess Azula, I bring before you the Avatar, the two Princes of the Northern Water Tribe, and the daughter of your traitor brother." He could hardly keep the smug tone from his voice.

Azula's eyes studied the four alert prisoners and the corners of her blood red mouth quirked upwards. "Kuro." She beckoned him to come to her.

Kuro stepped forward, bowing at Azula's feet. "My Lady." He murmured obediently.

Azula placed her hand atop Kuro's ebony hair, patting it gently. "You have done well, my son. I do believe you should be rewarded for such exemplary deeds."

Kuro, facing the floor, could barely contain a triumphant grin. "I do, my Lady?" he kept his voice low and servantile.

Azula nodded, ushering Kuro to rise. "You shall marry my daughter as soon as the arrangements are made." She informed him.

Kuro gave her a level smile. "You honor me, my Lady." He bowed his head to her, then stood tall, proud and strong beside her.

Azura felt a piece of her heart die. She knew she was to marry Kuro, but she hadn't expected her mother to accelerate the engagement. No, please…her golden eyes found Tao's hazel ones, and she saw her own dread, fear, and anger reflected in them. Tao, save me, she mentally pleaded.

"As for the prisoners, jail them along with the others." Azula commanded the soldiers.

"The others?" Tao piped up, arching a brow in curiosity. What other prisoners had been taken captive in their absence? Aang, Kai, Kato, Zara all raised their heads, forgetting their present situation.

Azula smirked. "My brother, Zuko and his wife, the King and Queen of the Northern Water Tribe and then two citizens of Kyoshi Island…" Azula trailed off, feigning thoughtfulness as a collective gasp ran through Aang, Kai, Kato and Zara. "Oh, but I forgot. The King was slain on the day he and the others attacked."

Kato bowed his head, tears filling his eyes at the horrid realization. "Father." he murmured hoarsely, images of his father flashing through his head. He remembered his father helping him to learn Waterbending, his father taking care of his knee when he skinned it slipping on ice, his father tucking him into bed and telling him tales of the great Avatar Aang. That wonderful man, who had always been there, offering him support in every way imaginable, was now dead. No…it couldn't be…

Zara and Aang both remained silent, though shocked and saddened greatly. A great man such as Kuval hadn't deserved such a fate. He had only been thirty six years old. Much too young, with so much left to give. How cruel of them to needlessly end his life.

Kai winced, and chose to express his emotions in a different way than his brother. "You fucking bitch! How could you?!" he shrieked, not caring if he was held captive or not. His strong, tall father…dead? No, it was inconceivable! No, he wouldn't allow it!

Azula smirked, amused by Kato's tears and Kai's anger. "Ah, you truly are a son of the Northern Water Tribe." Kai glowered at her, pulling Kato's tears from his face, sharpening them into an ice like spear. Azula sent a blast of flame, quickly evaporating the small spear and scalding Kai's hands. He screamed in agony. "Take them to the prison." Azula ordered. The soldiers dragged them off to the prison.

Tao observed carefully and said nothing. He then quickly turned and left, leaving Hikari and Azura to deal with their parents.

ZUKO HELD HIS injured wife in his arms, rocking her ever so gently, hoping that she wasn't in too much pain. They had been imprisoned since yesterday, and she had remained unconscious, probably reserving all of her strength to heal her injured body. "Oh, Toph." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, fighting the urge to weep. Now was the time to be strong. He had to be.

"Is she alright?" Suki asked, concerned. She held her own husband in her arms, tearing off long strips of her Kyoshi uniform to rebind his deep wounds from Mai's fletched darts. Sokka remained conscious, but seemed to be listless. It was probably from how much blood he had lost over the past day.

"Her pulse is strong. She's just hurt." Zuko answered, looking up from Toph to gaze at Suki and Sokka. He bit his lip; Sokka's normally tanned skin was much too pale. "Is he okay?" he queried.

Tears sprung to Suki's gray eyes and she looked down to her husband. Her fingers skimmed over his pale face. "I don't know if he's going to make it, Zuko." Her voice cracked and she hugged Sokka closer to herself.

"Don't speak like that. He's going to be fine." Zuko argued. He frowned, looking over to Katara. She hadn't spoken or moved since they'd been thrown into their prison. She lay were she had been tossed, her eyes wide and unseeing. He lamented for his dear friend. Poor Katara…she'd lost the love of her life. Kuval was her everything. But now, they needed her. If they could somehow snap her out of it then she could heal Sokka and Toph.

But the question was how could they do it. Zuko's thoughts were interrupted when the heavy iron doors of the prison opened. Soldiers appeared, carrying new prisoners with them. Zuko's eyes widened as he recognized them to be Aang, Kai, Kato, and Zara. Panic rose in his breast, especially for his daughter. Was she alright? Had they hurt her?

The panic was placed with the irrational protective anger of a father, but before his could open his mouth to say anything, the soldiers opened their cell door and threw Aang, Kai, Kato, and Zara in with them. The door was quickly closed and the soldiers left.

Zara picked herself up, wincing, and she looked up. Her green eyes met Zuko's golden ones, and his felt his heart skip a beat. "Daddy." She breathed, running over to him, embracing both him and her mother.

"Zara." He hugged his daughter with his one free arm, the other still around his wife. Spirits, why was Zara even here? He had assumed she was safe, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, searching for the Avatar. His gaze strayed over to Aang. Well, at least she'd found him. Perhaps it was a familial similarity.

"Daddy." Zara pressed kisses all over her father's face, as he did the same to her. "Are you alright? What have they done to you?" she demanded gently.

Zuko pulled away from his daughter, studying her intently. She had changed in the past year, her face had become narrower, her figure fuller. She was more of a woman than the child she was when she had left on her quest. And he half regretted it. "I'm fine, but your mother…" he managed to say.

Zara turned her attention to Toph. "Oh, Mom." She stroked her mother's bruised cheek, then turned to look at Kato. She knew full well he could heal her, that is, if he were up to it. He had only just heard to the death of his father, after all.

Kai and Kato had turned their attentions to Katara, concerned about her vegetative state. They both sat her up, stroking her hair. "Mom? Mom?" Kai whispered hoarsely. He completely ignored the burning pain of the burns on his hands that Azula gifted him with. Kato could heal them soon enough.

"We're here. We're still here." Kato sobbed softly.

Katara blinked, her eyes becoming sentient, glimmering with tears. "Kai? Kato?"

Kai pulled his mother close, hugging her desperately. "Mom, we're here." He cried.

Katara's breath hitched, and she buried her face into her son's chest, so much broader now than it was when he had left home. Sobbed racked her thin frame. "I thought you two were safe." She whispered.

"We had found Aang…and then heard about the attack on Ba Sing Se. We went with him to help…but we were too late." Kato explained gently to his heartbroken mother.

Suki and Zuko exchanged glances. "Ba Sing Se?" the echoed in unison.

Zara nodded, smoothing her mother's bangs from her forehead. "We lost to Kuro, Hikari, Tao, and Azura." Their names were like poison on her tongue.

Suki swallowed nervously. "Where are Lian and Jie?" she dreaded the answer.

Zara looked down, her throat becoming tight. "I don't know." Tears stung at her eyes.

Suki gazed downward, feeling utterly hopeless. Sokka was on the brink of death, and she had no idea where her children were, or even if they were alive. "Oh no…" her voice was hoarse with grief. Despair crept over her heart.

Kato pulled away from his mother, confident that Kai was doing his best to comfort her. "Let me look at them." he gestured towards Toph and Sokka. He walked over, and Suki allowed him to inspect Sokka's wounds. After a careful examination, Kato's eyes met Suki's. "I can heal his wounds, but he's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a lot of rest to recuperate. Plenty of food too." he informed his aunt.

Suki studied her nephew, so much more mature and wise than the boy he was almost a year ago. And, she noted, he looked more like his Uncle Sokka than ever before. She hid her smile, and nodded, acknowledging his words. "Then do so, please."

Kato closed his eyes, concentrating, and Suki's eyes widened as droplets of water appeared in the air around Kato and herself. Was Kato drawing water out of the air? The slight humid, dampness of the dungeon was working in their favor. And Suki was grateful. Kato gathered the water in his hands, pressing them to his Uncle's various wounds. The water gleamed with healing light, and where there were once deep gashes was now healthy, tanned skin.

Kato opened his ocean blue eyes, gazing at his handiwork. "He'll live now." He swallowed the fresh wave of pain at the knowledge of his own father's death. But at least, here, he had made a difference in his uncle's life.

Suki kissed her nephew's cheek in gratitude as her husband awoke from his stupor. "Suki…?" his voice was soft, hoarse. Everything seemed so blurry, so unclear. What had happened?

She stroked his face, so glad to see that she wouldn't have to live her life as a widow. "My love." She murmured it; taking in this small happiness she had been granted.

Sokka welcomed her embrace, then observed his surroundings. Reality came crashing down, stealing his breath. And then, it hit him. "Where are Lian and Jie?" he queried, panic rising in his voice.

Zara felt a fresh wave of grief roll through her breast. "We don't know." She answered. Her mind was driving her crazy, and had been doing so since she had awaken from her injuries aboard the ship. She fervently hoped Lian wasn't dead. For if he was, a part of her would be dead also. Lian, there's still so much we have to do together. She had never held him in her arms overnight, he'd never made love to her, they had to marry, have those three children they agreed on…Lian, please don't die. Come back to me…I need you more than anything or anyone…

Sokka's breath hitched, and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. He said nothing, and merely sat beside his wife. His precious son and daughter were missing, their fates unknown. What could he say? He could see that Zara and Suki were as distraught as he. His eyes roved to the others, and one person in particular caught his attention. "Aang." That one word held amazement, anger, hope, and love.

Katara ceased her sobbing into her elder son's chest, looking at the Avatar as well. "The deserter." She murmured balefully.

Aang looked down; feeling the guilt and mistrust of fifteen years suddenly catch up with him. "I know I've let you down, and I'm sorry. I was jealous and hurt that you had all found lovers and started families without me." His eyes found Katara's. "I still loved you deeply. And it was my own fault that I didn't have the courage to tell you."

Katara's eyes widened at Aang's love confession. She had known all these years, but had never heard it from his own lips. Now, nearly twenty years later, and twenty years too late, she had finally heard it. "Aang…" she whispered his name.

Zuko's amber eyes met the gray ones of the Avatar. "It's okay. All that matters is we're here together now. To die together, or to prevail together." And strangely enough, Zuko's voice embodied the opinion of everyone else in the room. And it was aright, if only just for now. There were more important things to be concerned with than Aang's disappearance. Like how to break out of prison, defeat Azula, and set the world back to rights. It shouldn't be so hard, right? Wrong.


	21. Tao's Heart

AN: I don't own Avatar. Promise. Please enjoy.

Blind Are Our Children

TAO PACED THE floors of his bedroom, unable to put his aching mind at rest. Dinner that evening had been quiet, each person at the table preoccupied with their own thoughts. Throughout the entirety of his meal he had been unable to keep his eyes off of Azura. She had been quiet, reticent even, and hardly ate anything on her plate. He knew that her now rushed engagement with Kuro was bothering her. The look Tao had received from her when it had been announced was enough to tell him that she needed his help.

But what could he do? He was not the man chosen by Azula to marry Azura. Tao was merely the son of an acrobat Fire Noble and an agent of the Dai Li. He was a half-breed, and possessed no skills as a Firebender or as an asshole. Kuro had all of that, it seemed. Tao could not go to Azula now and request that he be allowed to marry Azura instead. Azula would refuse him outright, and even if she did ask him why, 'because I love her,' was not a good enough answer.

He left him room abruptly, unable to bear its large, vacant silence any longer. He strode to his mother's room, knocking on her door with impatient politeness. He heard her shuffle around a bit, and she came to the door, dressed in rich nightclothes of silk.

"Tao?" her grey eyes widened in surprise and she beckoned her son into her chambers. He bowed his head to her before entering, and continued the same pacing upon her floors as he had his own. "What's the matter?" his mother's voice was guileless and sweet, as always, and it soothed him somewhat.

He looked up, his hazel eyes clouded in confusion and pain. "Princess Azula hastened the wedding." He merely stated, anguish wrought in his very words. He paused in his pacing, his eyes rising to gaze at the painting hanging on the wall which depicted Ty Lee, Tao, and Baiko, his father. The family in the portrait seemed happy, and Tao vaguely remembered posing for it. He'd been barely five years old. And soon after the painting had been completed, his father had died. Well, no, killed. But, he digressed.

"They've been engaged for quite some time now, Tao. What difference does it make whether they marry tomorrow or the day after?" Ty Lee implored. She knew her son very well, and could see how much he cared for Azura. He and the girl shared a deep friendship, one that was slowly growing into something more passionate. Though Tao was too honorable to ever act on it; not while Azura was betrothed to Kuro.

"That's not the point!" frustration unleashed Tao's normally submerged temper. "Kuro is wrong for her! He doesn't love her like I do!" he insisted, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were bleached white.

Ty Lee joined her son's side, resting a motherly hand on his handsome cheek. He resembled his father so much that it made her heart ache. Spirits, how she missed her beloved Baiko… "Tao, please understand. This is what's best for the Fire Nation." She urged her son.

Tao jerked away from her maternal touch, gritting his teeth. "Was father's death what was best for the Fire Nation?" his voice was deathly quiet, and darker than the night.

Ty Lee attempted to bite back the pain, but it was still fresh, even eleven years after her husband's murder. "Azula felt it was." her voice cracked, and she turned away from her son; ashamed of the tears that sprung forth, and even more ashamed of her foolish answer.

"She's dictated your life with an iron fist." Tao began gently, grasping his mother's shoulders, whirling her to face him. His hazel eyes, with their tint of green, pierced through hers. "I'm going to put an end to it, mother. I'll extract a revenge so sweet that it will put father's memory to rest and repay us for the suffering we've endured under her." He promised.

Ty Lee shook her head, her customary braid flying back and forth. "No, Tao, don't do it. She'll catch you committing treason, and she'll have your head for it. It won't earn you Azura's hand, nor my happiness. Please." She begged as tears trickled down her face.

Tao pulled away from his mother. "Repeat nothing of what I've said this evening." He pressed. Ty Lee wiped at her face, shaking her head. "Promise me!" Tao urged her.

"I promise." Ty Lee whimpered.

Tao bent over, pressing a kiss to his mother's brow. "Good." And he left as quickly as he had come, leaving Ty Lee to collapse to the floor, sobbing. She feared she would lose her only son, much like she had his father. Spirits, please, keep him from doing anything that would take him from me…

JIE YAWNED, HER eyes fluttering open. The sun was rising, casting its rays onto her face, warming her. It gave her a small dose of comfort in light of the recent events. She allowed a small smile to grace her features. If the sun could still rise, maybe there was still hope. That Kai, Kato, and Zara were still alive and well. Aang too.

She turned to gaze at her brother, but as she did the blanket covering her shifted, and the person laying beside her groaned at the lack of warmth. She quickly covered him, but it was too late. His green eyes fluttered open, and caught hers. She was entranced.

"Morning." Daichi greeted mildly. He smiled lazily, his brown hair more of a rumpled mess than usual, falling into his face.

Jie felt her face flush. "Morning." There was something about Daichi that made her feel giddy and silly, like a normal teenage girl, despite the fact that she'd been wandering around the world for the better part of a year. And it wasn't just his silly, devil may care attitude, he was genuinely nice and attentive to her.

He took her tanned hand into his own paler one, and pressed a kiss to it. She nearly swooned right then and there. "What a pleasant morning this is, to wake up and have a beauty such as yourself be the first thing I see."

Jie blushed softly. "Oh, Daichi, you flatter me." She protested gently, pressing her hands to her pinked face.

Daichi shifted, leaning in closer. "Oh, no, you're a lovely water maiden, and I am unworthy to even gaze at you!" he informed her, taking in her slim frame and delicate features. He meant every word of it. Jie was something extremely beautiful and exotic to him; for none of the girls from his village had blue eyes like her, beautiful dark skin like her, nor did their hair fall down their backs in a cascading braid. And they certain were not adept warriors like her. She was truly one of a kind.

Jie felt her heart beat rapidly beneath her breastbone, and she wondered if she would die then and there. "Oh, stop it, of course you're worthy!" she protested meekly. He took her hands in his own, his green eyes sincere and true.

"I should like very much to court you, Jie." He said sincerely.

She felt weak, like she couldn't breathe. This handsome boy, with his green eyes and broad shoulders, wanted to court her? As in, gain her affections so he could marry her? Marriage?! She was hardly even fifteen yet! Yet…she gazed into his warm eyes…he was fifteen, and would be sixteen soon. Old enough to marry her if her father permitted it. She could imagine it now, steam billowing out of her father's ears as he hacked away at Daichi with his boomerang…

Since Jie didn't reply, and only stared at him in wonderment, he continued, elaborating. "I mean, with your father's permission, of course. And I'd prove my worth to your parents, and-"

She silenced him with her slim fingers. "I would like you to court me, very much." She answered honestly.

Daichi could barely contain his grin, but as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, his sister's hand waved in front of his face. He fought the urge to smack her into next week, hadn't she been asleep, or something?

"Hold on lover boy, look!" Tsuchi announced, pointing down. Jie and Daichi craned their heads over the edges of Appa's saddle. Their eyes widened in shock as their gaze drank in the sight of dozens of ships, ethnically designs by the Water Tribe, sailed in the same direction the were heading: to the Fire Nation.

"It's the Northern Water Tribe's fleet." Lian informed them, his voice rather annoyed. Probably because Daichi as practically asked his baby sister to marry him. But, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Let's go talk to them, Lian." Jie urged her brother, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her for the whole Daichi situation.

"Alright." He pulled Appa's reigns, and they began their decent towards the flagship, landing smoothly on its wide deck. They each jumped off of Appa, and Lian tried to ignore how Daichi assisted Jie. He looked among the wary soldiers, and stood tall. "I am Lian of Kyoshi Island, nephew to Lady Katara and Chief Kuval, cousin to Princes Kai and Kato. Please allow me speak to your superiors." His voice, strong and level, carried through the crisp morning air.

Before he could end blink, a blur of white tackled him to the ground. "Wha-oof!" he winced at the pain of the blow.

A boy knelt above him, grinning deliriously. "Hey Lian."

Lian blinked. "Gakko?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. He'd been one of Kai's friends back at the northern Water Tribe, and they knew one another well.

Lian grinned widely, slapping the teen on the shoulder. "Hey man!"

Gakko grinned, giving Lian a noogie. "Long time no see!"

Tsuchi and Jie shared glances, rolling their eyes at the boys' antics.

Both boys quickly became somber though, and helped one another off the deck of the ship. "The Avatar, Kai, Kato, and Zara were captured at Ba Sing Se. we're on our way to the Fire Nation now to rescue them."

Worry flickered over Gakko's features. "I see." He bit his lip, then gestured. "Come with me, all of you. You'd better speak to General Shui."

AZURA WOKE SLOWLY, dreams flitting away rapidly, the reality coming to replace them just as swiftly. She shifted in her bed, warm and comfortable beneath the lush covers. Beside her was Kuro, asleep, his golden eyes closed. His breath was slow and deep, his features lax. He studied him, so handsome, the vision of serenity. That was, until he woke up. Then he'd become all Princely, all ambition, and seriousness.

She missed the days when they were younger and could spar together playfully, when they played childish games of hide and explode, when there wasn't such a thing as titles, war, and death hanging over their heads. When he was still good and kind and true. But no longer did they live in their child's world. Instead they faced a lifetime together as Fire Lord and Lady, wreaking havoc upon the other nations, murdering, fighting… she closed her eyes against such imagery, it was too much to bear.

Azura extended her hand, tracing Kuro's handsome features. His breath was hot against her hand, and she suppressed a shiver, as she recalled that hot breath over various parts of her body only last evening. She rose slowly, so as to not disturb his sleep, suddenly wanting to be far away from him. Yes, he was skilled in bed, yes he was handsome, but she was to be married to him as soon as possible. Three days, her mother had said last night. So now it was two, actually. Two days…oh, Tao, will you forgive me for marrying Kuro?

She had felt Tao's eyes watching her carefully at dinner last night, and she secretly wished she could meet his gaze. And tell him everything. How much she loved him, how she longed for it to be him she was engaged to. Tao always understood her; always made her feel better, always supported her, made her needs come first. He was unselfish, undraining, unambitious…he was everything Kuro wasn't. He was nothing of what Kuro was.

Nausea overcame her suddenly, and she rushed to their bath, retching what little she had in her stomach. She collapsed to her knees, feeling weak suddenly. She rested her forehead against the porcelain of their toilet, fighting the urge to whimper or bawl like a child. What was wrong with her? She was usually never sick, at least not physically. Her heart was a different matter.

She drew herself up from the cold tile floor and grabbed the red silk robe which hung from one the hooks on the bathroom door. As she tied the sash she inhaled deeply, then exhaled deeply. She called upon her hours of meditation before candlelight to soothe her body's turmoil. And the nausea ebbed away, lingering only as a bad taste in her mouth.

But replacing it was an overwhelming desire to flee. Away from Kuro, away from this bedchamber where she'd lost everything that meant anything to her. She spared one last glance at her fiancée's sleeping form before leaving their bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, Kuro's eyes opened. But she was not aware of it.

The halls of the Fire Nation palace were quiet this early in the morning. Few guards stood vigil at their posts, but said nothing to her. Her feet carried her on their own accord, taking her wherever they pleased. She soon found herself standing before the prison tower which held her uncle and cousin. Well, at least, she assumed they were, from her mother's words. Not bothering to question how she ended up there, she entered the building.

It was dark and dank, even in such early hours of the morning, the sun climbing the horizon like a toddler. She felt utterly ridiculous suddenly, wearing a red bedroom robe and a pair of slippers. She wore no make up, her hair was probably a mess, and her prisoners would think her crazy. But it mattered not, or so she told herself.

She approached their cell, which was large and fit them all rather comfortably. She knew that by sticking them all into the same cell they'd be more easily guarded. She knew each of them possessed Bending prowess that would make them a threat if there were spread out individually. They were all sleeping, having separated themselves into small groups; natal families, she guessed.

Her eyes fell upon the man who held his wife and daughter on either side of him. His scar was pronounced, standing out of his face, but it didn't detract from his handsome features. His embrace with his daughter and wife was protective and strong, as a father's should be. Azura frowned, attempting to remember her father. He'd been assassinated when she was younger, and she only had a few memories of him.

She remembered that he was handsome by Fire Nation standards, and that he'd seemed as tall as a tower and steadfast as one too. He would always bring her small treats and take her for walks, and she recalled that he'd tell her bed time stories at night. Tales of a world that had been in peace, the four elements mingling in harmony. She pushed the memory from her head, her eyes falling to her so-called Uncle, the traitor.

And his own golden eyes looked straight back at her. She jumped in surprise, but quickly recollected herself. "Good morning, Zuko." She said politely. It was best to remain neutral with her uncle before choosing to behave in any particular fashion.

"Ah, so disrespectful of you. It's _Uncle_ Zuko." He corrected her mildly, and seemed to be as unaccustomed to the title as she was herself. His wife stirred in her sleep, the vibrations of his voice awakening her.

Azura bowed her head. "Uncle Zuko." She repeated, her tone respectful. When she raised her head once more, she could see he was perplexed. She didn't understand why, and it was almost annoying. "What's the matter?" she inquired.

He looked at her, his head tilted wonderingly. "You're too respectful to be the daughter of Azula." He was not snide, nor rude, nor anything negative. He stated it as if it were fact, a simple knowledge that his sister was an evil wretch. And, Azura couldn't help but subconsciously agree. You, her brother, must know my mother's heart just as, if not more, than I. Don't you, Uncle Zuko?

"Perhaps I take after my father." she suggested, her voice level and calm. His statement had not angered her, but it did strike emotion into her. One she was nearly unfamiliar with: understanding.

Zuko arched a brow. "Who is your Father?" he wondered if perhaps he knew him from his days as the Prince of the Fire Nation. The others in his cell all began to stir, the conversation drawing them out of their deep sleep.

"General Gouka, son of War Minister Qin." Azura replied, glancing down. Funny, why should she be thinking and even missing her father so much today? Perhaps it was because an uncle and cousin who she had never known of were suddenly here, now, and in the flesh? The family resemblance was undeniable, and she knew in her heart that this was her flesh and blood.

Zuko's eyes widened, for he had known both Qin and Gouka, and he quietly repressed a laugh. Of course Azula would pick a War General's son for a husband and father of her child. He only wondered where Gouka was now, for Azura had spoken as if she did not honestly know her own father's characteristics. "You did not know your father?" he questioned.

Azura's eyes did not meet her uncle's as she spoke. "He died when I was a young girl." She answered. She took note of the cell's inhabitants all awakening, but she ignored it. They were unimportant; only her uncle's responses were pertinent.

"You mean murdered?" Zuko reiterated. He knew instantly that for whatever reason, Azula was behind the death of Gouka. A young man usually didn't die for no reason. His daughter's beautiful green eyes regarded him curiously, but she did not speak.

"Whom are you implying did such a thing?" Azura eyed her uncle, doing her best to keep the disdain from her voice. The witnesses to their conversation all remained silent, alternating glances between Zuko and herself.

Zuko retracted himself from his wife and daughter, walking over to the bars. "I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe Azula?"

The mere suggestion made Azura choke. "How dare you-" she stopped herself suddenly, experiencing a painful flashback of her parents arguing…

_She had been outside their bedroom door, frightened from a nightmare, and had wanted to join them._ _"You cannot seriously be planning to take the Fire Nation by force, Azula!" her father's voice was harsh, angry. She had rarely ever heard it raised to such decibels._

"_I can and I will, Gouka. This is my birthright, Azura's birthright." Her mother argued, her own voice echoing her husband's rage._

"_Don't tell me plan on involving her in this." He warned menacingly._

"_Of course I am. She will be the Fire Lady before her sixteenth birthday." Azula's replied._

_Her father remained silent for a few moments, then he spoke. His voice held contempt. "I won't allow you to use our daughter as a pawn." _

"_And I won't allow you to interfere with my plans." Azura fled at this point, not wanting to hear anything more. The entire subject, combined with her parents' yelling, had frightened her more so than her nightmare had. That night she cried herself to sleep. _

_The following morning, when she woke, her mother informed her that her father had been assassinated in the night. When her eyes met her mother's she knew instantly that her life would change forever. She sobbed harder then than she had the night before._

Azura felt weak, as she had earlier that morning, but this time it was because of her heart, not her body.

"Azura? Azura, are you alright?" Zuko's voice, laced with concern, broke her out of her trance.

She blinked, her Uncle's amber eyes piercing through her. They were so kind and concerned, even though he didn't know her, or even know of her until recently. So why was he concerned? Was it simply because they were related? Was this…unconditional love? It made her head spin, so she chose not to focus on it. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied curtly.

Zuko eyed his niece skeptically. "You're pale." She had been pale since she had come down, looking almost sickly. But now it was even more pronounced. He was concerned, because he could see in her eyes that she held none of the conniving or malice that Azula did. She was a genuinely good person, and was seemingly thrust into a situation with no consideration for her feelings being taken into consideration.

"I'm fine." Annoyance threaded through her voice, and she turned away from her Uncle's gaze.

"Alright." He quietly accepted her answer, though he didn't agree. She obviously was not well, and no doubt it was from the stress of being the Fire Lady.

Azura remained silent before meeting her Uncle's eyes again. She studied him, and she saw no plotting schemes or deviant ideas lurking in his eyes. Could he really be the traitor everyone thought of him as? Did he consciously turn his back on the Fire Nation, or did he feel as trapped there as she felt? "Why did you betray us?" she blurted, not bothering to quell her words.

Sadness reflected in Zuko's eyes. "Because I couldn't betray my heart." His niece deserved the truth. He knew Azula would have disillusioned her for her entire life, and so she couldn't discern wrong from right. Very much like he'd been when he had been her age.

She seemed affected by his words, her features softening. "And what did your heart want?" she queried.

"Free will, happiness, peace. Among other things." His eyes flickered to his wife and daughter, and Azura instantly understood. She saw how his wife and daughter returned his glances with looks of genuine love and warmth. She fought jealousy at such open emotion.

She touched the bars which contained her Uncle and cousin, but before she could open her mouth to speak, someone entered the prison. She turned her head, her eyes widening as they fell upon Tao. "Tao?" she whispered wondrously.

He was dressed in his traditional kimono. It was simple, in a rich black fabric with small gold piping. He often mentioned that red didn't suit him, and Azura suspected that it was his loyalty to his Earth kingdom heritage that kept him from doing so. And, spirits, he looked so handsome. She suddenly felt self conscious, recalling that she wore no make up and her hair was mussed.

Tao's eyes fell upon Azura, and he quickly hid the surprise he felt at seeing her here. He hadn't expected anyone to want to visit the prisoners, nor do so at such an early hour. Dawn had broken only an hour ago. His heart convulsed in his chest, for this was the first time he'd seen Azura so natural and unkempt in a long while. She was simply stunning, dressed in only that red silk robe. It suited her, and he was glad that he was fortunate enough to see her without any make up or elaborate hairstyle.

Upon further inspection, he noticed she was paler than usual. Apprehension filled him, and he strode to her, taking her face into his hands. "You're ill." He stated softly, his hazel eyes flitting over her sallow features. She seemed so…weary. He longed to pick her up, cradle her in his arms, and soothe whatever ailed her so.

Azura, torn between wrenching herself from his grasp or staying within the warm comfort of his presence, felt helpless. "Whatever happened to 'good morning'?" she attempted to tease.

But Tao's eyes held no humor. "Good morning. What's wrong?" he figured he'd better get straight to the point. He wasn't going to allow Azura to skirt around this issue.

"I'm fine. Really." She protested. Her golden eyes were filled with raw need, and he longed to hug her to him, stroke her unbound hair, and kiss her face. His fingers unconsciously stroked her porcelain cheekbones.

Tao knew Azura, and he knew her well. "You're lying." He felt hurt that she was. After all this time, didn't she know she could confide in him? After all of these years…

Zara felt a streak of guilt course through her. "I'm sorry. You're right." She withdrew reluctantly from his warm touch. His hands dropped to his sides, and he felt as helpless as Azura had moments before. "I'm going to get some rest."

He opened his mouth to protest, longed to grasp her hand and pull her close. But instead he only nodded. "Alright. Feel better." She retreated and he turned away. The attentive eyes of Zuko, Toph, Zara, Katara, Kai, Kato, Sokka, Suki, and Aang met his. He fought the urge to blush. This was going to be embarrassing.


	22. A Plan

AN: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring…necessary character development.

Blind Are Our Children

THEIR EYES BORED into is, and he felt a wave of embarrassment and discomfort. They had intently studied the entire interaction between Azura and himself. They could blatantly see how he felt about Azura, and they could see his weaknesses. They could easily exploit it, if they chose to.

But these people, although his enemy, were good. And Tao could see it, in the way they cared for one another, in the way they opposed Azula's tyranny. He realized that he'd been conditioned to be distrustful through his interactions with Azula, Kuro, and the other maniacal people in his life. These people would not exploit Tao's feelings for Azura, nor would they take advantage of his weaknesses like Azula or Kuro would.

It seemed, however, that they could tease him for it. "I thought Azura was supposed to marry Kuro." The Water Tribe Prince who had attempted to kill Azula with an icicle he formed from his brother's tears piped up. His voice was sardonic and grated against Tao's nerves. The Prince's mother attempted to hush him, but he ignored her.

Tao grit his teeth, then smiled pleasantly. "She is." He answered cheerfully, despite the truth twisting like a blade into his heart. Why did this boy care? Why was it even any of his business, although he had been privy to that interaction?

Azura's doppelganger looked pained. Tao briefly pondered why, but realized that it was probably because this girl actually had a soul. "But you love her, Tao." Her protest was gentle, and though her beautiful eyes were green instead of Azura's amber, they moved him.

"It doesn't matter. They have been betrothed for years." Tao looked away from her sweet green eyes, knowing that they, like Azura's, could easily unmake him. Why was he even discussing this with them? Only a few days ago he had beaten them into submission and captured them!

"Your feelings are still valid." The younger Prince of the Northern Water Tribe argued. He struck Tao as a more sensitive individual than his elder brother, and his words reflected his own thoughts regarding the matter. How many times had his own mother, despite her love for him, told him to let things be, or that this was how it was and he couldn't change it?

"Yeah, and she doesn't love him like she loves you." Azura's cousin added. The Firebending girl's words echoed his own from last night when he had confronted his mother about Azura's rushed marriage to Kuro. He did love Azura more than Kuro ever would. He knew the boy well, and knew his lust. He would never be faithful to Azura, would never cherish her the way Tao would…

Tao looked back to them, allowing his grief to penetrate his features. "Listen, it is what it is. I'm not here to discuss my love life with you." They fell silent, not wishing to anger him. Despite the kind words offered, they knew that they were still his prisoners, and he one of their masters.

"So what are you here to discuss?" The traitorous brother to Azula inquired. His voice was calm, polite, and didn't grate his nerves. Tao highly doubted that this man was as vile as Azula described him to be. In fact, he was probably quite the opposite. Azula rarely told the truth. A bad habit she'd passed unto Kuro.

"When the time is right, I'm going to set you free." He replied instantly. It was better to be completely honest with these people and plan from the earliest time possible. That way everything would run smoothly. Tao was met with unanimous cries of questioning and surprise, along with wide eyes. Except for one individual.

"Don't even try to trick us like that." The elder Water Tribe Prince said disdainfully, crossing his arms. His blue eyes were cold and scrutinizing. Tao could see that he was merely protecting his family, albeit aggressively.

Tao blinked. "It's not a trick." He immediately replied. Of course they wouldn't trust him; he was one of their enemies. But he had to prove his intentions to them.

"Then let us go now." Kai demanded. This boy, as a Prince, probably had no patience and expected everything exactly when he demanded it.

"I can't." Tao told him.

"Why not?" his response was fired off just as quickly as Tao's reply had been.

"Because when I release you, it will have to have the maximum impact that I desire it to be." The reply was simple enough, and he knew it was the truth. Why should he just randomly let them go? If he was going to do it, he'd release them once it would cause the most disruption, problems, and general chaos.

"Oh, really?" The boy was pushing him, challenging him, mocking him. And he found he liked it. It kept him on his toes. And, although this boy's arrogance and pride matched that of Kuro's, he was not mean spirited like him.

"Yes. I'm betraying Azula, my Fire Lady, and my Nation. I'd better do so with a proverbial 'bang'." A grin found itself on his face.

"Good enough." And with that, the Prince let the issue drop.

Tao blinked, wondering that if, maybe under any other circumstance, he and Kai could have been friends. The mere idea was laughable, but he found that it would have been nice. Despite Kai's rough exterior, he seemed to be a good and loyal person. Someone you'd want to ally with.

The girl who resembled the love of his life regarded him with her sinfully beautiful green eyes. "But where will you go, Tao?"

That was something Tao hadn't thought of. "Ah…"

"Come to Gaoling with us." She gestured to her parents. "You'll need a home. And nice clothes. I'm sure green would suit you." She looked so inviting, so warm and comforting. Someone you'd never have to be on guard around; someone you could ease into kind conversation with. Like Azura.

His eyes widened in wonderment. This girl hardly knew him, yet extended her generosity to him. And she sensed his longing to embrace his Earth Kingdom heritage. Something that he'd repressed for sixteen long years. "I…I don't know." He blushed, looking down, unsure of how to react to such kindness.

"You don't have to say yes, just come." She pressed him, her green eyes alight. "I have a little brother, and he'd love to play with you."

Tao blinked and blushed deeper. "I…uh…why…?" he was tongue tied, all because this girl, so resembling Azura, offered kindness.

She merely smiled. "You love my cousin so much. You're a good man. I trust you." And like that, it was enough. Tao wasn't sure what to say or think. He was speechless.

Zuko placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, glad to see that she extended the same kindness to this boy that Toph had extended to him years ago. His wife took his other hand, and he looked to Tao. "Zara is right; you're welcome in our home."

Tao could only smile and bow his head to the trio. "Thank you." It felt so comforting to know that three complete strangers would extend a helping hand.

"And Tao…I need to ask you…" desperation crept into Zara's eyes, and Tao felt a twinge of fear. He watched her, waiting for her to speak. She bit her lip, and looked down. "What happened to our friends…Lian, Jie, Daichi, and Tsuchi…did you…are they…?" she seemed pained, as did her other companions.

Tao frowned thoughtfully. "We threw them in with the other prisoners of Ba Sing Se. Whatever has happened to them since then, I do not know. But, no, we didn't kill them." he answered truthfully.

Her eyes lit with relief and hope. "That's all I needed to know, thank you." She turned to face the tanned man and Kyoshi warrior-woman and they shared a smile.

The Queen of the Northern Water Tribe rose, touching the bars that separated her from Tao. "I know of a perfect opportunity for you to release us." She informed him. He arched a brow in response and she continued. "I notified my army of my departure for the Fire Nation. I told them to assemble and depart five days after me to arrive as back up if anything went awry. As of such, they'll be arriving any day now to attack."

"Excellent." Tao grinned at the perfection of it all. In the chaos of an attack from the Northern Water Tribe army he could sneak down here, release the prisoners, and join them in the defeat of Azula. And then maybe…Azura could be his. Hopefully. It would be something he would strive for, but not something he would count on.

"In the confusion, I'll defeat Azula." Zuko announced.

"Yeah, with my help." Toph added, tugging on her husband's sleeve.

"Of course." His hands rose to stroke her hair. They shared a tender moment of understanding.

Tao nodded in agreement. "Once she goes down, I'll contend with Kuro."

"Oh no, you'll have to let me help you." Kai said, his face twisted in fury. Tao recalled from his battle with these teens in Ba Sing Se that Kuro and Kai had quite a conflict. He nodded in agreement.

"And I need to kill Mai." Katara added. Her face was set in determination. She deserved to extract revenge for the death of her husband.

"She was the one who killed father?" the younger Prince asked his mother. She nodded wordlessly. He touched her hand comfortingly as the grief rolled through the both of them.

"I'll keep a look out for the army. When I see that they are attacking, I'll come to set you free." Tao notified them. They all nodded in agreement. "Now I've been here too long. I must leave, but I'll come back tomorrow." Tao bid them farewell and left.

The entire conversation rotated in his mind over and over, and for once, he felt confidant and assured that everything would go right. He mentally praised Lady Katara to have the foresight to send an army as support. This made everything go more smoothly, for both them and himself.

He was also glad that Zuko and Toph were planning to face Azula together. Their prowess as Benders and their blatant love and support of one another would ensure their victory. Katara's vendetta against Mai would be suitable, and Tao was glad that Kai would help him to kill Kuro.

Distracted by these thoughts, he ran straight into none other than Hikari. He knocked the girl over, and tangled up in her limbs, fell with her. They hit the ground, hard, and the wind was knocked out of them both. Gasping for breath, Tao helped Hikari to her feet and she frowned softly.

"Weren't you watching where you were going?" she demanded.

Tao felt a flash of guilt, for he had just been plotting the deaths of Hikari's mother and brother. He hadn't even thought of how she'd feel about the entire situation. He knew Hikari wasn't especially close to either, but they were still her family and she loved them. "I'm sorry," he apologized smoothly, "I should have been." He draped an arm over her narrow shoulders and began to walk with her.

Hikari fell silent, her eyes roving over his face now and again. She enjoyed Tao's company, whenever she was fortunate enough to get it. Usually he was preoccupied with other matters; or Azura. But right now he seemed blissfully happy and content. "You're in a good mood." She observed aloud.

He blinked, glancing down at her. "Oh?"

Hikari nodded, brushing a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. "Yes. It's nice." And it was. Usually he was distracted and bothered by a multitude of things. She would have though that especially now he'd be troubled and his temper would be near a boiling point. Azura's rushed engagement to Kuro had just been announced, after all.

He merely smiled and continued walking with her leisurely. And Hikari frowned. Why was he so complacent? The love of his love, which was much to Hikari's dismay, was getting married to her brother. Shouldn't Tao be more desperate now than ever before? Something was up, and she was determined to find out.

"So where were you this morning? You and Azura both missed breakfast." Hikari questioned sweetly.

"Azura actually looked ill this morning. I'm concerned with her." Tao answered, completely changing the subject. And it was so like him, too. He was always somewhat mysterious; never fully answering questions he didn't want you knowing the answers to. His hazel green eyes grazed her own. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Hikari swallowed, nervous at such an intense gaze. Oh, how she longed for Tao to possess such a gaze when she was on his mind. But, no, it was Azura who owned his concerns… "No, I haven't the faintest clue. Perhaps the healer should see her?" she suggested mildly. Azura was her best friend, and she did care for her deeply, but jealousy was getting the better of her at the present time.

"Hmm." Tao's brows furrowed in concentration, and his thoughts turned inward again. Hikari fought the urge to curse aloud. Was he really so daft that he didn't notice her feelings? And why did he always have to hide things from her? Weren't they friends at least? She pulled away from him, giving him a meek smile.

"I need to find Azura, since we have to make plans for her wedding. You know, flowers and things." She felt better when the reminder of Azura's impending marriage to Kuro hurt Tao. His hazel eyes glimmered with pain, and she felt justified rubbing it in his face. As they parted ways, Hikari vowed to discover what it was Tao was up to. She had a feeling it could unmake everything they had strived for in the past fifteen years.

AFTER TAO LEFT, the cells' inhabitants fell silent, each consumed with their own thoughts and concerns. Kai remained close to his mother, hoping that perhaps he could offer some dose of comfort with his presence. She had been more responsive than when he had first been reunited with her, but he feared for her. His father's death had affected her deeply. Kai chose not to even think of it, because he had to be well enough to fight Kuro when the opportunity arose. Not to mention that he had to be strong for his mother and Kato.

He glanced towards Zara, noticing that she had visibly cheered up since Tao had confirmed Lian and the others' imprisonment in Ba Sing Se. she truly thought that he was alive now, and although Kai desperately wished for the same, he didn't want to be severely disappointed. "You really shouldn't get your hopes up about Lian and the others." Kai warned Zara. He glanced sidelong at her, his arms crossed defensively.

Her pretty features set into a scowl. "You really shouldn't be so negative, Kai." She mocked him, obviously angered by his words. Her green eyes looked over him disdainfully.

"I'm being realistic, Zara. You've already wondered for the past few days whether he was alive or not. Don't think I didn't hear you at night." Kai softened momentarily, recalling how the thin walls of the ship that brought them to the Fire Nation barely concealed her heart wrenching sobs. It nearly broke his own heart to hear her. And he had vowed to himself he'd do everything in his power to stop her tears. He vowed this as a friend, as a brother, and as a man.

As Zara glanced away, embarrassed that he'd heard her anguish, Kai continued speaking. "I just don't want you to be hurt all over again because you got your hopes up." He murmured gently.

Zara's verdant eyes found his, and he offered a kind smile. She blushed, unsure of how to deal with a gentle Kai. She was so accustomed to him being loud, arrogant, and unkind. "I know Kai. But I have to believe that he's still alive. It's all I have." She replied, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I agree with Zara." Sokka informed his nephew. Deep in his heart he refused to believe that Lian and Jie were dead. They just couldn't be.

Kai nodded towards his Uncle. "I understand." They were almost fortunate, for they didn't know the fate of Lian, Jie, and the others. His own father's death was irrevocable. It was final, it couldn't be changed. He closed his eyes to fight the tears, willing himself to be strong for those that needed him.

Kato pressed a hand to Kai's shoulder. "Kai…"

Kai raised his own hand to cover Kato's. "I'm alright, Kato. Everything will be alright." He wished fervently that he and Kato were young again, and that with just words everything could be alright. Or that if he just tired hard enough, he could make it alright. Kato, I'm so sorry. I just can't do it. I can't bring Dad back. I'm not enough.

"They only killed him because they wanted to disable the Water Tribe's ability to stop the Fire Nation." His mother suddenly voiced. She had hugged her knees to her chest, looking haunted and so frail. Kai felt his heart clench for his mother. She'd loved his father so intensely…they had been so deeply in love…Dad…

"They didn't know you were the true head of the Tribe." Kato replied, whether he was grateful for this or not, he couldn't be sure. The pain made him feel weak and helpless, and he fought the urge to cry like a child.

Katara bowed her head. "I wish they had known. I wish it had been me." She whispered, her voice faltering. Kuval…already she missed him deeply. To think she'd spend the rest of her life without him…it was nearly unbearable. To be alone, to never touch him, hear him, see him again…spirits, why?

Kai scowled. "Don't say things like that, Mom." He snapped suddenly. He'd lost his father, and now his mother was speaking like she was a nutcase. He wasn't sure which pissed him off more.

Tears trickled down Katara's face and she stifled a sob. "You sound so much like your father, Kai." She hugged herself as sobs racked her frame. "I see him in you." She cried.

Kai gripped his mother's shoulders, fighting the urge to rip his own face, so much like his father's, off. To take his voice and change its tone to be deeper or higher or anything but his father's. To look more like Kato, who looked like Uncle Sokka and Lian. Now, he knew, every time he stared in the mirror he'd feel pain and self loathing. Damn it. "Mom, I love you." He hugged her to himself, wishing desperately he could take her heartbreak away and just see her smile beautifully.

"I love you too." She voiced, holding onto her son as if he were her lifeline. And, at this present time, he was.

HER CHILDREN PLAYED among Aunt Wu's courtyard, oblivious to the trials their father faced. The sun shone as always, the birds chirped, her children played. Everything was the same as it had been before; only that Aang wasn't there with her. He'd always traveled, off to other towns to help them with whatever dilemma they were experiencing. But this time she wasn't certain he'd come back. It killed her to not know of her husband's safety.

Because of this, she'd been listening intently to any news that passed through their peaceful town. The battle of Ba Sing Se was recollected and she was dismayed when she discovered it had fallen, and the Avatar wasn't among the countless prisoners there. Was he dead? The mere thought made her want to bawl like a child. If Aang died…

Meng knew her husband well, and she knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. But…he was only one man, Avatar or not, and she knew that he could be defeated if his opponent were powerful and conniving enough. Even after all of these years, her husband had retained a somewhat childish quality about him, one that lent him to be deceived at times by dishonest people.

Sheng, Cheng, and Yang's laughter echoed throughout the courtyard, pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled, sighing softly as their laughter was soothed her. She shouldn't be thinking of whether her husband was dead or not, she should have been praying to the spirits to keep him safe instead. She should be continuing on, instead of sitting here like a worried old woman.

She pressed her fingers to her face. Besides, worrying gave you wrinkles, and Aang wouldn't want to come home to an ugly wife. Right? Meng stood, gathering her broom, and went back to cleaning the porch. Worrying would do her no good. Aang would come home to her, and they'd be a family again. He just had to come home. He had to.


	23. Illness

AN: Wow, I had no idea the story would blow up to this many chapters! To those loyal fans who have kept reading throughout the ups and downs, thank you. I really appreciate your reviews and support. Please sit back and enjoy the last three chapters of my epic tale. And if anybody is wondering why Toph isn't Metalbending them out of prison, it's because she's waiting for Tao's say-so. He's going to be a key player in all of this, people. Also, I dedicate this chapter to Juria, since he's been one of my top reviewers. Juria, I put a little 'Kaichi' in there, subtly, just for you! XD Enjoy!

Blind Are Our Children

AZURA'S CONVERSATION WITH her long lost Uncle had set her mind into a blur. His concern for her, combined with his refusal to betray his own heart, had moved her deeply. She saw that he did not regret his decisions, and that he led a happy life filled with promise, free will, and love. Something she longed for.

The rest of that day had been mangled into some sort of hazy dream. Every decision that had to be made about wedding arraignments was made hastily and without thought. And more than half the time her mother would correct or change her decision. She gave up altogether, and retired to bed early that evening.

She ignored any and all advances made by Kuro once he joined her for bed, feigning unconsciousness just so she wouldn't have to feel his fingertips over her skin. The mere idea made her skin crawl, and she wasn't certain if she could even pretend to be attracted to him. Not when she knew Tao was sleeping just a few doors down. Tao…his face was the last thing she saw before she slipped into a deep sleep.

The following morning she awoke later than usual with both the nausea and a burning need to see her Uncle once more. She knelt before the porcelain bowl, vomiting uncontrollably. Finally the sickness stopped and she almost cried with relief. She weakly pulled herself up and hurriedly dressed. Azura was determined to reach the prison before anyone could see her and distract her with mundane things like kimono fittings or ceremonial rehearsals.

The walk to the prison felt so long and so short. The sun hung high in the sky, signaling that she had missed breakfast and that it was nearly noon. She breathlessly reached it, leaning against the bars for support. Once her eyes fell upon her Uncle, she felt instantly relieved. "Uncle Zuko." She called to him, her voice both eager and reluctant.

His head rose, and his amber eyes met her own. "Azura?" her early arrival seemed to surprise him. He rose, walking over to the iron bars which encased him away from the world. She gazed at him, taking in his smooth skin, his bright scar, his glossy hair. This was her mother's brother, whom she cruelly imprisoned and left to rot.

"I'm glad you did the right thing." She blurted. He seemed confused for a moment before her statement registered.

"I hope you do the right thing." A voice interrupted. Zuko and Azura turned to see Zuko's daughter, Zara, join his side. Her green eyes bored through Azura, and she felt a chill run down her spine. This girl, who resembled her so, despite the color of her eyes, seemed to know her implicitly. Could she really see all of her own doubts?

"I want to be happy like you." Azura confessed. She had seen the trust that Zara shared with her comrades, especially during the battle at Ba Sing Se. and she could see the love she shared with that boy they had thrown in with the other prisoners of Ba Sing Se. Azura could see the love and comfort she shared with her parents. Zara had everything that Azura had always longed for and desired for herself.

She didn't even feel jealous. She just knew that if only she could be a part of their family than she too could have it. And they'd instantly accept her, integrate her into their life. Without question, without hesitation. Because she was their blood, and they cared.

Zara's eyes softened. "You can be." If only Azura could let go of the chains that bound her! The demons within her were actually the people around her, if only she could slay them…

Azura looked down. "I'm the Fire Lady. I have responsibilities now. To my people. To my mother. To Kuro." Self doubt struck her like an Earthbender's stone. What would happen if she abandoned her duties? Her mother would be so disappointed in her. Something she feared more than anything. Kuro would hate her, something she wasn't sure she could bear the guilt of. Yes, he disgusted her, but she loved him.

"What about yourself?" Zara gripped the bars of her cage with her slim fingers. Her cousin evaded her gaze, but she pressed forward. "Tao loves you, Azura. I know you love him too. If you don't turn your back on your title, you'll lose him forever." She coaxed.

Nausea reeled through her, and she leaned against the bars for support. She felt weak at the mere thought that Tao would be gone from her life. Why would he hang around as her friend and confidante if she were married to Kuro? He'd have no reason. He'd leave her, and she'd never see his handsome face or wonderful smile again. No, Tao, please don't leave me…

"Azura? Are you alright?" Panic laced through her cousin and uncle's voices. She sunk to her knees, feeling faint. She retched, but her stomach was so empty from earlier she had nothing to upchuck.

She rested her forehead against the cool metal of the bars. She prayed for this physical discomfort to pass, and soon enough it did. Her eyes met Zuko and Zara's, and she flushed. "I'm sorry, I'm not well." She pulled herself up, using the bars as support. The embarrassment was almost unbearable.

But concern was the only thing that reflected in their eyes. There was no disdain, no anger, no disgust. Only concern. What was this? She felt hurt and confused. Why hadn't her own mother ever looked at her like this?

"It's okay." Zara whispered soothingly. Azura wanted to laugh. Here was this girl, imprisoned, not knowing if her lover was alive or dead, telling her that it was okay. Selflessness had a new meaning.

"I'm usually not like this." She began. The need for excuses, the need to smooth things over and make light of them had been ingrained in her. All of the expectations of her mother, her fiancée…

"Azura, it's okay." Her uncle reassured her. It didn't matter that she was sick. They weren't going to scold her for her lack of manners or report. She sighed in relief, but jumped as someone entered the small hall. She turned and her eyes widened as her gaze met the livid one of Kuro. Fear coursed through her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, grasping her arms roughly. She whimpered as his fingers bit into her flesh. "Well?" he shook her slightly, and Azura vaguely wondered what he was going to do to her.

"I was interrogating the prisoners." She responded meekly. Something about Kuro took away all of her power as a Queen, a warrior, and a woman.

He slammed her against the wall and she could see her relative's reactions. They looked ready to attack. "Bullshit Azura! You were in here yesterday!" Her eyes widened in surprise, and Kuro chuckled. "You think I don't know where you are at all times? You think I didn't know how Tao laid his hands on you yesterday?"

"Kuro, I-" her hands gripped his wrists, and she struggled slightly. She shot the prisoners a look as if to say 'no, don't do a thing.' She knew if they said or did anything Kuro didn't like he'd kill them.

"Shut up Azura! Are you going to consort with your traitorous uncle? You know Tao is! He's been plotting against me this entire time!" he shook her to emphasize his point.

Azura's eyes widened. "What? No, he wouldn't do that!" Tao would never do anything to disrupt their goals…would he? She knew that her mother was behind the disappearance of Tao's father. If he was going to betray them, that'd be a good enough reason to do it…

"Go ahead Azura, defend him. I know you love him. Have you slept with him? Have you? He wants to take you from me, and have the throne for himself! That's why he acts all lovey dovey around you!" he yelled so loud her ears were ringing. She eyes met Kuro's and she saw his blind rage, his goals and ambitions were getting the better of him.

"No, Kuro, he's not-" he released her, and as quickly as he had, he'd slapped her across the face. The force of the blow sent her reeling, and she caught herself. Blood, thick and coppery in her mouth, brought back her nausea. Tears stung at her eyes. Spirits, I love this monster. I'm marrying this beast.

"You're late for your kimono fitting. Go there right now or I'll kill Tao for his treason." Kuro's voice had gone deathly calm, and he eyed her disgustedly. He strode from the prison cell, not even bothering to help her to her feet.

Azura bit back a sob, and fought to keep herself from trembling. She raised her head to glance at the prisoners, but her vision was so blurred she couldn't see their expressions. And she didn't want to. She was so humiliated she fled, the tears streaming off of her face.

They were trying to brainwash her, surely. They'd probably attempted the same with Tao. That's why Kuro was so angry. It had to be. He was mad because he thought she didn't want to marry him. Because she'd been late for her kimono fitting. Yes, of course. Her uncle was evil and she'd never do anything to ever undermine her mother and fiancée again. She was wrong to even think anything of the sort.

Tao…are you really a traitor? Do you love me, or do you want the throne? Is Kuro truly going to kill you? Is Kuro controlling me? Does he own me, mind, body, and soul? What's the matter with me? She barely made it to her kimono fitting, and as the seamstress adjusted the robes and made stitches, tears slipped down her face. Numbness filled her heart, and she wondered if she even knew what was right or wrong anymore.

DAICHI WATCHED JIE intently as she spared with her elder brother. It seemed he'd been watching her ever since he'd met her. Something about her, whether it be her exotic features or her shyly sweet personality, drew him to her. He'd been completely serious when he'd told her he wanted to court her. He intended to follow through with it.

His sister, Tsuchi, joined him and observed the two Kyoshi Island inhabitants as they battled playfully. "You like her, don't you?" Tsuchi asked gently. Her usually harsh and domineering personality had taken a backseat to her sisterly concern for Daichi.

Daichi smiled at his twin. "I do." He confirmed. His gaze trailed over Jie's figure, and despite the fact she was adorned in heavy Kyoshi armor, she was still beautiful. He longed to pull her to him and gift her with a kiss. He'd yet to do so, since they'd been confined to a ship with two nosy siblings. Lian seemed hell bent on keeping him away from Jie.

Although, from a brother's perspective, he could see why Lian was concerned. It was just something brothers had to do. He looked to his sister, smiling as he took note of how pretty she was. Boys would be scrambling for her hand soon enough. He knew he'd have to Earthbend them to the ground. No one would be permitted to hurt Tsuchi.

"I'm glad. I like her." Tsuchi finally responded, her answer well thought out and executed. She knew her opinions mattered to Daichi, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings when it came to something as important as this to him.

Daichi smirked. "Now, are you just saying that?" he teased.

Tsuchi scowled, smacking his arm, her harsh demeanor back in action. "I'm serious. She's a warrior, honor bound and trustworthy. I approve of your selection." She asserted. Her brown eyes bored through her brother's green ones.

Daichi blinked, touched that his sister actually approved of something involving him for once. Usually she was screaming and yelling at him to stop, change, or cut it out. But, if she liked Jie, then he knew he was making the right choice. "So…what about your love life?" he inquired coyly.

Tsuchi blinked. "What are you talking about?" what a question to ask, even if Daichi was her twin! It was much too personal for her liking, and it hit much too close to home…

He grinned, pulling his sister close. "Well, c'mon, isn't there a guy you like?" he reveled in moments like this where he could push his older twin's buttons. It was always so easy, just like it was for her when it concerned him.

She pushed away from him, flicking him in the arm. "No." she answered sullenly. Daichi was annoying her with such stupid inquiries. Didn't he have anything better to think about?

"What about Kai?" he suggested playfully. This was just too much fun. He wondered how far he could take it until Tsuchi snapped and pummeled him.

Tsuchi arched her brow. "I barely know him." She replied honestly. Where did Daichi get such notions in her head? Couldn't he see that Kai had a small crush on Zara? That Kai was jealous of the budding relationship between Zara and his cousin?

In all honesty, Tsuchi was surprised that Kai hadn't done anything about his feelings, but then again, Lian was his cousin, and they shared a deep familial relationship. Blood was thicker than anything else it seemed, when it came to the elder Water Tribe Prince.

"Yeah, but you called him an idiot." Daichi argued. He had been certain that Tsuchi kind of, maybe, sort of liked Kai. Why else would she say such a harsh thing?

"So? I call lots of people idiots. Like you." She answered. And oh, did she.

On second thought, maybe Daichi was an idiot to think Tsuchi liked Kai. "But you like me." He desperately grasped anything at all to prove his point.

"So?" she snorted derisively.

"So you call the people you like idiots." He pointed out.

"Moron." She rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, but when she glanced back as him, they shared a smile. Only twins could know one another so well.

Their moment of understanding was interrupted by Lian. "Hey! Good news: we'll be reaching the Fire Nation by sunrise tomorrow." He wiped the sweat from his spar with Jie from his brow and shot the twins a grin.

"Great." Daichi replied, sending a lazy grin of his own at the brother of his love interest. Maybe once all of this nonsense was over and done with he could get Lian to actually approve of him the way Tsuchi had of Jie. And maybe he could hook Tsuchi up with Kai. That'd be interesting...

TAO WAS OUT for blood. Kuro's, to be precise. He'd gone to the prisoner's cell that afternoon to cement the plans he'd made with them…

"_Tao, you've come!" Zara exclaimed, rising to her feet to rush to the bars. The urgency in her voice and eyes was enough to make his heart skip a beat._

"_What's wrong?" he inquired instantly. _

"_It's Kuro. He's onto our plan, or at least, I think he is." Kai interrupted, his ocean blue eyes darkened with hate and anger. He shared a glance with Zara, and she nodded in agreement. _

"_What?" fear coursed through him. If Kuro knew, then Tao's life was quickly ticking away. Would he die in a horrible accident, just like his own father? Like Azura's father? Would anyone, his mother or Azura, know the truth? "How did he know? Who told you this?" he questioned._

_Zara bit her lip, her eyes full of pain. "Azura came here, around noon I think, and she was talking to my father and I." she began reluctantly._

_Kai gripped the bars. "She's sick, Tao. Something's really wrong. She was pale as a ghost, and retching too. It's not-"_

"_I knew she was sick," Tao trailed off, his voice lilting with anguish, "I knew and she lied to me about it." Worry consumed him, and he wondered if Azura was going to get worse, or even die. Was it a physical sickness? Or was it her spirit that was crying out for help?_

"_Maybe she's…well, I don't mean to imply anything, but…" Katara raised her voice hesitantly. She raised her gaze to Tao's rigid form._

_Tao whirled to face Katara. "What? What is it that she has? Do you know?" his flurry of questions unnerved Katara._

"_Could she be…pregnant? I remember I was sick like that when I was carrying Kato…" she glanced at her younger son, smiling ruefully._

_Tao felt his knees go weak. He knew that Kuro had bedded Azura. Many times. He could always tell because the next morning Kuro would walk around with a wolfish grin and Azura would be quieter than normal. He preferred not to think of Kuro's hands, mouth, and other things gracing Azura's beautiful body. It should be him that paid homage to Azura, not Kuro. To even think of Azura carrying Kuro's child…it made him feel sick. And so, so angry._

"_Is it yours, Tao?" Kato asked naively. His innocent, wide blue eyes calmed Tao's temper slightly, though he felt like crying of in pain._

"_No…" he turned away from them, his fists clenching. "I was never intimate with Azura." he took a deep breath, trying to avoid the mere idea of Azura being pregnant. Kuro's baby, growing inside her, stretching her stomach, causing Azura pain as she attempted to deliver it…the sudden fear that she'd die during childbirth made him want to scream._

"_Kato, you idiot, its Kuro's." Kai whispered, nudging his brother for his naiveté. _

"_No, he's not an idiot. It should have been mine." Tao suddenly said, his voice cracking slightly. Spirits, could things be any worse? Why hast thou forsaken me? He drew in a deep breath, trying to will away the tears brimming at his eyes. "She could possibly be carrying Kuro's child. They're engaged, so intimacy is certain, along with their neglect to use proper precaution." He informed them._

_Their expressions were grim, as if they knew something he did not. Finally, Zara spoke. "Tao, you have to save her from him. Kuro's insane." The insistency of her tone made him wonder if she truly knew the extent of it._

"_I know. I'm going to kill him." Tao replied simply. He meant it too, from the bottom of his heart. Kuro'd done too many unforgivable things for Tao to allow him to live._

"_Tao, he hit her today. Struck her right across the face." Kai informed him, seemingly offended that Kuro had even laid his hands upon Azura in such a manner._

"_He was angry because she was late for her fitting for her wedding kimono." Kato piped up, looking upset that such a minor offense could warrant such a violent reaction._

_Tao felt his face go red with rage, his blood boil. Now he really did have to kill Kuro, whether Azura wanted him to or not. How could he do such a thing? He knew that Kuro bedded Azura frequently. Wasn't that enough? Did he truly have to abuse her just because she was absent minded about a fitting for a wedding that she didn't even want to have? _

"_No." he fervently wished it wasn't true. He thought of the pain and betrayal Azura must feel, to know that she was supposed to marry a psychotic, abusive man tomorrow. If he hit her now, over such a trivial matter, he'd hit her again and again, for multiple reasons. Hell, he'd probably hit her if she even breathed wrong. _

_Kuro was quickly becoming the ultimate thorn in his side, the proverbial bane of Tao's existence. "He'll be plotting my death as we speak. He only wants the throne for himself, once he's married Azura she's expendable." He gazed at the prisoners who were now his allies and were becoming even more to him. They knew his weaknesses, his grief, as if it were their own. They were kindly informing him of highly unpleasant things, just so he could act appropriately. They offered him things no ones else ever had…_

"_Thank you, for everything. really." He said, smiling weakly. They looked at him questioningly. "I have to go speak with Kuro. Somehow delay my execution, bide my time until your army shows up." He turned and left before they could even voice a word or opinion._

And it brought him to where he was, striving off to locate his mortal enemy. He found him quickly, it wasn't hard. All Kuro ever did was whatever brought him closer to his goals: absolute power. So he found him in the training hall.

Tao entered quietly, with the stealth he'd acquired from years of practice. He observed Kuro, a prime example of manhood and of a Firebender. He ignored the twinge of anger, guilt, and jealousy. His own powers were enough, he shouldn't covet another's. All that mattered was that his mother and Azura loved him for who he was.

Kuro moved gracefully through a complex Firebending kata, executing each move perfectly. When he finished, he was covered in a sheen of sweat. He accepted a towel offered by a servant, and Tao took the opportunity to clear his throat. Kuro turned and faced him, his façade an expressionless mask.

Tao carefully kept his own face neutral, for as of now Kuro was not aware that Tao knew about everything; how Kuro's slapped Azura, how Kuro knew Tao was planning to betray him, and how Tao knew about Kuro's plans to stop Tao from doing so. If he acted naïve, at this juncture, it would probably benefit him more.

"What do you want?" Kuro asked both annoyed and expectantly. Tao's silence and aloofness was unusual. Did he perhaps know about…? No, he couldn't. Tao was clueless, about everything, always.

Tao shrugged slightly. "I merely wanted to speak with you. Is that so surprising?" he was nonchalant, and at complete ease. An act he had mastered over the years of being drilled by Azula and Kuro.

Kuro studied Tao's face for any guile, and finding none, he nodded. "Alright then. What about?" he handed the towel he blotted his face with back to the servant.

Tao cleared his throat slightly. "Now that we've taken Ba Sing Se, should we not launch an attack on the Southern and Northern Water Tribes?" he longed to wrap his hands around Kuro's porcelain throat and squeeze the life out of him. He longed to pummel his handsome face into a pulp that was no longer recognizable. But instead here Tao stood, speaking calmly about war tactics with him.

Kuro smirked and nodded. "Why, of course. After the wedding we'll be launching an attack on the Northern Water Tribe. With their King dead and their Queen and Princes held captive they'll be defeated easily. Then we'll pursue defeat of the Southern Tribe." He explained to his peer.

Tao listened intently and nodded. He inwardly made it a priority to see Katara, Kai, and Kato to safety. Their people would be depending on them more so than ever. Their lives must remain intact, no matter what the cost. "I would be honored if you allowed me to lead to expedition to the Northern Tribe, Kuro. You'll need your honeymoon time with your bride." The words were like acid on his tongue, and Tao longed to have honeymoon time with Azura, to have her as his bride.

"That's a kind offer, but unfortunately I must come along. War takes precedence over love, Tao. Don't you know that?" Kuro teased manipulatively. He knew that Tao had some sort of boyhood crush over Azura, and he loved to rub it in his face. See, Tao, I am the victor in every endeavor I pursue. There is no conquering me, only bowing before me. Soon enough, I will be king, and I will have your head. You traitorous son of a bitch.

"I see. We'll discuss this further after the wedding then?" Tao implored, an eyebrow arched.

Kuro nodded. "Yes." We'll discuss your death by my hands. We'll discuss your sinful desire for my bride, my throne, my goals.

Tao bowed slightly before Kuro before leaving. As the door closed behind him, he couldn't help but smirk. That entire scene that had taken place between Kuro and himself had been miraculous. The irony of it all tickled him immensely. Tomorrow would be a fine day indeed. Tao could only hope the Water Tribe's army would make a guest appearance.


	24. Confusion

AN: Second to last chapter, hopefully. Gah! I can't believe it's almost over! For all of those Zoph fans who still thirst for more, I have another story called Quaking Passions. It's only got like, 5 chapters, but once I wrap up Blind Are Our Children, I'll be devoting time to that story. Among others…muahaha. Read and enjoy, my lovelies.

Blind Are Our Children

AZURA SOUGHT SOLACE in the courtyard. The turtle-duck pond especially. Something about it drew her there, and because it was so soothing, she didn't think to question why. She sat close to the edge, watching the fuzzy new baby ducklings swim around. Funny, the last time she'd been here, the male duck had been hunting and foraging for the female.

She smiled softly. You were taking care of her because she was having your babies, weren't you? The male turtle-duck eyed her suspiciously, as if he had maybe heard her thoughts. Azura laughed aloud at the concept. Spirits, she was cracking up. She caught her reflection and decided she was just as much of a mess physically as she was mentally.

She gingerly touched the bruise that had formed over her cheekbone. Kuro's angry backhand from this morning had caused this. She bit her lip, realizing how pitiful she looked and felt. She was going to marry a monster who would hit her whenever she did something he didn't like. The wedding was tomorrow, Kuro had no need to play nice anymore. Did he ever even love her?

She didn't want to think of her bleak future at the moment. Just concentrate of the turtle-ducks, she willed herself. That's enough. Just be. Just think. Just breathe. She heard footsteps, and fighting the urge to recoil in fear, she glanced up. The man of her dreams, of her desires, of her affections, stood before her.

"Tao." She whispered his name like a prayer, overtaken by emotion. She looked like a horrible mess, all bruised and pale. And he still gazed at her as if she were beautiful. Tears trailed down her face and she struggled against hiccupping sobs. He was by her side instantly, his warm hands resting on her shoulders, his wonderful scent penetrating her senses.

"Azura." the love, the concern, the everything was present in his voice. She never had to question if he loved her. No matter what Kuro babbled about betrayal or cruel intentions, she knew Tao's heart to be true. He'd never do such things. She threw her arms around him, her tears wetting his tunic.

He held her, stroking her ebony hair, giving her every dose of comfort he could. By the spirits he loved this woman-child. How could Kuro raise his hand against her? How could Azura not be his? How could destiny be so cruel? "Azura, I love you." He whispered against her sable locks.

She cried harder and with more fervor, clinging to him with every ounce of her strength. "I love you too, Tao. I always have, I always will. I'll die still longing for you." She blurted between sobs. She pressed kisses to his face, desperately wishing that he could be the one she saw every night before she went to sleep and every morning once she woke up.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can have me, all of me." He murmured against her cheek, kissing it gently. He took her hand, pressing it to his heart. They both felt it beat restlessly. His hazel eyes met her golden ones and they felt the jolt of electricity between them. "Forgot honor, forget duty. If only for one night." He pleaded.

Azura bit her lip, studying Tao. "You don't know how much I want to." Her lips sought his ear, his neck, his collarbone. The temptation to just give in and know the sweet relief of Tao's touch…it was strong, swift, and hot. She found herself on her back; Tao's cradling her head gently in his hand. His body was warm and strong above her, pressing her to the earth.

"Azura, just let go. Please. I don't care if you belong to him. I can't lose you." His breath tickled her ear and she shivered. His tone was husky, a level she'd never heard it at before. And spirits, she liked it. Her fingers trailed down his neck, massaging his shoulders. She longed to rake her nails down his back, rip his clothing from his muscular frame.

"Tao." Her mouth sought his and the fire burned. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. His scent was strong, permeating her senses. His touch, though inexperienced, moved her more than Kuro's ever had.

He whispered his affections into her ear, murmured her name in adoration. This was everything that love should be, passionate and unyielding, gentle and caring. Azura knew Tao would never strike her, nor scream at her, nor force her to do things she didn't want to. If only she could marry him instead of Kuro…

Kuro. Her fiancée. Who she was marrying tomorrow. Guilt spread through her, dampering her desires. What kind of woman was she to be kissing and touching Tao like this? In the middle of the courtyard, her sanctuary, no less. How could she justify embracing Tao when she was supposed to marry Kuro tomorrow? She was the Fire Lady. Her people needed a strong queen, not one who ran rampant with her lust.

Azura pressed her hands to Tao's chest. "We can't." she reluctantly gasped. She saw the dismay and hurt in Tao's eyes. The disappointment and rejection. She could hardly bear it.

"Why?" his voice pounded through her head. Why. Such a simple question. One she asked again and again when it came to every aspect of her life. Her father's death, her mother's intention, her marriage to Kuro, her acquiring the throne, her inability to be with Tao. Why?

"Because I'm marrying Kuro. Tomorrow, in fact. How can I be with you? Tao, I've already lain with him." The excuses jumbled in her throat and poured like rain from her lips. Her eyes stung with tears, for she didn't know who she was hurting more: Tao or herself.

"I know. And you're pregnant too, aren't you?" he questioned sullenly. His hazel eyes averted, his expression bitter.

But she felt her blood run cold, and her hands began to tremble. Pregnant? "What? What are you talking about?" she could scarcely believe what Tao had said. Pregnant, with a baby…Kuro's baby. She felt sick.

"Our prisoners…they mentioned your illness. Lady Katara seemed to think that you were with child." Tao's eyes penetrated hers, his voice level and calm, though masking a long held anger.

"I…no…I'm not. I can't be." Azura protested weakly. Kuro's baby…I'm not ready, I can't do this. Not him. No. Her mind was racing, how could Tao have even suggested such a thing? He had to be lying. Please, Tao, don't say things like that.

"Is it that you aren't, or that you don't want to be?" he demanded. He grasped her shoulder, albeit gently, and she felt as if she were going to faint.

"It's not that." Her tongue moved of its own accord. Her amber eyes locked onto Tao's hazel.

"Then what is it?" his eyes searched hers, and he wished he could tell her he didn't care about Kuro's baby. That he loved her anyway. That he'd gladly father Kuro's child, if only Azura would be his. That none of this mattered, only she did.

"I-" her voice failed her as tears trailed down her face. Kuro's baby. Kuro's baby. No, no, why? Foolishness had finally caught up with her.

He didn't even let her speak. "Is it that you don't want it to be Kuro's?" the truth of the statement pierced her heart. She was marrying a man she didn't truly love. She was probably carrying his child, and it wasn't that she didn't want to be a mother, but she didn't want to be the mother of Kuro's progeny. Spirits forbid if it turned out just like him….

"Tao, I want it to be yours. I wanted you to be my first. I wanted it to be you that I am marrying tomorrow." She confessed, her breath hitching, her voice cracking. Her heart was bleeding, her soul was dying. The man she loved more than anything was right before her, but it was as if he was unreachable, untouchable, unlovable. How could they ever be together? Touches in the dark, lies during the light; they would never be enough.

"Then leave with me. We'll release the prisoners; we'll run away with them. I'll marry you, we can start a family together." He pressed a hand to her flat stomach encased in the brilliant red, silk kimono she wore. She dreaded the idea of her stomach rounding with Kuro's child.

"Kuro will hunt me to the ends of the earth, for I'll have cheated him out of his throne and his child." Azura answered. She'd never escape her mother, her fiancée, her fate. It would chase her for all of eternity. She could not escape it, nor would she drag Tao's pure heart down with her. He deserved to be free, safe, happy.

She pulled away from his touch, her eyes unable to meet his. "Azura?" he sensed her emotional withdrawal as much as he felt her physical one.

The tears flowed freely. "I can never be with you Tao. Not in this lifetime. Not with these circumstances." Her breath hitched, but she bravely continued. Her heart wept with every enunciation. "Hikari loves you, you know. She could be with you, unfettered. And she's a better woman than I'll ever be."

Tao's eyes widened in shock. He never knew that their mutual friend felt so powerfully about him. Well, no, it was probably that he'd been too entranced by Azura to ever notice sweet, mild Hikari's feelings. But, no, he could never love her the way he did Azura. "How could it be fair for her if I go running to her because you rejected me?" Tao replied. It hurt, it really did.

Tao longed to reach out to Azura, to soothe her, to make everything right. But he couldn't. He was a failure, he was weak, he was useless. He was unable to do anything worthwhile. But, tomorrow…tomorrow he would. He'd release the prisoners if the Water Tribe army arrived on cue. And then he'd challenge Kuro. And if he lost, he'd claim Azura as his own. And if he died, it would be bravely. And that would be enough. It had to be.

"I understand you're bound to honor. And that makes you the better person than me, who so selfishly desires you. Marry Kuro tomorrow. I'll still be here. I'll always be here." He told the love of his life. Tears stung at his eyes as he whirled Azura to face him. He kissed her gently, his lips covering hers in a mutual expression of his affections. His eyes met hers, and he brushed her tears away.

"Tao." She reached out for him, but he stepped back. He left, walking away before he could give in to any sort of temptation. Before her resolve could burst and she'd run after him. Azura wondered if this was truly the right thing. Because, unlike her Uncle Zuko, she'd just betrayed her heart.

THE SUN ROSE the following morning, its cheery rays shinning down upon the Fire Nation. But Tao hardly felt cheery. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He rose and dressed in his best suit of armor, knowing full well he had to appear decent for Azura's wedding today. A wedding that should have involved him standing at the altar with her.

He gazed at himself in the looking glass and wondered briefly if he was really all that handsome. Perhaps that's why Azura didn't want to be with him? He shook his head and his expression hardened. No. Azura was honor bound. That was it. And he commended her for it. She was far stronger than he in many ways.

He felt like everything was moving in slow motion, and he dreaded the upcoming nuptials. If the Water Tribe's army didn't show today…then he'd have to allow the ceremony to happen. He couldn't release the prisoners until the army arrived. The mere idea of Azura actually being married to Kuro made his skin crawl, but he had to think of what was best for the Fire Nation and the world, not what was best for himself.

Tao left his quarters, wondering if Kuro would arrange for his death once he married Azura. He'd be Fire Lord, and therefore would have the power to do so. But if the Water Tribe army came today, then he wouldn't have to worry about it… he brushed all of these thoughts aside as his feet led him throughout the corridors of the Fire Nation palace. Don't think of it, he willed himself, just go through the motions of today.

Tao found himself before Hikari's bedroom door. He hesitated, then knocked lightly on the beautiful oak door. It was ornate, trimmed with gold and onyx. Hikari was going to be royalty now, through her brother's marriage. Some perks were bound to present themselves.

She answered, her eyes widening in surprise to see him at her door. She stepped back, her expression reflecting her insecurity. Funny, Tao hadn't noticed it before, but Hikari was truly beautiful. Her ebony hair was artfully styled, her makeup tastefully applied, and her kimono was a beautiful crimson with golden accents. "Tao? What are you doing here?" she inquired curiously.

He remembered himself, and bowed before entering. "Just wanted to talk. To say hi." He replied offhandedly. He looked about her room, taking note of all the small feminine effects Hikari had added. It was almost, well, nice. He recalled that Azura's room had also had feminine touches applied, when it had just been her own…

His hazel eyes caught her brown ones and they shared a small smile. "Okay." She replied, sitting daintily at her vanity. She watched his every move, unsure of Tao's true intentions behind showing up. She decided it was best to wait and allow him to speak.

"I've been an idiot." Tao announced softly. He gazed into Hikari's innocent, porcelain face, and he cursed himself for not realizing all that she felt. Her brown-gray eyes studied him intently, hanging onto his every word. And so he continued. "I never realized your feelings for me. I was too blinded by my love for Azura. I did not see you as the woman you were, and instead only thought of you as a sister. And for that, I'm sorry." The words poured from his mouth.

Tears stung at Hikari's eyes, and she bowed her head. "No, it's my fault as well. I never had the courage to tell you. I always watched from afar, stood by quietly." She laced her fingers together, to try to keep her hands from trembling. "I know you love Azura. I know I can never take her place. But Tao, she is to marry my brother. You will never find happiness while she has your heart, but lies within my brother's arms." She raised her head as tears trickled down her face.

Tao wondered what exactly it was that hurt Hikari so. Was it that he loved Azura instead? Was it because she knew he'd never love her quite as much as he would Azura? Was it because she too, was aware of how her brother treated Azura? Was she was mourning for the loss Azura would incur today once she was legally bound to her brother? "I know. My heart will die still loving her." Tao whispered gently.

Hikari blinked. "Tao…what do you mean by that?" panic intertwined with grief in her voice, and Tao knew he had to tell her the truth.

She deserved that much, for all he had unintentionally put her through. He stepped closer to her, taking her petite shoulders in his hands. "Hikari, Kuro is planning for my death. Once the wedding is over and done with, and the crown is his, he'll see to my demise." He said softly.

Her brown-gray eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. The cold truth of it all sunk into her breast and made her heart convulse with grief. Spirits, she knew her brother was ambitious, and even ruthless, but she hadn't expected for him to murder his own childhood friend. The treachery was uncalled for. What could Tao have possibly done to anger Kuro enough to warrant his death? "Why?" she croaked.

"Because I love Azura too much. And because I plan to betray him." Tao answered, his gaze locking with Hikari. He swallowed nervously, hoping that as he spoke these words and laid his life in her hands, she's do right by him.

"No, Tao, don't!" Hikari threw herself into his arms, clinging to him tightly as if it were enough to stop him from doing such things. Her tears smeared her makeup, and her hair was mussed.

Momentarily Tao was brought back to the times when he and Hikari were young and she cried to him about little childish things. Her toy had broken, she had scrapped her elbow; things like that. Now she was crying to him about his life and his loyalties. And somehow, it mattered just as much as those silly childish things had back then. His hands soothed her hair from her face and his arms wrapped around her lithe frame. "Hikari, I must." He responded softly.

"Please don't Tao. I can't be without you. Neither can Azura." Hikari begged. She tightened her grasp around the man she loved, although he was slipping through her fingers like grains of sand.

"I'm going to release the prisoners when the right opportunity presents itself. Kuro knows this. And so-"

Hikari withdrew herself from Tao's arms and she glared at him. "That is by far the stupidest idea I've ever heard." She interrupted. She wiped at her smudged makeup, realizing that she'd have to redo it. But, that hardly mattered now as much as getting through to Tao did.

"Hikari, I'm going to do it whether you support me or not. If you think about it enough, you'll come to see my reasons for doing this." Tao frowned, realizing that it was guaranteed that Hikari would be backing up her brother. Why wouldn't she? She didn't have even a clue of how big an asshole Kuro really was. How could she?

"Tao, just-" But it was Tao's turned to interrupt her, and he did so by turning and leaving. As he slammed her bedroom doors behind himself, she slumped into the stool beside her vanity. "Tao…" she whimpered his name as she gazed into her own reflection. Her makeup had been smeared by her tears and her hair had been mussed. She was hardly prepared for the impending wedding.

She wiped away her makeup and began carefully reapplying it. The activity calmed her outwardly; it was something she enjoyed. But even as she applied her rouge, her thoughts remained on Tao and imminent betrayal. She hoped she could figure out why he would do such a thing…before it was too late.

KURO SMIRKED AS his eyes fell upon Azura. She was dressed ornately in the traditional Fire Nation wedding kimono. She was absolutely stunning as her mother, Azula, led her to the altar. A fitting queen. Kuro could practically taste victory. His actions for the past fifteen years had led him to this day. All of the kowtowing to Azula, all of the merciless training, the intense studying and preparing…it was so worth it. He would, on this day, become the Fire Lord.

How many others were rewarded for such hard work? How many others were more deserving than he? His amber eyes fell upon his bride's face. He noted that she looked pale and nearly ill, but it mattered not. She was the tool he'd used to carve out this destiny for himself. After the nuptials were done with, the only use she would provide would be to beget him an heir or two. And that was simple enough.

He half listened to the monk who spoke the wedding rites. All he could really think of was the crown that would soon be placed atop his head. This ceremony was really only for show. And he wished it'd hurry along…he just wanted to be Fire Lord, damn it. His eyes trailed over to Tao and he half smiled. I won, Tao. I own Azura. You never will. How ironic that the man who loves her most will never be able to touch her. Not that it mattered; Tao would die by the executioner's hand on the morrow. His traitorous plans were reason enough to, in addition to his romantic notions towards Azura.

Tao's hazel eyes remained stoic, and he revealed nothing. But Kuro did not care. The victory he was reveling in was far more than enough. And he knew that this mere ceremony was inwardly murdering Tao's heart. That was almost as satisfying as the crown Kuro would receive in a few minutes. At least, if the damn monk would hurry up.

But something else happened first. Explosions, results of catapults or burning ore being launched, sounded. Everyone rushed from their seats, gathering at the windows to observe what was happening. Kuro almost swore out loud. He'd been so close to being legally bound to Azura and becoming the Fire Lord. Who dared to disrupt his victory?

He rushed to the windows, and to his dismay, hundreds of soldiers, a wave of blue, were storming towards the castle. This time Kuro did swear aloud; it was the Northern Water Tribe Army! How could this be happening on today, of all days?!

To his further dismay, he took note that there were four figures dressed in various colors affiliating them with the Earth Kingdom. It was, no doubt, those four brats he'd imprisoned in Ba Sing Se. Spirits, why? He observed the figures attack with the army, and he knew instantly that they would be searching for the Avatar and the other prisoners he held captive.

Before Kuro could open his mouth to speak, Hikari did. "Tao and I will go to watch over the prisoners. Keep those brats from finding us!" she grabbed Tao's hand, urging him to go to the jail with her. Kuro didn't even have the chance to protest, and he knew Hikari had no idea of Tao's imminent betrayal. So, perhaps it would be alright for her to be there with Tao and the prisoners, keeping them from escaping or being rescued.

Besides, he had bigger fish to fry. "C'mon Azura. We need to stop those brats from releasing the prisoners." He grabbed her hand and forcefully dragged her to meet head to head with those thorns in his side.

"LET'S SPLIT UP so that we'll find them faster!" Jie urged her companions. The Water Tribe's army had reached the palace and was valiantly fighting off hordes of Firebending soldiers. They took the opportunity to slip away in the midst of all the madness.

Now all they had to do was rescue Aang, Zara, Kai, and Kato. And, from what the Water Tribe's Army had told them, Katara, Kuval, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko had gone to the Fire Nation as well. They obviously hadn't succeeded in their attempts, so they would require rescuing as well.

"I'll go with Jie." Tsuchi announced immediately. She took a moment to share an intimate gaze with Daichi. Despite the fact that he was annoying more than half of the time, she loved him and the bond they shared could never be surpassed by anything else.

Lian gave his sister a quick hug. "Okay, be safe." He urged her. He wanted more than anything to protect his baby sister, but he knew she was more than strong enough to venture out with Tsuchi on their own search.

Jie grinned. "I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, are you kidding me?" she kissed him on the cheek and they all parted, beginning their search for their loved ones.

TAO AND HIKARI reached the prisoner's cell rather quickly. But then again, they were under attack, so leisure really wasn't on their side. The prisoners perked up to see Tao, and their faces were wrought with confusion to see Hikari with him. And Tao was unsure himself as to why Hikari had taken the initiative to bring Tao and herself here.

"Hikari, why-" she covered his mouth with her manicured fingers, hushing him immediately and effectively. Her brown gray eyes glimmered with something akin to love.

"Tao, I thought about your reasons throughout the entire ceremony, and I figured it out." She answered his unasked question. She had thought about Tao's life, the pain he endured, and she knew he'd always been more good than evil. This was not a betrayal of any sort, this was redemption for him. Which was more than she had ever attempted.

Tao blinked, surprised. "So…you're here to make sure I don't go through with it?" he inquired. He took Hikari's hand in his own, knowing he'd have to strike her down if she chose to oppose him. But y the spirits, he didn't want to have to do such a thing.

"No, I'm here to help you with it." she took her hands from his, raised her shuriken darts, and effectively broke the lock on the cell. Tao's eyes widened in shock, and he took Hikari's face in his, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." The words that fell from his lips held much more than mere gratitude. He turned to the prisoners. "C'mon, we have to fight." And thus Katara, Kai, Kato, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Toph, Zara, and Aang followed him out of the damnable prison and towards their war, freedom, and fates.

AZURA AND KURO quickly ran into Jie and Tsuchi, much to the girls' dismay. Kuro smirked with pleasure. "Azura, I can handle this. Go find the other two rats." He ordered her. Azura bit her lip, knowing that those two girls would not live to see another day, and she continued onward in search of the other two infiltrators.

"Where are you keeping our friends, Kuro?" Jie demanded boldly. Here and now, adorned in her Kyoshi Warrior garb, she felt invincible. She wasn't shy, demure, and anything resembling a lady. She was a warrior, and prepared to slay this horrible man.

"That's something you won't live long enough to find out." He retorted, and with that, Kuro attacked with his deadly fire. Tsuchi looked around her, and smirked as she realized the halls were marble. She sent rolling waves of marble to knock Kuro, who's arrogance far surpassed Kai's, right off of his feet.

It worked, but as quickly as he hit the ground a wave of fire came from his feet to hit her. She hardly expected him to be that quick, and the flames singed her clothing and skin. She cried out in pain and Jie stepped forward and ran to attack, since hand to hand combat was her forte.

But it seemed Kuro was as adept with hand to hand combat as he was with his Firebending and his Yu Yan Archery. He was on par with her, blow for blow. He smirked at her consternation and hit her with a blow that sent her flying. When Jie struggled to get up, she found she couldn't. But, such a debilitating blow was something that other boy had been more capable of doing, right?

"Confused? It doesn't hurt to master your enemies' techniques. Tao's were perfect for such an occasion." He informed her coldly, although there was mirth and malice intertwined in his voice. To her utmost horror, Kuro turned his attentions towards Tsuchi. She willed herself to move, to do anything as Kuro defeated Tsuchi, but she was helpless. The screams and cries of pain and anguish were enough to drive Jie mad, and she knew that she would be next.

DAICHI RAN ALONG the corridors, striking down any guards that he and Lian came across. But most had drawn themselves towards the ongoing battle outside of the palace, and they blissfully were unobstructed as they searched.

In the back of his mind, he fervently hoped that his sister and Jie would be alright. But that thought was broken as Zara's doppelganger stepped before them, blocking them from their proverbial goals. "Ah, I've found insects. Perhaps I should squash them?" her voice, so like Zara's lilted suggestively.

"Azura, don't do this. I need to rescue Zara, your cousin." Lian replied insistently. He refused to get into a defensive stance, hoping that Zara's cousin had as much good in her as Zara did.

Azura studied them intently. "You love her, don't you?" she inquired. Zara had been so kind and caring to her, though she was Azura's prisoner. And simply because they were blood… Azura realized now that if affected her much more than she'd wanted.

Lian bowed his head in a nod. "I do." He answered truthfully. He could see glimmers of good in Azura's soul, if she'd allow herself to embrace it. Perhaps she could turn over a new leaf and assist them in saving the world from Azula's dark ambitions…

"Well, you're going the wrong way. Our prison is that large tower in the east." Azura replied matter of factly.

Lian could scarcely believe his ears. Not only was Azura neglecting to kill them, but she was actually giving them directions. This was too good to be true. "Why did you…?" he could barely voice his doubts.

Azura's face, so beautiful like Zara's, was an open book. Tears stung at her golden eyes as she answered: "I want Zara, who gave me something unconditional, to have everything I never did." She bit her lip, then turned away. "Now go." She urged them, before she could change her mind.

Their pattering footsteps took them away from her and closer to their mission. And she sighed in relief.


	25. Finale?

AN: This is the last official chapter of BAOC. I never expected it to get this far, and I'm glad it did. It was such an adventure, and unlike Blind Are We Both, it gave me a chance to create new characters and develop them, along with our favorite 'Team Avatar'. So I thank all of you for your constant reviews and support; I couldn't have done it without you guys telling me that I did things a-okay.

Blind Are Our Children

JIE COULD SCARECLY believe all of the blood that one human could posses. And she didn't want to believe that it was her new found friend Tsuchi's blood that was now leaking across the marble floors of the Fire Nation palace. As she gained mobility of her limbs, she wondered if Daichi and Lian would be disappointed in her. If only she were a better warrior, a better friend, she could have helped Tsuchi.

But Kuro had temporarily paralyzed her, and she could only watch as he brutally killed the once proud Earthbender. I'm so sorry Tsuchi, I'm so sorry. Your blood, so red, it's everywhere…and her own ran cold when Kuro fixed his amber gaze on her.

"Time to die." He informed her, a malicious grin spreading across his face. Jie wondered if this some how excited him. The thrill of the battle, the victory of someone's death by your own hands. He had killed the Earth King of Ba Sing Se as well…this was Kuro's nature. To kill, to maim, to destroy.

Jie's eyes trailed over to Tsuchi, so beautiful and so unfortunate. I'll be with you soon, and our brother's will mourn…our parents will burn us at the pyre…I'm sorry, Tsuchi… Jie scrambled to her feet, as her paralysis had worn completely off, and she was determined to die on her feet, fighting as a warrior.

Kuro struck first, his flames engulfing her, and she bit her tongue to keep the satisfaction of her pain from his knowledge. She brandished her golden fans, fighting, dancing her way around him. Oh, the thrill of being a Kyoshi Warrior sang through her veins. But it wasn't enough, not against this murderous lout.

He sought to strike her pressure points again, and she evaded all of his blows. All but one. Her right arm fell limp by her side and she knew that if he got her left arm, her stronger of the two, she was doomed for. But then again, she'd probably been doomed the moment he came across Tsuchi and herself.

She glanced at the fallen warrior and resigned herself to the fact that she would not live to see the sun set on this day. His flames struck her, and she fell beside Tsuchi. The pain was no match for her mental anguish. She feared death now more than anything else she ever had in her young life. Was this it? She felt the wetness of Tsuchi's blood beneath her, seeping into her armor.

Soon enough, my blood will mingle with yours, Tsuchi. You won't be alone. I'll be with you. Kuro raised his flaming fist, and Jie winced, bring her hand up to block the blast of flames she was sure would follow. But instead she heard a cry of pain tear from Kuro's throat. She looked up, and saw that red spears of some sort hand embedded themselves into his hands. Red…red…like Tsuchi's blood…but how? Did I do that?

Jie remembered when she was younger sometimes the water would behave mysteriously around her. It was almost as if it had called to her, but she ignored it for the most part, for the love of being a Kyoshi Warrior had called much louder. All these years…had Jie been a Waterbender and not known it?

Kuro snarled in anger, ready to strike again, and Jie took full advantage of Tsuchi's scarlet life force that smeared over the ground. It obeyed her every whim and she used it to her full advantage. All the years of watching Uncle Kuval, Aunt Katara, her cousins Kai and Kato Waterbending were enough for her to know what to do.

The blood flowed freely, obeying her will. And now she had a fighting chance. Spirits, thank you. She gathered all of the bright crimson fluid around her and shot it at Kuro. He hit the wall with a thud, and slumped to the floor. Jie blinked with surprise, and confident that he was unconscious, turned to Tsuchi.

She knelt by her friend's side, and smoothed her brunette hair from her forehead. "I'm so sorry." She whispered tearfully. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back for you." She stood and ran off. She had to find her friends and family, no matter what. Proper rites for Tsuchi would have to be performed later. But it hurt so much right now.

LIAN AND DAICHI ran towards the prison tower, and thus ran into the people they had been searching so frantically for. Lian felt his heart convulse when he laid eyes upon Zara. He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself speechless. He loved her. She was beautiful. She was everything to him.

"Lian!" Zara cried with delight as her green eyes met with Lian's blue ones. He was here, now, and so very alive! She threw herself into his arms, and they embraced tightly. After all this time, seeing him alive was overwhelming.

"Zara, thank the spirits." He murmured into her hair. The sweet relief at having her here in his arms was insurmountable. Tears stung at his blue eyes as he kissed her thoroughly, not caring that his and her parents were right there. They could be damned for all he cared. Zara was all that mattered to him.

Zuko and Toph shared glances with Sokka and Suki, and surprisingly none of them looked displeased about their children's apparent relationship. In fact, they looked downright thrilled. Kai, however, wasn't. "Uh, guys…we're kind of in the middle of a battle." he interrupted disdainfully.

Lian and Zara broke apart; remembering just where they were and who they were with. They blushed a deep red, and nodded. "You're right." Zara turned to glance at the dueling Fire Nation and Water Tribe armies.

"Let's go." Tao urged them. His heart leapt into his throat as they ran to join the Water Tribe's Army in defeating the Fire Nation soldiers. And the trio that had unofficially taken control of the country by use of their own children.

AZURA FOUND KURO'S body slumped against the floor in one of the numerous corridors to the Fire Nation's palace. She rushed to his side, checking his pulse to assure that he was still alive. And she wasn't sure if she was pleased or disappointed to find his heartbeat strong and steady within him.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, he bolted awake, his fingers coming to wrap around her throat. She choked and her hands covered his in an attempt to pry them off of her neck. "Kuro." She gasped his name, wondering if he had knocked himself senseless somehow.

"Where are the other two?!" he demanded harshly, throttling her slightly. His amber eyes burned with rage, and she wondered briefly if he was going to kill her.

"I…don't…know…" she protested, croaking weakly. He threw her aside, and her body hit the marble wall painfully. Azura cursed herself for ever having loved such a monster. And knew now, instantly, that she loved him no longer.

"Liar!" he cried, walking over to her and kicked her soundly in the ribs. Azura whimpered as her breath was knocked out of her. He raised his foot to kick her once more, but some unseen force stopped him. Perhaps it was because he realized he couldn't kill her just yet, he'd have to be legally married to her first. She fought a chuckle.

Kuro knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby." He pet her hair affectionately, and she feared him even more when he was sweet and gentle like this. She had almost married him today…by some stroke of fate that army had come and interrupted their ceremony. What if she had actually married him?

"Kuro…" she trailed off, doing her best to keep her fear from her facade. She just wanted it all to end. She'd rather die than marry this monster. But was that even possible anymore? Or would fate be so cruel to pair her with him from the rest of her life?

His golden eyes narrowed suddenly as the noise from the ensuing battle echoed throughout the hallways. "Come on, we have to stop them." he wrenched her to her feet, and she weakly followed him. They came across the battle going on right before the palace, and they saw Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee fighting. And the prisoners, along with Tao and Hikari, rushing to join the fray.

Just what the hell was going on, Azura wondered weakly.

JIE EXITED THE palace, knowing that there was no way she could find her friends. Especially not now, when she was injured and alone and Tsuchi was left for dead somewhere in the palace. Her heart ached, and she fought the sobs that longed to be wrenched from her throat.

She paused as her eyes fell upon her friends and family rushing towards the battle along with Tao and Hikari. Their enemies; Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Kuro, and Azura stood opposing them. And the tension was thick. She didn't even bother to question as to why Tao and Hikari stood alongside her family and friends. She ran to join her family, relieved to see her parents were okay. And for now no one asked her where Tsuchi was, although Daichi shot her a questioning look.

"Tao, Hikari, what have you done?!" Kuro demanded, furious. His hand held onto Azura's kimono sleeve like a vice grip, and his face was twisted into a scowl.

Tao remained calm, his hand grasping Hikari's tightly. "You can join them, if you want." He whispered to her. He could see she was fearful, even now, of her brother, mother, and Azula. And she had reason to be; she hadn't awoken on this day expecting to betray them.

Hikari shook her head, her gaze meeting Tao's. "No. I've made my choice. I can't turn back now." She answered. She knew Tao only thought of her as a friend or younger sister, but she loved him, and she'd support him in doing the right thing. She couldn't submit herself to this insanity any longer.

Tao nodded, smiling softly. "Good." He turned to address his family, the people who had made him so miserable for the past sixteen years. He saw concern reflected in his mother's and Azura's eyes. Its okay, he wanted to tell them. I'm redeeming myself. It's okay. "I've done the right thing, Kuro. This madness must be stopped."

Azula scowled softly, knowing now that this was why she hadn't selected Tao to be her heir. He was a traitorous weakling, just as his father, Ty Lee's husband had been. Well, what could you expect from an Earth Kingdom civilian? "You can't stop us, Tao. Azura and Kuro will carry out my desires and take back what is rightfully ours."

"I can try." And with that, Tao leapt forward, attacking Kuro with the prowess of a seasoned Earthbender. Ty Lee gasped, for at this very moment, Tao's mannerisms and appearance matched his belated father's exactly. The very image brought tears to her eyes.

Kuro's eyes widened, for he'd never expected that Tao had been training with Earth in secret for the past numbered years. He knew that Tao's father had been a Dai Li Agent, but he'd died so long ago, and Tao seemed to favor his mother's Kyusho-jitsu instead. He snarled and fought back with all of his might. He would not lose to this traitor! Not after his years of toiling for the position he held now!

Kai scowled and joined Tao's side, drawing water from the air around them. Tao blinked and eyed the Water Tribe Prince curiously. "I couldn't let you have all the glory, y'know?" he drawled with a lazy smirk. Tao grinned and together they fought the man that had grated their nerves immensely.

Zuko took the boys' example and stepped forward, Toph joining him. Azula got into a battle stance expectantly, and without a word, they attacked one another. Toph and Zuko, after having been together for so many years, used their Earthbending and Firebending to compliment one another's attacks. Azula didn't stand a chance, despite her mastery over Firebending.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki took it upon themselves to attack Ty Lee since their last fight with her had resulted in their loss. They too, complimented one another after the years they'd spent together. Ty Lee, upon seeing that her son had carried through with his betrayal, had closure. And although she fought back skillfully, her heart just wasn't in it.

"Aang, help our soldiers while I settle a score!" Katara announced as she drew water from the air to launch at Mai: the woman who had ultimately killed her husband. She sent whips of water towards the woman who'd stolen her love from her. Every move Katara made was precise and filled with rage.

Aang nodded in agreement and signaled for the others to join him. Daichi, Lian, Kato, and Jie obliged, and they joined the Water Tribe in their effort to take down the Fire Nation soldiers.

Azura's eyes met Zara's and she smiled meekly. "I suppose it's just you and me, then." she said ruefully. She tensed into battle ready position, flames engulfing her fists. She observed the vendettas that were carried out before her very eyes, and could only concur that she too was expected to fight. And hopefully it would lead to her own death.

Zara scowled, for she had thought that perhaps Azura wasn't truly evil. That maybe she was only confused. But it seemed she knew exactly what she was doing. So she got into fighting stance, and fought the woman who resembled her so closely she could have been her twin. She concentrated, and knowing that her long lost Aunt, cousin, and her own father had all mastered the art of blue lightning, vowed to do it herself.

Azura and Zara's battle was almost like a dance, with flames burning and lightning sparking around them. They ignored everything else, and concentrated on the mirror images of one another, save for eye color. Azura commended her cousin for her skills; they nearly matched her own. But she fully intended to lose to Zara, once the right moment presented itself.

A shriek of agony tore through the air as Zuko's crackling lightning and Toph's thundering earth defeated Azula. Azura turned in time to witness her Uncle's lightning penetrate her mother's breast. She crumpled to the ground, and Azura knew that her mother was dead. The hatred her Uncle held for her mother left no other resolution but this.

Azura wasn't sure what to feel or think, to see her mother's body motionless on the ground. The first impulse desire was to heave a sigh of deep relief. Fire licked at her, bringing her attention back to the battle. This was no time for remorse or tears. She had to defeat her cousin. The very one who had extended her kindness, her concern, her caring. But a part of her longed to die as her mother had, by the hands of her own blood.

Ty Lee witness the fall of her leader whom she had followed for the better part of her life and she allowed Suki's fan to strike her down. It was over. It was done. And she was glad as the world faded to black. "Mother!" Tao screamed, distracted by his mother's defeat. He'd hardly been aware that she had remained on Azula's side. He would have thought she would betray her also, as he had. Why, mother? Why did you fall, still serving that demon?

Kuro took the opportunity to consume his once friend, now enemy in flames. Tao shrieked in agony as the flames licked at his skin. Kai quickly doused them, but the damage was already done, and Tao was not at optimal health or performance any longer. Kai growled and attacked with a wave of water in retaliation.

Mai was next to fall, her prowess no match for Katara's rage at having lost her husband to her. Icicles penetrated her breast and she slumped to her knees as blood trickled down her front. Katara stood, and smirked with satisfaction at having defeated the woman who had caused her so much grief.

Kuro noticed and he snarled in rage and grief. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were now all dead. He was the only truly loyal one to their cause left. He and Azura. But she hardly counted for anything. And the Fire Nation army had ultimately lost to the Water Tribe's Army as the sun sunk lower in the sky and the Avatar assisted them.

All, it seemed, was lost. But, before he would surrender, he'd deliver one last ounce of pain to these wretched people. He sent a blast of fire at Katara's turned back, and laughed with satisfaction as she fell. Foolish woman, never let your guard down!

Tao scowled, and attempted to rise to his feet, but Kai beat him to the final blow. Kai tackled Kuro, and formed an icicle in his fist. "Your mother took my father from me, and now you try to take my mother from me as well?" he snarled it as he buried his icicle into Kuro's chest. Kai smirked as the light drained from Kuro's eyes and he fell limp beneath him.

Azura witnessed the fall of Kuro with satisfaction. These people who had come and disrupted her life so had done at least one good favor to her. She turned to face her cousin, her foe. Azura gathered lightning as Zara did, and they simultaneously sent it towards one another. Azura half grinned, and allowed herself to be struck by it as Zara dodged the blast Azura sent. Searing pain coursed through her body as she fell to her knees.

"Azura, no!" Zara gasped. She ran to her cousin's side and propped her up. By now the Fire Nation's Army had surrendered to the Water Tribe, and Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Kuro were dead. The only battle that had remained was the one between Azura and herself. And even now, it was over.

Tears stung at Zara's eyes, and she prayed that she hadn't just killed her only cousin. She had seen good in her, Azura was not evil like the others, she had a heart… Zara sniffled pitifully, wishing fervently that Azura hadn't allowed herself to be injured this way. Would she die? Please, no, there was still so much more for them to know about one another.

Azura's golden eyes met the tearful green ones of her cousin. Azura wondered briefly why this woman, her own cousin, still cared so much. "I surrender." She announced weakly. She shifted slightly in her cousin's arms. "The throne is yours." Their loved ones; Tao, Hikari, Kai, Kato, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Lian, Jie, and Daichi; all collectively gasped. They had gathered around the two identical girls, and had heard exactly what Azura had said.

Zara gazed down upon her cousin, wide eyed, and smoothed a stray lock of hair from her forehead. She hadn't known that this battle was over succession of the Fire Nation throne, nor had she wanted it to be. "Azura…" she trailed off, her green eyes meeting Azura's gold. And in those gold depths, she saw the fear, pain, and anguish that had perpetuated all of these years. And Zara knew, instantly, what it was she had to do. "I accept."

AZURA AWOKE TO see Tao watching her intently, her hands clasped in his own. When she looked around she realized that she was in the palace's infirmary. The days events came rushing back to her, along with the sweet relief of knowing she was no longer Fire Lady. Zara had gracefully taken the position out of her hands.

"Hey there." Tao greeted her gently. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, as if he were fighting exhaustion. Wait, what day was it, Azura asked herself. She studied Tao's face, and saw within it deep grief and supreme happiness, all at the same time, jumbled on his handsome face.

"What day is it?" she inquired softly, her eyes widening. She took note that the room was dark, lit only by candlelight. How late in the evening was it? Or did it even truly matter?

"The day of your un-wedding." Tao replied mildly. He squeezed her hands tightly, studying her intently. Spirits, she looked beautiful, even now.

"What…what's happened?" her head felt light and she felt faint. What in the spirits name was going on here? Nausea unexpectedly gripped her.

Tao took a deep breath and began to fill Azura in on everything she had missed. "After the battle you were healed. Your mother, Kuro, Mai, and my mother are all dead."

Azura wondered if it were possible to feel intense sadness and happiness at the same time with this new knowledge. But Tao…he'd loved his mother intensely…if she were dead… "Tao, I'm so sorry." She whispered hoarsely.

Tao shook his head, looking down. "She wasn't happy any longer, Azu'. She'd served under Azula long enough. She just wanted peace now. She wanted to be with my dad." He bit his lip as tears stung at his eyes. He knew his mother would be better off, but spirits, he already missed her. And his father.

"Oh Tao…" she touched his smooth cheek tenderly, wishing she could take away all of his pain. He kissed her palm unexpectedly, and she felt a rush of guilt. And, buried beneath all of her other emotions, lust. But she chose to ignore it, for the time being. It was not the right moment. Not when Tao's heart was wounded so. "So…ah…what else?" she inquired nervously.

"Well, your cousin, Lady Zara Bei Fong in now the new Fire Lady. She'll be crowned officially tomorrow night, after the funeral rites for Azula, Mai, my mother, Kuro. Chief Kuval's will be performed back at the Northern Water Tribe, and Daichi insisted that Tsuchi's will be performed back in the Earth Kingdom." He bit his lip at the mere idea of having to burn his mother at the pyre. He touched Azura's cheek tenderly. "You'll be part of the ceremony, handing your crown over to Zara."

Azura nodded mutely, taking in all of this intense information. It was almost overwhelming. Tao smiled, stroking her cheek every so often. "Lian asked Zuko for Zara's hand, so they'll be wed soon. They want a simple ceremony, so it shouldn't be too long now."

Azura sighed in relief. "Good. I wanted them to be happy together." She recalled how she mercifully had let Lian go, instead of killing him like she was supposed to. She was glad she hadn't ended his life. She could never live with the guilt if she had.

Tao nodded in agreement. "I know, Zara expressed so much concern for him while she was imprisoned here." They shared a small smile, and Tao toyed playfully with Azura's slim fingers.

Azura sighed in relief. This was just like old times, when she and Tao had been younger and her engagement to Kuro had been eons away. "Oh, Tao…" she fought the tears that stung at her eyes.

"Wait, there's more." Tao interrupted her, kissing her hands gently. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, and she moved to make room for him. "Azura, I know both of your parents have…passed on…but, your Uncle Zuko, he…well, I asked him for permission for your hand, and he allowed it." Tao spoke nervously.

Azura blinked, her eyes widening. "Tao?" she echoed his name, shocked, for it all felt like some ridiculously wonderful dream. How long had she waited for this moment? How long had she desired to hear these words fall from Tao's lips and not have them be forbidden?

"Azura, I love you more than anything else in this world. I can't live without you by my side. Please, be my wife. Have my sons and daughters. Be with me always." Tao pleaded softly, his hazel eyes locked onto Azura's.

Her breath hitched, and tears fell freely. "Oh, Tao…" she sobbed softly, burying her face into his strong chest. He smelled sweetly, like fresh grass, and cool air. And his arms, so strong, so muscled, wrapped around her.

"Is…is that a yes?" he asked timidly. He buried his face into Azura's ebony hair, reveling it the feel and scent of her.

Azura bit her lip, pulling away to gaze into Tao's eyes. "Yes, but…what about Kuro? He's…I'm with his child, aren't I?" she inquired.

Tao looked away, remorse reflecting in his eyes momentarily. "The healers have confirmed it. Yes, you're with his child." regret filled his voice, and his eyes met hers. His fingers stroked her face and hair lovingly. "But that doesn't matter. I've told you before. I still want you. And the baby will be ours, not his. I'll love it as if were my own, because it's part of you." He pressed a hand to her flat stomach.

It was all she needed to hear. Nothing else mattered. Azura threw herself into Tao's arms, her lips intertwining with his own. "Then yes, yes I'll marry you. I'll give you as many sons and daughter as you like. I'll stay with you for an eternity." She whispered passionately against his lips.

Tao wrapped his arms around Azura, knowing that now he was truly happy. Yes, he'd lost his father. Yes, he'd lost his mother. But as long as Azura was by his side, he'd bear all of that and more. She was more than enough to ease the pain that they'd suffered together for the past fifteen years.

She pulled him on top of her, capturing his mouth and plundering it relentlessly. For once, in all of her life, she had true peace. The ghosts of her past; her father, her mother, Kuro…they could all be laid to rest. Now she had Tao, she had her Uncle Zuko, and she had her cousin Zara. No, her sister Zara.

Their clothing rapidly found its way to the floor and the two lovers found their way under the sheets. For the first time, for as long as they could remember, there was only the two of them, and their own love and happiness.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING Zara awoke and wondered if the past year of her life had been a dream. Really, she'd left the comforts of her home in Gaoling to face the world and search for the Avatar. Along the way she'd become a woman, admitted her love for Lian, learned the truth of her parents' past, discovered a long lost cousin, and became the essential Queen of a foreign country that she was tied to by blood alone. It was a bit much to take in, when she thought of it all.

And the evening before, when she'd confronted her father about the whole thing…that had been a real eye opener…

_She approached him cautiously, aware that he was weary from battle. Her mother, his wife, had already retired for bed that evening, and he sat in the study of the Fire Nation palace, quiet and thoughtful. But, despite his fatigue, he was alert, and he turned to gaze at her. A warm smile graced his face, and she returned the same nervous one. Had they been confined to a prison cell just earlier that day? It seemed so long ago…_

"_Zara." He beckoned her to take a seat beside her, then gazed at the flames which crackled merrily in the fireplace. A goblet of wine sat on the small table beside him, and he was dressed in rich robes of red, a color she had never seen him in before. It was almost strange, for this massive palace had once been his home. Her father had grown up in these halls of cold marble, and he'd left them behind twice: once under banishment and the second time willingly._

"_Daddy." She whispered it, taking the armchair that was close beside him. She curled her feet beneath her, and gazed at her father. So handsome, as always, but so quiet and pensive. _

"_You're the Fire Lady now." He informed her gently, amazed himself. He'd never expected that his own daughter would take the title he'd never truly had for himself. He'd always expected her to grow up happy and content in Gaoling, on the Bei Fong Estate. But then again, he'd never expected that she'd go on some crazy search for his friend, the Avatar. It seemed his daughter was more like him than she'd ever realized. Or he realized. _

"_Daddy, you were the Prince." Zara replied in a soft whisper. Her green eyes met her father's gold, and she couldn't help but giggle. _

_He blinked, surprised at her mirth. "What?"_

"_Fate is a funny thing, that's all." She replied, getting out of her chair to climb into her father's lap. He allowed her, and even pulled her closer. What would the entire Fire Nation think if they saw their Queen nestled comfortably in her father's lap? Well, who cared what they thought, in any case. This was where she belonged. They hadn't had this privacy together in nearly a year. Their prison cell hadn't allowed for an intimate moment such as this._

"_It is." He agreed. He rested his cheek atop her head, and recognized that he'd missed this intensely. His daughter, his one and only. Fifteen years of sheltering her from his life, his past, himself. Only to have her discover and take back what was rightfully his. Goodness, he'd have a lot to tell his son when he returned home. Would Razo even understand all of the events that had taken place? He would, in due time, at least. _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" Zara whispered against her father's smooth neck. She inhaled his sweet scent of smoke and then sighed blissfully. Oh, Daddy, I missed you. I missed this. Will I ever have it again? Tomorrow they'll crown me, and I'll be Queen. Will I still be your little princess?_

"_I didn't want you to see me as anything but what I am." He murmured into her ebony hair. His hands, with a mind of their own, stroked soothing circles into her petite back. He was reminded of when she had been a baby and he held her until she fell asleep. He had missed it._

"_I don't care about your heritage, your family, your banishment, your past actions against the Avatar. You're still my father. You'll always be." She argued. She kissed his neck gently, wrapping her arms tightly about his shoulders. How could he have ever thought she'd judge him? Hell, she didn't even care that he'd dated Aunt Katara!_

_He sighed softly. His daughter's words touched him, and he knew she spoke the earnest truth. "I should have known better. But I'm not perfect. You'll see that when you become a mother, Zara." He explained. His lips curled into a knowing grin._

_She felt the heat of her blush. "What?" she withdrew slightly, searching her father's eyes. He had that ever so cocky, I know something you don't know, smile on his face. She fought the urge to whine with irritation._

"_Lian has asked for your hand." Zuko informed his daughter. He watched, pleased when her face lit with delight. How happy Lian made her…how sad he was that he'd lose her to him. But, it wasn't really, now was it?_

"_Oh, Daddy…" Zara bit her lip, attempting to hold back a barrage of questions. Had Lian really found the time to ask him despite the hectic day? They'd been so occupied with tending to the dead bodies, regaining order in the palace, healing the wounded…and Lian still asked her father for permission?_

"_I told him yes, of course." Zuko assured his daughter. Perhaps she was afraid he'd decline Lian. He wouldn't. He could see that boy loved Zara more than anything else. And that he'd treat her the same way Zuko'd treated his own wife. He smiled, glad that Toph was safe and warm in their bed. And glad that his daughter would be taken care of._

_Zara kissed her father, laughing with joy. She embraced him tightly, and before she knew it, she had slipped off to sleep in his arms…_

As Zara reflected upon the evening before, a knock sounded on her door. She jolted upright, staring at her door. Who would be knocking at such an early hour? And who would assume that she was awake?

"It's me, Lian." His muffled voice sounded from behind her door.

She fought the urge to giggle. He'd probably come to tell her he'd asked her father for her hand! "Come in." she announced, scrambling out of bed to rush to the door.

Before he knew what hit him, Zara threw herself into his arms. "Oof!" he wrapped his arms around her, fighting a wide grin. "Good morning."

"Morning." Her muffled reply came, her face buried in his chest. She inhaled his sweet scent and fought another giggle. Oh, Lian… she withdrew, looking into his handsome face, so much like Uncle Sokka's, and she sighed with pleasure. This man was to be her future husband! This wonderful, handsome, intelligent man…

"We need to talk." He said reluctantly, hardly eager to break Zara's good mood. She'd been so cute, when she was delighted to see him. And really, they hadn't had a moment to themselves since…well, before Zara had been kidnapped. Eons ago, really.

Her green eyes reflected her disappointment, and she moved to sit on her lavish bed. "Oh." She crawled under the sheets, and hugged her knees to her chest. "Look, Lian, I know I agreed to be Queen of the Fire Nation without even really asking you if it was okay…" she began nervously.

He joined her, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes trained on her. "Zara, you did what you felt was right. I understand." He responded, raising a hand to cup her cheek. Did she honestly think he'd be angry for her doing right by her own cousin? Zara was an actual princess, after all. And although they'd only known for a short while, Zara had merely acted on the duties that befell royalty. If she hadn't taken the throne, what crazy loon would have?

"So…you're okay with it?" Zara questioned, intimidated by Lian's possible responses. Maybe he'd changed his mind since last night and didn't want her hand after all? Oh, spirits, she hoped not. She'd been waiting for too long, their whole life, for this moment.

"Yes. You'll make a great Queen…err…Fire Lady. Whatever." He leaned over, kissing her gently, relishing the feel of her lips on his own. He'd missed this, he'd missed her. His heart swelled with the love he felt for her. "Listen, Zara, I don't know how to tell you this…" he began hesitantly.

"You don't want to be with me anymore, do you? I know that if you marry me, you'll be taking on a lot of responsibility-" his fingers touched her lips, silencing her. Yes, of course he understood that marrying a Queen was hardly a light decision, but it was one he desperately wanted to make. As long as he'd have her…

"Zara, I want to marry you. If you'll have me, that is." Lian whispered softly to his love. Her green eyes softened, and she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He felt like his heart would burst. He half hoped it would.

"Oh, Lian, I want to be with you always. I thought you were dead, when I was captured. I was so afraid I'd never see you again. I won't ever let anything tear us apart like that again." Zara murmured into his ear, her breath tickling it.

He shivered, and pressed kisses to her neck, her collarbone. Anywhere his lips could find. "Then be my wife." He pressed her into the soft sheets, and took note that the crimson shade suited her ebony hair and porcelain skin. And it made her forest eyes so deep and intense.

"Yes." She answered, her lips ghosting over his. And that was the only word he'd needed.

THE FUNERAL RITES went smoothly, as did the crowning ceremony. And, three days later, Lian and Zara were married. Lian was crowned as the new Fire Lord. Because Zara was half Fire Nation and half Earth Kingdom, and Lian was half Water Tribe and Half Earth Kingdom, the world felt assured about this new monarchy. Their interests would not be for the Fire Nation only, but for the other Nations as well...

"Three cheers for Lian and Zara!" Kato cried exuberantly as he watched the couple dance at their reception. He'd had a bit too much of this sweet Fire Nation wine to drink, and he was rather pleased with how nicely everything had turned out.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Woo-wee." He replied monotonously. Honestly, how could they have just rushed into marriage like that? I mean, yeah, they had known one another their whole lives…and their crushes on one another had been obvious…and, well, Kai's own reasoning had just blown his own argument out of the water.

He glared at the happy couple disdainfully, and scowled even more when he noticed that Tao and Azura were happily wrapped up in one another's arms, as were Jie and Daichi. Damn, did everyone have someone except for him?

"C'mon Kai, be happy for them. They almost didn't make it, what with all of the battles and imprisonments going on." Kato scolded his elder brother. Kai was glad that at least Kato was still single. Little brat. His eyes journeyed over to the happy couples once more, and he observed as Tao and Azura gave one another a secretive look. Tao extracted himself from Azura's embrace, and he strode over to Kai purposefully.

They had gotten to know one another well over the past few days, and found they got along rather well. It didn't hurt that they'd killed Kuro as a team. A victory they would relish for the rest of their days. "Hey, c'mere!" Tao urged him.

"What? What is it?" Kai protested, batting at Tao's pawing hands. But he couldn't help but inwardly smile at Tao's playfulness. This was the first real friend he'd had that he wasn't related to. Lian and Kato were great and all, but sometimes blood got in the way of things.

"Just come here!" Tao half-whined. He clutched his new found friend's arm and dragged Kai over to Azura, who had dragged a wildly protesting Hikari with her. The poor girl was so flustered Kai almost felt bad for her.

"Dance together!" Azura urged the two. And Kai promptly felt worse for himself. He hated dancing! What kind of trick was Tao trying to pull here? Kai thought he knew that Hikari was in love with him…

Kai blushed deeply, as did Hikari. "What? No!" he protested. This was altogether a bad idea. Azura giggled at his response, and he would have probably water whipped her, had she not been Zara's cousin…and not looked so much like Zara. Kai wondered if maybe he had too much of a 'thing' for Zara. She was married now, after all, and to his own cousin, of all people.

Tao shoved the two beet red teens into one another and laughed as they awkwardly took one another's hands. Kai resigned himself to this torture session, rationalizing that it probably wouldn't kill him to be nice to his cousin's wife's cousin's ex-fiancée's sister. Wait, did that even make sense? Spirits…

"Ah…sorry about my brother…and my mother…and everything." Hikari apologized meekly, snapping Kai out of his ponderings. She could barely meet the Water Tribe Prince's gaze with her own. She gracefully followed every move Kai executed, and then she berated herself for forgetting that he was a Prince; of course he could dance well.

"It's okay; honestly, it's not your fault." Kai amended. He was surprised by Hikari's grace on the dance floor, but belatedly remembered that she was the daughter of a noble woman and a war minister. Of course she would be adept at social graces. And she was rather cute, dressed in a kimono of luxurious red.

"So…what are you going to do after the wedding?" Hikari inquired shyly. This Prince's hands were large, his shoulder's broad, his arms strong. Was this what it was like to have a man whisk you off of your proverbial feet, even though it was only on the dance floor?

Kai sighed softly. "Well, my mother, brother and I are bringing my father's body back for the funeral rites, and then I think I'm going to take the throne, since my poor mother's so stressed out and heartbroken." He swallowed the fresh pain of his father's death, preferring not to think about it. "So, what about you?" he twirled her, admiring her fluid grace once again.

"Oh…I don't know. Tao and Azura are going to be getting married in Gaoling, where her Uncle lives. And they've decided to divide their time between Gaoling and the Fire Nation. But the baby is due in only seven months…" Hikari trailed off. She was nervous, and rightfully so. This Water Tribe man was so handsome; his blue eyes were so exotic, as was his tanned skin and strange hairstyle. Really, the braids and beadings were actually nice.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I asked about you, not your friends." He berated her. This girl had been living under the shadow of her psychotic brother for too long, it seemed. Did she know how to assert herself? He fought the urge to tease and prod her. She was hardly bold and spoiled like Zara; he'd probably make this Fire Nation girl cry.

"Well, what about yours?" Hikari asked curiously. She knew his friends and family had suffered much hardship by the hand of her brother. She felt a streak of guilt, and half wondered if they'd ever be able to forgive her for merely being an accomplice to him.

"You didn't answer my question, but fine, I'll tell you. Daichi is bringing his sister's body back to his home town for funeral rites, and then he's going over to Kyoshi Island to propose to Jie. He's already asked permission of Uncle Sokka." Kai answered.

Hikari sighed wistfully. "So romantic." It seemed like everyone around them was going to be getting married. She was happy for them, but longed to have something of that sort for herself. Was that too much to ask of the spirits?

Kai wrinkled his nose. "I guess." Things like love made him feel silly. His crush on Zara certainly hadn't gone over well. But, then again, Hikari didn't seem to have any luck with her love life either. Hmm…

"Okay, so…I'll answer your question, okay?" Hikari replied. Kai arched a brow in expectation. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. Is that a good enough answer?" she said with a grin. It was almost as if she was teasing him, and she figured he'd be rather funny to provoke. He seemed to have a harmless temper, unlike her brother. The pain stung at her breast, but she ignored it.

Kai rolled his eyes once again. Foolish Fire Girl. "Well, then you should come with me to check out the Northern Water Tribe. You might like it there." He offered kindly. The idea came to him as he spoke it, but it didn't seem half bad. And all of their friends would be occupied with newlywed things anyway…

Hikari blinked, looking into Kai's deep blue eyes intently. "Really? You mean it?" she questioned softly. This boy, who had been so hurt by her and her companions, was sincerely inviting her to his home. As if she had done nothing wrong, as if she were…one of them. To belong…it was a foreign concept to her. To be noticed was yet another.

Kai blinked, looking into Hikari's eyes, and noticed that they were a lovely shade of brown-gray. Very unusual. And pretty. "Sure, why not? We're all friends now, right?" and he wondered if maybe…just maybe…no, it was too soon to tell.

As Hikari nodded in agreement Tao and Azura shot one another devious glances. "Told ya they'd hit it off." Azura sing-songed. She was glad to see that Hikari could also have a chance at happiness. Like she herself had finally been granted.

"You got me." Tao replied. He grinned and dipped her low, pressing a kiss to her supple mouth. Funny how everything could turn out. He was looking forward to the near future.

-Fin-

AN: Thanks so much guys! After much careful thought, and encouragement from avid readers, I've decided to do a sequel. Look out for Blind Are We All.


End file.
